Fallen Angel
by Akai Momo
Summary: Yifan Wu ialah pria muda yang merasa bahwa kehidupan sempurna tanpa celanya terasa membosankan. Karenanya, ia selalu berharap jika setiap ia bangun dari bunga tidur, ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang akan merubah poros hidupnya. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menemukan sesosok manusia bersayap yang jatuh di rooftop apartemennya saat senja hari? (Kristao/Taoris! with others!)
1. Bab 1

Yifan Wu masih terdiam di sana. Sejak satu jam yang lalu, tepatnya ketika ia baru pulang dari kantor; tanpa mampir ke rumah apartemennya, ia langsung membawakan diri menuju _rooftop_. Memandang langit senja yang berwarna jingga. Merasakan angin sore yang membawakan ketenangan dan mengusir gundah gulana.

Perlahan, mata Yifan Wu yang semula menatap orang-orang, atau kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dibawahnya, tertutup rapat. Mulutnya sedikit demi sedikit terbuka, ia gunakan untuk membuang karbon dioksida dari sirkulasi pernafasannya. Membiarkan angin menghantam tubuhnya yang merasa lelah dan pegal. Yifan Wu mengingat – ingat kejadian hari ini, dan ia memilahnya antara kejadian yang penting dengan yang tidak penting.

Meskipun ia telah menjadi orang yang sukses di bidangnya, namun pria muda tersebut merasa bahwa kehidupannya terlalu berjalan normal dan terasa sempurna. Membuatnya bosan, teramat bosan—hingga sering kali ia berkeluh kesah tentang hidupnya yang selalu tanpa cela.

Sikap yang amat diherankan oleh beberapa sahabatnya.

Yifan Wu mengatupkan kedua mata dan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Merapalkan kata-kata yang biasanya ia lakukan selama tiga belas tahun terakhir ini dalam hati. Penuh kesungguhan.

Tanpa semua orang terdekatnya tahu, setiap malam sebelum tidur dan setiap pagi setelah ia bangun; Yifan Wu selalu memohon agar ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang berbeda dalam alur kehidupannya di hari itu juga. Namun hingga sekarang, ia belum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Tapi Yifan Wu tidak menyerah untuk berdo'a, berharap, dan memohon. Ia percaya bahwa suatu hari, akan ada suatu hal menakjubkan yang akan merubah poros hidup-tampak-sempurna-tanpa-cela miliknya—

—dan mungkin itu diawali dengan kejadian di detik ini.

.

.

**BUUUMMMM****...****!**

.

Suara yang memekakan telinga mengaum di angkasa, terdengar seperti suara dari benda tumpul yang melayang jatuh. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Yifan Wu membuka matanya.

Terasa ada angin kencang yang berhembus dari belakang punggungnya. Nyaris membuatnya terpental menuju pagar _rooftop_, jika ia tidak segera menahan beban tubuhnya dengan kedua kaki. Kedua tangan Yifan melindungi wajahnya. Dan dari bilik poni pirangnya yang berkibar-kibar karena angin kencang tersebut, sang pria Wu bisa melihat sesuatu di balik kabut yang mulai tipis.

Lantas matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya menggumam _'apa yang terjadi?'_ dalam kosakata bahasa Inggris. Secara singkat dan cepat, Yifan Wu membalikkan tubuhnya. Menghadap kearah sesuatu yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai semen _rooftop_. Ia memicingkan mata, untuk memastikan sesuatu itu adalah jenis apa. Namun ia tak perlu melakukannya lagi, karena perlahan, kabut yang telah menipis itu semakin lama semakin menghilang. Hanya tersisa beberapa kepulan asap tipis yang melayang ringan.

Ekspresi syok dan tegang terpoleskan di wajah rupawan Yifan Wu.

Kedua bola matanya bergerak kecil. Tanpa ia sadari, ketika matanya menangkap siluet abu-abu penyebab terjadinya bunyi debuman dahsyat barusan, secara refleks tubuhnya mundur dua langkah. Lalu kedua tangannya merenggang dengan jari-jemari yang bergetar kecil.

Beberapa meter dari tempatnya, ia melihat sesuatu—

—Sesosok manusia bersayap berwarna putih salju. Dengan beberapa goresan dan bercak-bercak darah di sayap milik sosok tanpa busana tersebut.

* * *

.

**Bab 1** :: **Malaikat Jatuh**; Saat langit berwarna jingga di atas atap

.

* * *

**Fallen Angel**

.

**Screenplays!**Kristao with other official pairing

.

**I don't own anything except this storyline**

.

**A****kai Momo (c) 2015**

.

**T - M**

.

**Fantasy-Supranatural-Suspense-Mystery-Romance-Psychological**

.

**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys love/ Alternative Universe with** **typo(s)**

.

**No like, don't read!**

.

**Summary!** : Yifan Wu yang seorang pengusaha sukses merasa bahwa kehidupan sempurna tanpa celanya terasa membosankan. Karenanya, ia selalu berharap jika setiap ia bangun dari bunga tidur, ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang akan merubah poros hidupnya. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menemukan sesosok manusia bersayap yang jatuh di _rooftop_ apatermennya saat senja hari?

/ _"..._ _Tao. Hanya itu yang Tao ingat."_/

/ _"__D__engar, aku memang berharap jika sesuatu yang menarik datang di kehidupan__-__ sempurna__-__tanpa__-__cel__a-__yang__-__terasa__-__membosankan__-__bagiku; tapi, bukan berarti jika itu adalah aku harus menjadi _baby sitter_ mahkluk sepertimu, Tao!"_/

(_My first fantasy __multichapter-fiction_!)

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sosok itu masih membuka mata mutiara hitamnya dengan tatapan sayu. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal seolah ada sesuatu yang membebani paru-paru kembarnya. Di wajahnya, terdapat beberapa cipratan darah; ada yang telah mengering dan ada yang masih mengalir menodai rupanya yang cantik. Sedangkan di beberapa tempat di tubuhnya yang tidak tertutupi sayap, ada beberapa luka lebab dan sayatan dengan darah segar yang masih mengalir.

Yifan tercekat melihat pemandangan menakjubkan yang terlihat ironis di depannya.

Ia bingung dengan apa yang ia temukan hari ini. _Sesosok manusia bersayap—Malaikat!_, batinnya retoris.

Pria Wu itu menghembuskan nafas dengan cepat dan kasar hingga mengesankan bahwa ia dilanda kekesalan atau tidak sabaran.

Entahlah. Sebagian otaknya masih dipengaruhi oleh hal yang rasional. Hingga membuat Kris menggelengkan kepala jika eksistensi mahkluk gaib nan suci itu seolah tidak benar-benar tampak nyata.

Akan tetapi, pikiran rasional itu berhasil dikalahkan oleh pikiran non-rasional yang bersekutu dengan perasaannya. Karenanya, tanpa Yifan Wu sadari, ia berjalan mendekat dengan langkah teramat pelan. Begitu ia telah sedikit dekat beberapa langkah dengan mahkluk suci itu, ia baru menyadari sesuatu,

Ia baru sadar, bahwa sosok manusia bersayap dihadapannya telah menutup mata—

—dengan beberapa butir air mata yang tercampur dengan percikan darah jatuh meluncur cantik pada pipi sesosok mahkluk yang memiliki warna kulit putih porselen.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Yifan Wu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan; dan terdengar berat. Lalu ia meletakkan cangkir kopi siangnya dan kembali menatap jendela luar _café_. Sesekali, jika ia merasa bosan, secara spontan jari telunjuknya yang kurus dan panjang itu akan mengetuk-ketuk meja. Tak apa-apa, ia yakin jika Chanyeol Park—sahabat semasa _SMA_nya yang kini sedang membaca berita dari media _online_ itu tak akan terganggu. Justru Chanyeol akan menumpuk melodi yang dibuat tangannya dengan ketukan pena yang sedang ia genggam.

Sadar atau tidak, keberadaan mereka berhasil mencuri lirik perhatian para pengunjung _café_. Seandainya mereka memilih menjadi seorang penyanyi ataupun aktor alih-alih pengusaha; kemungkinan besar para wanita berbondong-bondong di barisan depan mengakui sebagai penggemar setianya. Kalau tidak dari kemampuan bermusik alami mereka, kalau tidak ya, karena rupa mereka yang tampan.

Karena ini adalah waktu yang ditunjuknya, maka salah seorang karyawan _café_ mempersiapkan dirinya untuk memainkan sebuah piano klasik yang terdapat di pojok ruangan. Karyawan yang bergender wanita dengan rambut hitam pendek sebahu itu memakai sarung tangan putih, dan setelahnya ia bertepuk tangan sekali untuk meminta perhatian pada pengunjung.

"Baiklah, karena hari ini adalah _hari-merekues-lagu_, apa diantara Anda semua ada yang ingin mengajukan lagu..?" wanita berpakaian ala konduktor sebuah konser musik itu memberi senyum manis.

Dan suasana yang tadinya bising menjadi sedikit sunyi, hanya bisik-bisik tetangga yang terdengar satu sama lain.

Tidak sampai satu menit, ada seorang ibu-ibu berusia pertengahan abad mengangkat tangannya. Dengan wajah yang masih terlihat cantik alami walaupun memiliki kriput, ia tersenyum manis. "Apakah nona tahu dengan lagu _E__verytime __Y__ou __K__issed __M__e_ milik _Emily Bindiger_..?"

Sekarang semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan di pikiran Chanyeol terjawab. Saat ibu – ibu itu mengajukan rekues lagu, Chanyeol melihat wajah sang ibu berbadan sedikit gemuk itu. Dengan sedikit kurang yakin, ia merasa bahwa ibu-ibu yang berada di belakangnya ini bukanlah orang korea. Dan benar saja. Sebab samar – samar, ketika ia mendengar ia merekues lagu dari mulut si ibu; temannya berbisik – bisik dalam berbahasa jepang.

Pelayan _café_ merangkap konduktor itu mengangguk pelan. "Baik. Apa nyonya ingin versi dengan lirik atau hanya instrumen piano..?"

"Bagaimana jika dengan versi lirik..? Karena lagu itu saya persembahkan untuk suami saya."

Dan kemudian, terdengarlah suara gemerisik yang bersumber dari ponsel pintar berwarna hitam mengkilat. Setelah mendapat kode anggukan, sang pelayan itu langsung siap di tempat. Membiarkan kesepuluh jarinya itu menari diatas _tuts_-_tuts_ monokrom sang piano.

("_E__verytime you kissed me, _

_I trembled like a child__..,_")

Sekarang, di _café_ yang terlihat asri karena beberapa pot tanaman menghias beranda dan ruang dalam _café_ terdengar alunan lagu yang dipadukan dengan suara piano klasik. Semua orang menikmati suguhan khas _café_ mini bertingkat dua itu.

Sesekali, sang wanita paruh baya yang merekues lagu tersebut menyahuti lirik yang dinyanyikan oleh sang wanita yang memainkan piano. Atau sesekali juga suara pria tua terdengar dari speaker ponsel, mengikuti alunan musik yang liriknya telah ia hafal diluar kepala.

("_G__athering the roses, _

_we sang for the hope_.)

("_Y__our very voice is in my heartbeat, _

_sweeter than my dreams_.")

("_W__e were there in everlasting bloom__._")

Angin siang yang terasa kering dan kasar di kulit merangsek masuk melewati ventilasi jendela juga pintu cafe yang terbuka lebar. Menyapa para pengunjung _café_ yang didominasi oleh karyawan kantoran dan anak kuliahan. Menambah suasana damai yang Yifan Wu cukup akui—ini adalah salah satu bagian yang ia sukai dari hidupnya yang selalu berjalan teratur dan membosankan.

Menikmati melodi dari piano tua yang berwarna coklat gelap, dan hembusan angin siang yang menampar kulit wajahnya.

("_R__oses die_,

_the secret is inside the pain_.")

("_W__inds are high up on a hill_,

_I can not hear you_~")

Semua yang ada di sana menghayati lagunya. Terlampau hanyut ke dalam melodi dan lirik lagu tersebut hingga bising dari deru kendaraan dan suara klaksonnya bahkan tak mampu mengganggu mereka yang menikmatinya. Lirik lagu yang memiliki makna ganda: sedih, bahagia, dan berisi harapan. Terdengar seperti sebuah lantunan do'a dari lubuk hati terdalam.

("_C__ome and hold me close, _

_I'm shivering cold in the dark of rain_.")

Sayup-sayup, Yifan Wu mendengar suara lembut. Sebuah suara yang bukanlah berasal dari piano yang dimainkan oleh karyawan _cafe_ tersebut. Bukan juga suara bisik-bisik dari beberapa pengunjung _cafe_ yang mengomentari tentang arti lagunya maupun tentang bertapa bagus suara sang pianis. Suara lembut yang terdengar rapuh, meskipun ada sisi lirih dan tidak kuat.

Suara yang menyerupai bisik sangat kecil itu entah kenapa terdengar dan menggema di telinganya. Membuat Yifan Wu merasa risih, tidak nyaman, dan agak takut. Maka dari itu, ia menutup kedua telinga dan matanya rapat-rapat berusaha menghalau sebuah suara asing tersebut yang mengusik kesadarannya.

Sementara itu dengan Chanyeol Park, ia masih sibuk menikmati alunan musik yang disuguhkan, tidak menyadari kegelisahan yang dialami sang kawan lama.

("_D__arkness falls_..,")

Yifan perlahan memamerkan bola matanya yang berkabut dan berkaca-kaca, dengan setitik air mata pada pelupuknya, ia melirik ke segala arah untuk menemukan pelaku yang berhasil membuat dirinya benar-benar merasa takut.

("_I'm calling for the dawn__._")

Tak berselang lama, Yifan Wu memelototkan mata, terkejut. Mulutnya terbuka dengan getar-getar kecil di sekeliling bibirnya.

Tubuhnya yang gagah bergetar dan detak jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti orang yang sedang dilanda teror dan ketakutan hebat. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Dan tidak lupa dengan nafasnya yang terdengar tercekat dan menderu – deru tidak stabil.

Tanpa sadar, tangan kanan yang semula ia gunakan untuk menutup telinga demi menghalau suara lirih asing penganggu, melayang menuju dadanya. Tepat dimana jantungnya masih berdegup-degup hebat.

Semua itu Pria Wu rasakan ketika ia melihat sesuatu di seberang jalan.

Sosok yang ia kenal, yang sedang berdiri manis diantara orang – orang yang mulai berjalan melewati _zebra cross_. Sosok itu berdiri tegap dengan kepala bersurai hitam jelaganya sedikit menunduk. Sedangkan di dalam pelukannya yang terlihat cukup erat, terdapat boneka berbentuk panda yang dililitkan pita berwarna merah darah di bagian lehernya, boneka itu menyeringai dengan gigi-gigi taring pamer eksistensi.

Yifan Wu merasa ia mulai susah untuk bernafas normal. Bahkan ia merasa sesak di bagian organ pernafasannya seolah ada yang menghantamnya bertubi-tubi.

Sosok itu memakai jubah lengan panjang putih polos selutut, dan ujung jubah itu berkibar perlahan mengikuti pergerakan angin semu. Ia juga memakai sepatu _boot_ pendek bertali; dimana talinya bergerak kecil seperti ujung jubahnya. Selain itu, meskipun ia berdiri di tengah orang yang berlalu lalang, sosok itu masih berdiri tegap dan entah kenapa; ia tetap terlihat di mata monokrom Yifan. Seolah tak ada yang mengusik keberadaannya sedikitpun.

Tampak seperti bahwa keberadaannya terasa transparan. Dan memang demikian.

Yifan Wu baru menyadari jika sosok berambut hitam yang cukup tinggi itu tersenyum dibalik poninya yang berkibar – kibar. Senyum yang cukup lebar, dan mengartikan beberapa arti yang sedikit ambigu baginya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, sesuatu menyembul keluar dari balik punggung sosok berbentuk anak kecil tersebut. Semakin lama, bentuk sesuatu yang keluar dari punggung sosok yang transparan itu membentuk sesuatu dengan ukuran yang cukup lebar. Dan itu adalah sepasang sayap berwarna putih yang membentang dengan cantik.

Membuat Yifan menganga sedikit lebih besar. Roman mukanya antara terkejut, takut dan kagum disaat yang bersamaan.

Dan sosok yang Yifan telah kenal beberapa jam lalu itu menghilang menjadi abu dan pasir, terbang ditiup angin yang disertai dengan beberapa helai gugur daun.

Bersamaan dengan kejadian itu, lagu yang dinyanyikan sang pelayan wanita telah berakhir. Digantikan dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Chanyeol Park bahkan bersiul-siul nyaring juga mengacungkan kedua jempolnya; disertai komentar manis yang membuat sang pelayan tersipu-sipu seperti gadis belia.

Di lain pihak, Yifan masih termangu di tempat. Dengan bola mata yang masih berkaca-kaca juga berkabut dan tubuh yang masih sedikit gemetar. Tak lupa dengan tangan kanannya yang telah berkeringat dingin; masih mencengkram erat dadanya tepat dimana sang jantung berada. Deru nafasnya mulai kembali stabil, tapi tidak dengan degup jantungnya.

Karena, sebelum sesosok lelaki yang seharusnya kini sedang tertidur manis di kamar apartemennya menghilang dengan cara yang membuatnya terkejut—

—sosok itu sempat menatap Kris dengan kedua mata yang pupilnya mencekung melotot. Tampak cantik dan terlihat menyeramkan disaat yang bersamaan; dengan senyuman yang kini berubah menjadi sebuah seringai mematikan di wajah manisnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sesosok lelaki muda bersurai hitam jelaga yang tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk dan salah satu sayapnya yang meyelimuti tubuhnya itu bergerak kecil. Nafasnya memburu dan dahinya mengerut. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi beberasa sudut tubuh telanjangnya.

"Uh. Hh. Hh. Uh."

Salah satu tangannya mengerat pada seprai ranjang yang berwarna coklat tua, gerak tubuhnya semakin tak tenang dan gelisah. Tak lama ia merintih kecil dengan nada lirih dan tubuhnya bermandikan keringat dingin, padahal AC dan hembusan angin yang melewati jendela kamar datang silih berganti. Namun, tetap saja sosok bermata hitam semalam tersebut dibanjiri keringat dingin pada tubuh tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Sekejap, kedua matanya terbuka dan menampilkan bola mata hitamnya yang bergerak gelisah, tampak takut dan khawatir akan keadaan seorang pria yang melintas di benak dan pikirannya.

Mulut melengkung khas lelaki muda itu terbuka perlahan, memanggil sebuah nama dengan nada lirih tak berdaya.

"Yifan."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**See you next chapter!**


	2. Bab 2

_Mata berwarna hitam pekat dengan rona hitam di kantung matanya itu bergerak lucu, memutar searah jarum jam.__ Membuat Yifan Wu yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjangnya merautkan wajah penasaran yang tidak sabaran—sebab berkali-kali ia mengedipkan matanya ataupun mengdengus kasar._

_"...Tao. _

_Hanya itu saja yang__Tao ingat.__ Mmh,__ mungkin__ begitu__?"_

_Lelaki__ muda __bersurai hitam __dengan tinggi yang hampir menyamai __Yifan Wu__ itu berkedip polos. Ya, __lelaki muda__. __Yifan Wu__ memutuskan ia menyebutnya seperti itu, mengingat __bahwa lelaki tersebut__ tidak mengetahui umur sesungguhnya__. Ia hanya berasumsi demikian__ alih – alih bertanya. Ingin bertanya, maka sosok berambut hitam dan bermata panda itu __pasti __hanya akan menjawab dengan gelengan__ juga ucapan bernada polos-tidak-bersalah: _aku tidak tahu. Hei, aku lapar_._

* * *

.

**Bab 2** :: **Malaikat Jatuh**; Sesuatu yang tidak ada

.

* * *

**Fallen Angel**

.

**Screenplays!**Kristao with other official pairing

.

**I don't own anything, except this storyline**

.

**A****kai Momo (c) 2015**

.

**T - M**

.

**Fantasy-Supranatural-Suspense-Mystery-Romance-Psychological**

.

**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys love/ Alternative Universe** **with typo(s)**

.

**No like, don't read!**

.

**Summary!** : Yifan Wu yang seorang pengusaha sukses merasa bahwa kehidupan sempurna tanpa celanya terasa membosankan. Karenanya, ia selalu berharap jika setiap ia bangun dari bunga tidur, ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang akan merubah poros hidupnya. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menemukan sesosok manusia bersayap yang jatuh di _rooftop_ apartemennya saat senja hari?

/ "_... Tao. Hanya itu yang __ku__ingat._"/

/ "_D__engar, aku memang berharap jika sesuatu yang menarik datang di kehidupan__-__sempurna__-__tanpa__-__cela__-__yang__-__terasa__-__membosankan__-__bagiku; tapi, bukan berarti jika itu adalah aku harus menjadi _baby sitter_ mahkluk sepertimu, Tao!_"/

(_My first fantasy __multichapter-fiction_!)

* * *

.

.

* * *

_Awalnya, setelah tertidur selama satu hari penuh (benar – benar __tidur satu hari __penuh, __lelaki muda bersayap itu __tidak makan atau minum__, alih-alih paling tidak ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil__), dengan ajaibnya ia terbangun dengan isak tangis kecil sebelum __Yifan Wu__ keluar dari rumah apartemennya untuk berangkat kerja._

_Begitu __Yifan__ sampai di sebuah kamar tidur yang hanya berjumlah satu, ia melihat __sang lelaki muda bersayap__ sedang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang telah terbalut kasa. Rambut hitam mutiaranya tampak berantakan khas bangun tidur. Sayapnya yang masih terluka sedikit mengembang hingga ujung__ bulu sayap__nya menyetuh lantai kamar. __Yifan__ melihat juga helaian bulu-bulu yang terlepas dari sayap terluka lelaki muda itu, tampak kacau kamarnya dan __ia__ benar-benar berat hati jika seandainya pulang kerja nanti __ia harus __menyempatkan diri untuk membe__reskan__nya sebelum dibuai mimpi._

_Tak tahan dengan suara isak tangis dan sedikit merasa iba__dengan kondisi ringkih si lelaki muda bersayap di ranjangnya, Yifan beranjak untuk menghampirinya. Dan ketika ia nyaris__menggapai __pinggir ranjang__nya__ untuk mendekatkan diri pada __lelaki muda__ bersayap itu, ia nyaris membahayakan nyawanya yang hanya berjumlah satu._

_Seandainya ia tidak memiliki refl__eks pemberhentian gerak__ tubuh secara mendadak, ia yakin lehernya akan tertu__jam sempurna__ menembus ke tengkuk. Memuntahkan __dengan deras __darah segar yang baunya_ _membuat mual orang__-__orang._

_Sebab saat itu,__ ujung sayap __terpanjang milik sang lelaki muda bersayap tersebut__ yang tidak terluka menjadi kaku._

_Membentuk sebuah pisau be__rukuran besar-__ramping __dan __bermata warna hitam yang tampak mengkilat indah diterpa bias matahari. Entah bagaimana__ caranya__ ia bisa merubah bulu sayapnya menjadi senjata tajam itu._

_Membuat jantung __Yifan__ berdet__um-detum__seperti suara kuda liar yang berlari__. __Pria itu__ menelan salivanya gugup, d__an sambil dengan__ kedua tangan yang terangkat sejajar d__i hadapan __dadanya, ia berkata,__"__T__enanglah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," jeda sesaat. __Yifan Wu __berkali__-__kali melirik ujung pisau yang perlaha__n-__lahan bergerak maju mendekati lehernya dan melirik __sang lelaki muda bersayap__ yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang bergetar.__Tak lupa ia menyadari jika sosok tanpa busana itu telah berhenti terisak.__"jadi, bisa kau jauhkan__pisau__mu __ini__, bung__..?"_

_**SYUUUT!**_

_Secepat angin yang menembus ventilasi dan jendela kamarnya dengan tiba__-tiba,__ lalu berlarian diruangan yang didominasi oleh cat berwarna biru langit, __kemudian __pisau itu berubah kembali menjadi ujung __sayap berbulu halusnya__. Begerak mundur dan sekarang ia terdiam manis di sisi ranjang._

_Yifan Wu__ menghela nafas lega. Ia berdeham kecil sebelum memulai percakapan awal__ diantara mereka__.__"__Dan k__au __ini apa__?" __tanya Yifan. S__osok itu masih terdiam namun kedua tangannya tidak lagi bergetar._

_Pria berdarah kanada-tiongkok tersebut __menghela nafas __(__lagi__)__. Mungkin hari ini ia akan sedikit terlambat untuk berangkat ke kantornya. Menyamankan cara duduknya (yang membuat sosok itu berjengit hebat), __Yifan__ memutuskan untuk duduk sedikit lebih dekat dengan sosok bersayap di __ranjang__nya._

_"__Ah, __baik__lah__. Akan aku ulangi pertanyaan yang lebih m__udah__ daripada yang tadi." __Yifan__ melipat kedua tangannya dan menempelkannya di dada yang terbalutkan kemeja merah marun. "jadi, siapa namamu?"_

_Sosok itu terdiam seperti benda mati. __Yifan Wu __bahkan tidak ragu jika ia berpikir bahwa sosok yang berada di hadapannya benar__-__benar bernafas. Dua menit setelah pertanyaan tentang sebuah nama itu m__encuat dari bibir sang pria Wu__, akhinya __tampak__ sebuah pergerakan lambat. __Yifan__ yang __saat itu__ sedang mengetik e-mail untuk dikirimkan pada sahabat yang menjadi sekretarisnya __perihal keterlambatannya datang ke kantor,__ terhenti ketika mendengar gumaman kecil._

_"...Tao." bisik__ lelaki muda bersayap tersebut__._

_Yifan Wu __mengernyit bingung. Ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang __lelaki muda di hadapannya__ katakan. "__A__pa? __A__ku tidak bisa mendengar—"_

_Perkataannya terputus mendadak, ketika iris cantik sang pria Wu menangkap pergerakan kepala sang lelaki muda bersayap, memamerkan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit untuk dunia. Dari balik lengannya, sepasang mata lelaki muda itu mengerjap-ngerjap polos menyesuaikan cahaya yang dipersembahkan sang raja hari di angkasa sana._

_Sepasang iris milik __Yifan Wu__perlahan __terbuka__, melotot membelalak__. Ia terkejut. Sangat terkejut hingga tanpa sadar Kris menahan nafasnya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam ponsel pintar, terjatuh __menghantam lantai__._

* * *

.

.

* * *

_Dulu, ketika masih kecil, ibunya pernah berkata bahwa malaikat itu mempunyai paras yang menawan. Sungguh menawan, hingga membuat semua mahkluk yang melihatnya merasa __tidak percaya diri__ dengan kecantikan alami nan abadi yang sang malaikat miliki. __Yifan__ kecil merautkan wajah cemooh. Dahinya mengernyit tidak percaya. Ia berkata dengan gaya angkuh, bahwa dirinya lebih menawan daripada malaikat yang ibunya katakan._

_Saat itu, sang ibu hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkat sombong anaknya yang __entah persis siapa__. Sambil menyentil kecil dan menasehati bahwa ia tidak boleh berkata __dan bertingkah angkuh__ seperti itu, Ibu __Yifan kecil__ mengecup sayang dahi anak tunggalnya._

_"__D__engar Kris," katanya, "ibu harap kau akan bertemu dengan malaikat pada s__uatu hari nanti__, supaya kau akan mempercayai kata__-__kata ibu__ tentang wajah mereka__."_

_Dan kini, ia harus meminta maaf pada sang ibu yang kini berada di tempat yang jauh lebih baik. Di atas sana, __Yifan Wu__ percaya jika saat ini ibunya sedang tersenyum geli menatap raut wajahnya._

* * *

.

.

* * *

_Yifan__ sadar dari keterpesonaannya pada sosok di __hadapannya__. Sosok yang membiarkan seluruh wajah cantik sekaligus manis miliknya untuk dilihat secara percuma oleh __Yifan__. Lagi, __deru nafasnya yang berjalan normal__, tanpa s__adar tertahan sekejap__. Matanya memindai wajah yang membuatnya tak percaya jika sosok dihadapannya adalah seorang lelaki._

_Mata panda (entahlah, ketika Kris menatap mata itu, hanya binatang be__l__ang sejenis beruanglah yang terlintas di otaknya) yang terlihat unik dan menggemaskan__,__ juga terlihat lucu saat di pelupuknya terdapat genangan air kecil__. H__idung bangirnya yang terdapat semu merah di pucuknya, kedua pipi __agak __berisinya yang terdapat jejak aliran air mata yang telah mengering, dan terakhir adalah bibir berwarna __nila__ yang membentuk curvy seperti kucing._

_E__kspresi ketakutan, bingung, lugu, dan __polos-tak-berdosa__ itu membuat __Yifan Wu releks__ menutup mata erat – erat. Tidak ingin tergoda; walau ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa tergoda hanya dengan __air wajah__ yang dibuat oleh sosok berkelamin sama dengannya._

_Yifan __memutuskan untuk mengambil nafasnya untuk bertahan hidup__._

_"__Jadi, namamu Tao..?__"_

_Sosok itu—Tao hanya berkedip polos. Kepalanya masih sedikit tertunduk dan kedua tangannya meremas kecil selimut yang menutupi tubuh bawahnya._

_Yifan Wu __memijat pelipisnya, "__A__da lagi yang bisa kau beritahu tentangmu? asal muasal dan alasan kenapa kau bisa jatuh dari__—ehem! Langit __misalnya?"_

_Mata berwarna hitam pekat dengan rona hitam di kantung matanya itu bergerak lucu, memutar searah jarum jam. Bibirnya mengerucut imut, dan sesekali ia menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. __Yifan__ yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengumpat untuk jantungnya yang berdetak cepat__ dan darahnya berdesir tidak jelas hanya karena pemandangan tersebut__._

_"...Tao. Hanya itu saja yang__ aku ingat. Mmh,__ mungkin__ begitu__?"_

_Yifan Wu __melotot__. Ia tak percaya dengan ucapan bernada kurang yakin yang terdengar tak bersalah milik Tao barusan._

_Selama lima menit __ia__ menunggu Tao untuk berpikir dan memberikan informasi yang lebih banyak, __ia__ hanya mendapat jawaban seperti itu__..?__ Sungguh, rasanya __Yifan__ ingin menyuruh sekretarisnya yang berisik dan easy going itu untuk melompat terjun dari ruangannya sekarang__._

_Menahan kekesalan __Yifan Wu__ berdeham. "__K__au yakin..? __T__ak ingat apapun selain namamu?" dan dijawab dengan __anggukan__ polos Tao._

_"__C__obalah kau ingat lagi.__" Tawar Yifan.__"__Kemarin, kau jatuh dari langit dengan luka di sekujur tubu__h...__ dan sayapmu." __ia__ menunjuk __ke belakang tubuh __Tao, "lihat!"_

_Dan Tao memperhatikan kondisi tubuhnya yang diperban di beberapa tempat; kecuali sayapnya yang masih dibiarkan __ter__luka__ tak terobati__. __Yifan__ sedikit sungkan dan geli ketika menyentuh sayap ringkih Tao saat ia __akan __mengobatinya. Tak lupa, ia mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang me__njadi alasan kenapa__ tubuhnya diperban seperti sekarang. Sesekali, ia merasakan rasa sakit di kepalanya saat ia mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu. Rasa pening yang berdenyut – denyut seolah ingin memecahkan kepalanya dan membiarkan isinya berhamburan._

_Setelah itu,__ mengabaikan rasa peningnya yang mulai menghilang,__ Tao kembali menatap Kris. Ia menelengkan wajahnya sebentar. Lalu, dengan kedua tangan yang kini sedang mengelus pelan perut rampingnya, ia berkata__ dengan raut wajah dan nada takut-takut._

_"__A-ak-aku __tidak ingat apapun. Dan __tadi __saat __kucoba__ untuk mengingatnya.., itu membuat__ku__sangat __pusing dan __sangat __lapar." __Yifan membeo__ mendengar penuturan polos Tao. "bisakah __aku__ mendapatkan __biskuit __FairCookies..? apa di sini ada__ biskuit__ FairCookies?__ Apa kau punya biskuit itu, tuan-yang-tak-kutahu-namanya..?__"_

_"__H__ah!" __Yifan__ berdiri dari posisinya dengan tiba__-__tiba. Membuat Tao berjengit kaget. Selain itu, nada __Yifan__ ketika mengucapkan tiga __huruf__ tersebut terdengar emosi dan putus asa.__ Kesabaran yang ia tahan-tahan kini tidak bisa ia tahan lagi, ia lepas kendali._

_Sementara itu dengan Tao, ia menutupi dirinya sendiri dengan sepasang sayap yang seluruh bulunya berubah menjadi pisau. Sayap yang __ia gerakan untuk membuat tameng__ itu bergetar __kecil__. Di dalamnya, Tao membekap mulutnya untuk menahan isak tangis yang keluar__,__ karena menahan rasa sakit__sekaligus rasa takut dengan __Yifan__ yang sekarang terlihat__ persis__ seperti orang gila._

_Yifan Wu__ masih mengeluarkan emosinya yang meledak._

_Ia mengeluarkan kata sumpah serapah ke dalam bahasa inggris dan bahasa mandarin. Atau sesekali ia mengumpat dalam bahasa prancis dan spanyol. Tak lupa dengan kakinya yang menendang__-nendang__ udara (dan nyaris mengenai sayap Tao yang telah berubah menjadi pisau). __Kemudian, ia__ meratap __menyedihkan __dengan bahasa inggris, lalu membentak entah kepada siapa dan menggeram marah._

_**JDUAK**__**!**_

_Hingga berujung pada Yifan yang __membanting ponsel__ pintar__nya ke dinding, menimbulkan debuman yang cukup keras.__Ponsel itu hancur. Semua bagian__-__bagian__ penting__nya terlepas, bahkan _casing_ ponselnya penyok hebat di tempat yang berbenturan dengan dinding._

_Sedetik kemudian, ia menggeram menyadari kesalahan fatalnya yang membanting sang ponsel hingga hancur. Dan sekarang, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah duduk kembali di pinggir ranjang__ dengan gerak kasar__. Menyebabkan suara derit ranjang yang membuat Tao terbangun dari tidur singkatnya di dalam kukungan sayap__ akibat kelelahan terisak-isak__._

_Hening menyelimuti kamar apartemen bernomor 3__8__5 di lantai tujuh. Yang terdengar hanyalah su__ar__a detik jarum jam dan suara __air conditioner dalam__ akuarium yang diletakkan di ruang santai; tak jauh dengan jarak kamar tempat mereka berada._

_Yifan__ melirik kecil mahkluk bersayap yang ada di depannya. Mulutnya terkatup erat. Kedua tangan dengan kesepuluh jari rampingnya yang meregang bergerak gelisah. Mengindikasikan bahwa pria muda sukses itu sedang mencoba menahan emosinya yang cukup membuat berantakan kamar apartemen._

_Ia membuka mulut untuk mengeluarkan emosi diri agar terbawa angin tak berselang lama ia berkata dengan nada tak ingin dibantah. __"__B__uka kukunganmu, Tao. Aku tidak suka jika lawan bicaraku tidak menatapku."_

_Perlahan, sayap itu membuka dan berubah kembali menjadi bulu – bulu yang lembut. Tao menatap __Yifan__ yang kini berkeringat dengan salah satu tangannya mengucek mata. Tao menguap kecil dan menggerum layaknya kucing yang meminta makan dari sang majikan._

_"__B__egini, aku memberikan beberapa pertanyaan dan jawablah dengan jujur. Kau paham maksudku bukan, hm?"_

_Tao mengangguk dengan pandangan sayu. __Lantas menguap. __Mungkin efek mengantuk setelah menangis __masih__ ia rasakan._

_"__S__iapa namamu?" __Yifan Wu__ merutuki kebodohannya dengan mengumpat dalam hati. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan system pengingat di otakku, pikir Kris sarkastis._

_"__namaku __Tao."_

_"__B__erapa usiamu?"_

_Diam sesaat, lalu menggeleng pelan. Mulai saat ini, ia harus berhati – hati dengan sikap Kris setelah kejadian tadi. "__Aku tidak tahu. Hei, aku lapar.__"_

_"__L__alu," Kris mendesah berat. "darimana asalmu..?"_

_Tao menggeleng dengan pandangan melas. "__Aku __tidak __tahu dan tidak __ingat. Yang __aku__ ingat hanyalah jika __aku__ belum pernah ke tempat ini." Tao menggerakkan sayap kanannya, Lalu mengelus ujungnya dengan perlahan. Sedangkan kepalanya menunduk. Kedua bola matanya melirik melihat – lihat kamar dimana dirinya berada.__ "ya. Aku memang belum pernah ke tempat ini. Aku tidak tahu, hei, aku lapar."_

_"kau sungguh tidak ingat apapun?"_

_"T-ti-tidak." Tao mengecilkan suaranya ketika mendengar nada bicara __Yifan__ naik satu oktaf._

_"__B__egitu juga dengan alasan kau bisa jatuh dari langit dan tubuhmu yang terluka itu?"_

_Tao melebarkan bola matanya, terkejut. "benarkah?"_

_"__Oh! K__au masih bertanya 'benarkah?', hah? kau tidak lihat dengan bukti yang nyata di tubuhmu itu?" __Yifan__ mengernyitkan dahi dengan pandangan mencemooh._

_"__B__ukan. Bukan soal tubuh Tao yang terluka. Tapi soal Tao jatuh dari langit itu apa benar, mm.."_

_"__Yifan Wu, atau cukup saja Yifan__. Dan karena mungkin aku lebih tua darimu, panggil aku _kakak_."_

_"—__K-Kakak Yifan__! A__h ya, baiklah, kakak. Jadi..,__" Tao menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gelisah. Ia bergerak kecil malu – malu. Membuat __Yifan__ menyipitkan matanya. "itu sungguhan..?"_

_"__T__entu saja! kau pikir aku berbohong, eh?" __Yifan__ berkacak pinggang dan menatap Tao dengan tatapan tidak percayanya._

_"__A__ku memang tidak lihat __secara langsung__ jika kau terjun dari langit; tapi aku mendengar suara debum benda yang terjatuh di rooftop __tempatku bersantai saat itu__! dan itu adalah kau, Tao__—k__au yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan luka di tubuh dan sayapmu!"_

_Tao berkedip sekali. Lalu berkedip lagi. Ia bahkan tidak sadar dengan kedua sayapnya yang bergerak kecil tanpa getaran; menimbulkan deru angin kecil. Mungkin rasa sakit di sayapnya sudah tidak ada._

_"__A__walnya aku ingin membiarkanmu, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa! __D__an akhirnya aku membawamu ke apartemenku, berniat memberimu tumpangan sehari! __Lalu sehabis itu, saat kau sudah sadar seperti ini, aku__ berencana mengintrogasimu, lalu hanya ini yang kudapat?!" Kris mengeluarkan unek__-__uneknya dengan gamblang.__"ini yang kudapat__..__?! __Hanya sebatas__ namamu saja..?! __A__sal usulmu saja kau tidak mengingatnya, Ta__o..__?!"_

_Tao hanya bergerak mundur saat __Yifan__ kembali meledak. Kepalanya semakin lama semakin menunduk, dan bibr bawahnya ia gigit untuk meredam tangis ketakutannya. Ketika punggungnya sudah berbenturan dengan __kepala ranjang__, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah lagi – lagi membuat sayapnya menjadi tameng. Bulunya berubah menjadi __hitam legam__ yang mengkilat. Tak lupa dengan bagian ujung sayapnya berubah menjadi pisau tajam__ sama seperti sebelumnya__._

_Yifan__ mengambil rakus oksigen. Ia berkeringat lagi, tapi ia tidak peduli. Bahkan imej dingin dan pendiamnya pun menjadi luntur karena sosok remaja menawan bersayap yang meringkuk di ranjangnya. Entah pergi ke mana sikap tak__-__ ingi__n-__didekati__-__oleh__-__sembarang__-__orang yang biasa muncul. Saat ini, ia bahkan tidak sadar jika ia nyaris out of character dari biasanya; seperti melempar ponsel ke dinding, __sebagai salah satu contoh__._

_Bahkan ia tidak ingat kapan __dirinya__ akan bertindak segegabah itu saat ia merasa emosi.__ Terasa memalukan._

_Hening mendera ruangan itu lagi. Dan kini jarum jam menunjukan pukul 08:00 __pagi__, satu jam berlalu __semenjak __ia __memutuskan untuk menunda__ke__berangkat__an__ menuju kantor._

_"__D__engar, aku tidak tahu kau ini mahkluk macam apa, Tao__.__" __Yifan __merendahkan nada suaranya. Ia merasa terenyuh dengan Tao yang menatapnya dengan pandangan takut dan was__-was__ dari balik tameng sayapnya._

_Selain itu, __Yifan Wu__ juga masih sayang nyawa. Takut__-__takut jika ujung sayap itu akan melukai tubuh dan rohnya menghampiri sang ibu di alam sana. Bukannya ia tidak mau melihat sang ibu tercinta, tapi ia masih ingin menikmati hidup__di dunia._

_"__T__api yang bisa kusimpulkan dari kondisimu adalah__: __kau hilang ingatan. Aku tidak tahu kau __adalah __sejenis manusia atau bukan—maksudku, __entah __mahkluk semacam dirimu merasakan juga atau tidak, tapi manusia sepertiku akan mendapat status seperti itu juga ketika mereka melihat kondisiku yang cirinya sama sepertimu__. Apa __kau paham..?"_

_Tao hanya menatap __Yifan__ dengan tatapan melas ketakutan__ dan lapar tak terkira__. Membuat__ Yifan__ hanya mendesah berat (lagi), dan berfikir bahwa apa yang dikatakannya itu me__lahirkan__ hasil yang __tak berguna__.__ Ia yakin jika Tao tidak paham apalagi mendengar penjelasan panjang lebarnya._

_**KRUUUKKK**_

_"__hei, aku lapar, kakak__.." bisik Tao amat pelan. Wajahnya __malu dan semakin__ memelas. Namun __Yifan__ tahu jika apa yang diucapkan Tao berhubungan dengan bunyi perut yang lapar. "__Aku__ lapar." Tao menaikkan satu oktaf nada melasnya. Perutnya berbunyi lagi, namun dengan suara yang sedikit dibesarkan nadanya._

_Yifan Wu__ beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia melangkah dengan langkah lebar menuju lemari pakaian. Memilih salah satu kemeja berlengan pendek yang ia kenakan, karena kemejanya yang ini telah basah oleh keringat. Ia mengabaikan gumaman melas Tao yang terus mengatakan lapar dengan nada lirih dan mengiba._

_Pria__itu __menutup matanya erat__-__erat, ia tak ingin hilang kendali dan memarahi mahkluk menawan bersayap di kamarnya yang __merengek __berisik. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengeratkan rahangnya dan menormalkan deru nafas beratnya._

_Di sisi lain, Tao tidak lagi rewel (hal yang patut __Yifan Wu__ syukuri). Tao memfokuskan pandangannya pada pria yang ia panggil 'gege' atas permintaan si pemilik nama. Lebih tepatnya, Tao menatap bahu dan punggung __lebar nan __kokoh __Yifan__ yang sedang membuka kemejanya._

_Perlahan tapi pasti, Tao merasa wajahnya memanas. Begitu pula dengan tubuhnya. Selain itu, jatungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dan aliran darahnya mengalir dengan cepat pula. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah, manakala sesuatu di selangkangannya sedikit menegang di balik selimut__, menusuk-nusuk kain dan udara__. Tao merunduk malu dan takut. Tao menutup erat matanya dan berharap jika __Yifan__ tidak menyadari perubahan aneh pada tubuhnya._

_"Tao__..!__"_

_Tao tersentak. Lalu mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat __Yifan__ yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Sekarang __pria itu__ tidak lagi mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang merah marunnya, melainkan kemeja berlengan pendek berwarna hijau tua._

_"__I-i-iya__?"_

_"__K__au melamunkan apa? __A__pa kau berhasil mengingat sesuatu?" Tao menggeleng lemah._

"_Oh, tuhan. Baiklah, baiklah." __Kris memijat pelipisnya. Mungkin yang ia asumsikan jika Tao hilang ingatan itu benar adanya. "ya sudah. Kau mau sarapan apa. Jangan yang susah, karena akau tidak pintar memasak."_

_"__Aku__..," Tao mengerjap mata pandanya. "__Se-sebenarnya aku ingin biskuit _Faircookies_."_

"_Tidak ada biskuit macam itu di rumah ini. Yang lainnya saja."_

"_ka-ka-kalau begitu, aku __mau salad buah, gege__.__ Tao mau salad bua__h. Ada tidak-ada tidak-ada tidak..?__" Tao merajuk seperti anak kecil yang sedang memohon untuk dibelikan mainan. Tak lupa, kedua tangannya diangkat untuk menyentuh celana panjang hitam__ Yifan__._

_Yifan Wu__ menautkan alis tebalnya. "__K__au yakin? tidak butuh yang lain?" Tao menggeleng cepat. "__B__aiklah, semangkuk salad buah dan segelas jus str__o__beri di ruang dapur. Kau akan mendapatkannya di ruangan sebelah kanan kamar ini."_

_Yifan__ pun keluar dari kamar. Mengabaikan pekikan girang dari bibir __kucing __Tao yang mengatakan bahwa __Yifan Wu__ adalah orang yang baik__ meskipun temperamen__._

* * *

.

.

* * *

Yifan Wu meneguk kopinya yang telah dingin dengan satu tegukan sekaligus, mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu di apartemennya ternyata cukup membuatnya haus dan juga tersenyum kecil-geli dengan rengekan sang lelaki muda bersayap. Hal janggal itu membuat Chanyeol Park mengernyitkan dahinya. Chanyeol Park meneguk kopi dingin pesanannya hingga beberapa tegukan, lalu ia menyimpan _tablet_ pintarnya ke dalam tas selempang warna biru laut yang ia pangku diatas paha. Dan penanya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jas abu-abunya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompet kulit berwarna coklat muda, meletakkannya di nampan yang terdapat _bill_ harga keseluruhan pesanannya. Lalu, ia melirik kearah Yifan yang sedang bersidekap sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi. Chanyeol akan membuka mulut untuk bertanya kondisinya yang terlihat berkeringat (padahal ruang _cafe_ ber-_AC_), akan tetapi Yifan sudah menyela lebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak apa – apa. Jangan banyak tanya lagi, Park."

Chanyeol mendengus. Kalau sudah begitu, rasa ingin tahunya yang luar biasa dengan keadaan Kris harus mau tidak mau harus dihilangkan. Chanyeol Park tipe orang yang mudah penasaran, dan jika diberi jawaban penolakan mutlak macam itu, rasanya membuat ia sebal dan jengkel. "Lalu, kau mau membayar sendiri pesananmu atau kubayarkan _bill_-nya, Wu?" Chanyeol membalas balik dengan menyebut marga Yifan.

Membuat Yifan yang sedang menutup kedua mata untuk menetralkan rasa pusing di kepala, membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Lalu ia mengangguk kecil dan mengambil tas jinjing yang tergeletak di sebelahnya. Pria muda itu beranjak dari kursi sambil merapihkan sedikit tatanan rambut pirangnya.

"kau bayarkan saja _bill_-nya. Akan kuganti uangmu lewat gaji bulan ini."

"Oh, baiklah!"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan uangnya dan meletakkannya di nampan Yifan. Lalu menyusul Kris setelah ia berkata pada sang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat di hadapannya untuk memberitahu bahwa uang mereka ada di nampan. Sang pelayan itu mengangguk dan melemparkan ungkapan untuk datang kembali dengan nada ramah.

"Yifan, apa kau ingin ikut?" Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil di sisi kemudi, sedangkan Kris di sisi sebelah kemudi. Dan mereka sama-sama meletakkan tasnya di kursi belakang. "ikut ke mana?" balik tanya Yifan.

Chanyeol melirik nakal dan menyeringai lebar. Yifan yang kebetulan menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan datarnya yang biasa, kini mengerutkan keningnya. Merasa janggal dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang hanya keluar jika ada sesuatu yang membuat sifat suka bersenang-senangnya keluar.

Chanyeol Park tidak menjawab, namun ia menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Yifan Wu. Sebelumnya ia telah mengetahui jika Yifan merusakan ponselnya dari sang sahabat yang menjadi atasannya. Ketika ditanya apa sebabnya, Yifan hanya menyuruhkan untuk kembali ke meja sekretaris dan memesankan ponsel pintar baru kepada toko langganan mereka.

"Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan info ini jika kau tidak merusak ponselmu, Wu. lihatlah pesan singkat yang dikirimkan oleh si wajah malaikat itu!"

Yifan membaca beberapa deret kalimat yang diawali salam dan pertanyaan kabar dalam bahasa inggris. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia meletakkan ponsel Chanyeol di kantung celananya. Ia menyamankan posisi dan memejamkan mata. Merasa lelah dengan kejadian di setengah hari ini.

"Sepulang kerja, kita langsung saja ke sana. Tapi sekarang, kita mampir ke toko baju langganan. Aku tak ingin pakai baju formal di acara reunian nanti."

Chanyeol bersiul senang, "Siap tuan muda!"

Yifan Wu mendengus. Kemudian ia membawa wajahnya melihat pemandangan luar. Kepalanya ditopang oleh tangan kanan yang berdiam manis di sisi jendela mobil. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan kilat rasa lelah.

Perlahan, mata setajam elang itu tertutup.

"Bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai."

"Huh, kau tidak enak badan? Kalau iya, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu ikut datang ke sana."

"Tidak." bisik Kris sedikit parau. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Park.

aku hanya...

... merasa kepalaku sedikit pusing."

_Tentu saja_, dengus Yifan dalam hati.

_Semua orang pasti akan merasa pusing dan gelisah jika __mereka__ mengalami kejadian aneh seperti yang dialami oleh__ku_, benaknya berpendapat. Belum lagi dengan beberapa spekulasi dan asumsi ambigu yang menggelayut manja di otak pintar Yifan Wu.

Yifan Wu mengakui, jika ia tidak merasakan kejadian aneh dan ketakutan yang luar biasa—atau mungkin kejadian yang ia alami adalaha hal fantasi yang berasal dari salah satu novel detektif miliknya, maka dengan senang hati Yifan mempersilahkan otaknya untuk mengurai pertanyaan dan mencari tahu jawaban hingga ke seluk beluknya.

Sayangnya, itu tidak benar.

Karena ia yakin, saat kejadian itu berlangsung—

—Yifan bersungguh-sungguh sepenuhnya dalam kondisi sadar dan baik-baik saja.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**See you next chapter!**

.

**Special thanks!** **a)** _Readers_ **b)** _reviewers_ **c)** _favers-followers_


	3. Bab 3

Yifan Wu ingat. Dan juga ingatan Yifan tidak terlalu buruk.

Saat itu, ia masih bersama Chanyeol Park yang masih berbicara tentang jadwal mereka untuk seminggu ke depan tanpa melihat ke dalam buku cacatan saku. Dengan mulut yang sedikit berbusa karena terlalu banyak berbicara; Yifan bisa melihat itu melalui lirik mata. Chanyeol memang tidak pintar, tapi pria tinggi itu cukup cekatan dan memiliki daya ingat yang memuaskan, itulah sebabnya Yifan menawari posisi sekretaris pada pria Park di perusahaannya.

Dan Yifan juga ingat jika ia mengabaikan tatapan dan lirikan nakal dari beberapa wanita penghibur yang kebetulan lewat. Pria itu memandang angkuh dan menganggap status mereka tidak setara dengan status terhormatnya. Membuang muka dengan gaya sombong dan tidak pedulian. Namun, itu tidak membuat para wanita penghibur yang menjajakan kenikmatan dunia sesaat itu membencinya. Justru mereka menanamkan hasrat untuk menaklukan pria jual mahal seperti Yifan Wu yang susah ditaklukan.

Yifan Wu mengabaikan tatapan lapar yang terlihat ganas di wajah berpoles para wanita penghibur.

Berbeda dengan Yifan, Chanyeol justru menanggapinya dengan tatapan yang tidak lebih nakal dari mereka. Chanyeol mengerling nakal. Sedikit lidah ia keluarkan, bermaksud untuk menggoda. Dan dengan sekali gerakan, ia mengurung dua wanita yang lubangnya telah berpengalaman dengan beragam kejantanan pria itu di masing – masing lengannya.

Wanita yang diapit di lengan sebelah kanan, Chanyeol mencumbu leher sang wanita yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya, sekaligus meremas seduktif bokong besarnya yang terbalut _brief_ ketat hitam.

Dan wanita yang diapit di lengan sebelah kiri, telapak tangannya meremas payudara wanita yang berusia lebih tua dari Chanyeol, buah dadanya terekspose jelas karena _singlet_nya yang ketat dan transparan.

Menimbulkan pekikan kecil dan desahan lirih.

Yifan muak. Bahkan ia berusaha untuk tidak menghamburkan isi makan siangnya di lorong remang – remang klub tempat mereka berada. Menjijikkan. Yifan Wu adalah sosok angkuh yang dididik dengan pendidikan tata krama kolot dan _ortodoks_; seperti para bangsawan pada umumnya.

Hanya saja, untuk situasi tertentu, tata krama kolot dan _ortodoks_ yang diajarkan sang kakek itu tidak berlaku untuk di beberapa situasi.

"Park, aku heran. Mereka itu sesuatu yang bekas dan tidak segar sama sekali. Kau masih memakainya? Kupikir masih banyak yang berkualitas dan segar diluar sana, kalau kau lupa."

Dengan berat hati dan sedikit meminta maaf kepada dua wanita yang telah ia jamah, Chanyeol Park pun langsung menyusul Yifan Wu yang telah meninggalkannya. Kembali menjelajahi lorong remang yang sayup-sayup terdengar desahan kenikmatan yang mengerubung manja di telinga.

"Kau terlalu kasar, Wu." Balas Chanyeol. Yifan menghela nafas tak acuh. "aku hanya berpendapat. Sekaligus menyadarkanmu bahwa mereka hanya mampir bagi sesuatu-yang-berada-di-selangkanganmu itu. Mampir dan sangat becek."

Dan tepat saat percakapan itu berakhir,

... juga saat tangannya membuka pintu ruangan dimana acara reunian berlangsung,

... ketika ia memulai masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan tiga langkah awal,

—semuanya berubah total.

* * *

.

**Bab 3** :: **Malaikat Jatuh**; Saat malam terlihat mendung dengan bulan sabit sebagai penonton acara pertama

.

* * *

**Fallen Angel**

.

**Screenplays**!Kristao with other official pairing

.

**I don't own anything, except this storyline**

.

**A****kai Momo (c) 2015**

.

**T - M**

.

**Fantasy-Supranatural-Suspense-Mystery-Romance-Psychological**

.

**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys love/ Alternative Universe with typo(s)**

.

**No like, don't read!**

.

**Summary!**: Yifan Wu yang seorang pengusaha sukses merasa bahwa kehidupan sempurna tanpa celanya terasa membosankan. Karenanya, ia selalu berharap jika setiap ia bangun dari bunga tidur, ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang akan merubah poros hidupnya. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menemukan sesosok manusia bersayap yang jatuh di _rooftop_ apartemennya saat senja hari?

/ "... _Tao. Hanya itu yang Tao ingat_."/

/ "_D__engar, aku memang berharap jika sesuatu yang menarik datang di kehidupan__-__sempurna__-__tanpa__-__cela__-__yang __-__terasa__-__membosankan__-__bagiku; tapi, bukan berarti jika itu adalah aku harus menjadi _baby sitter_ mahkluk sepertimu, Tao!_"/

(_My first fantasy __multichapter-fiction_!)

* * *

.

.

* * *

Semua yang tertangkap apik oleh mata hitam kecoklatannya adalah gelap gulita.

Yifan menoleh ke segala arah dengan memanggil nama teman-temannya. Namun, yang membalas seruan paniknya hanyalah gaung dari suaranya sendiri. Yifan terpaku dan matanya berkaca-kaca gelisah.

Tak lama suhu di tempat asing yang tak Yifan ketahui itu berubah menjadi rendah. Menjadi dingin. Menujam kasar dan tak sopan kulit tubuh. Sirkulasi darah dalam tubuhnya beradaptasi dengan suhu dingin, menjadi mengalir lebih cepat dan deras. Ingin Yifan mengusir rasa dingin yang asing dan membuat tubuhnya merasa hangat. Namun apa daya, suhu dingin itu seolah menerornya berkali-kali hingga membuatnya lemah tak berkutik.

Dan Yifan merasa bulu di kulit lengan dan tengkuknya mengejang; berdiri. Tanda bahwa ia sedang mengalami rasa takut akibat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hal menyeramkan.

Detik demi detik, tubuhnya terasa berat untuk digerakkan. Yifan mulai kesulitan untuk meraup udara untuk sirkulasi pernapasannya. Kepalanya kembali pusing dan berdenyut-denyut hebat. Membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

Di cengkramnya kepala bersurai pirangnya itu. Mengeratkan cengkramannya dengan kasar; dan bahkan sesekali telapak tangannya mengepal dan memukul kepalanya yang terus berdenyut seperti urat nadinya. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit dengan membuat rasa sakitnya yang lain agar bisa teralihkan.

Tapi itu sia-sia. Tidak ada efek yang signifikan dan berguna. Karena pada akhirnya, justru denyutan itu bertambah liar dan ganas. Membuat Kris berteriak kesakitan dengan keras. Meraung seperti orang yang kehilangan rasa sadarnya.

Teriakannya memantul di tempat gelap gulita yang terasa hampa tersebut.

Sekuat mungkin Yifan menahan isak tangis karena rasa sakit aneh yang ia rasakan.

Seluruh anggota tubuhnya mulai gemetar hingga ke sudut-sudutnya. Dan tenaganya terasa terhisap kuat-kuat; mengambil energinya hingga ke ubun kepala. Sesuatu yang tidak Yifan ketahui identitasnya seolah menghisap rakus energi tubuhnya dengan ganas. Tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai dan tegap itu tak berdaya sebab seperti sedang ditarik ke bawah dengan tarikan yang kuat. Membuat posisinya yang berdiri menjadi goyah dan terjerembab ke depan. Lantas berguling ke kanan dan berguling ke kiri dengan gelisah.

Yifan merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuh dan kesadarannya. Ia merasa tertekan, entah karena apa. Dan rasa tertekan itu membuat ia merasakan rasa sepeti orang yang terserang depresi akut.

Dalam perut Yifan, ada yang mengocok – ngocok lambung. Meremas lambung dengan kuat layaknya meremas spons dan memukul kasar lambungnya bak samsak tinju. Membuat sang pria Wu menahan mual yang luar biasa.

Dengan gerakan yang dipaksakan, tangan kanannya yang gemetar dan melemas tak berdaya membekap mulut yang sudah mengeluarkan suara ingin muntah. Sensasi mual yang luar biasa itu terus datang, hingga keringat dingin mengalir di pori-pori kulitnya. Selain itu, pandangannya menjadi buram dan berkabut karena gumpalan air di pelupuk mata.

Kemudian, Yifan melihat melihat beberapa titik cahaya kecil berwarna merah di kedua bola matanya. Bergerak ke segala arah yang di jangkau lensa matanya. Yifan tidak tahu apa itu, tidak ingin tahu apa itu dan tidak ingin tahu bagaimana titik-titik merah itu bisa terjangkau oleh matanya di tempat gelap gulita seperti ini.

Satu-satunya yang ia inginkan hanyalah keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini.

Satu menit kemudian, setelah ia berhasil mengendalikan emosi dan jiwanya, Yifan melihat ada seberkas cahaya. Cahaya itu tampak perlahan, dan semakin – lama terlihat semakin menyilau. Eksistensi cahaya itu semakin membesar-melebarkan bentuk dan mendekati posisi Yifan.

Bentuknya oval dan seperti pintu menuju dimensi asing lain yang tak Yifan ketahui.

Yifan Wu merasa itu adalah jalan keluar dari tempat aneh ini. Dengan raut wajah yang terlihat lega dan tersenyum tipis, ia berniat bangun dari posisi dan melangkah menuju seberkas cahaya yang sedang berpendar.

Namun tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak.

Seperti ada yang menahan kedua kakinya—

—seperti ada yang menariknya menjauh dan turun dari permukaan.

Rasa penasaran menyelubungi benak Yifan, bertanya-nyata apa gerangan yang terjadi lagi.

Maka, dengan sekejap dan merautkan wajah kesal, Kris membalikkan pandangannya ke bawah tubuh.

Hanya demi mendapati banyak pasang tangan berwarna putih yang ramping. Tangan wanita, yang kuku – kukunya sebagian terkelupas dan mengalirkan darah bertekstur kental berbau menyengat. Tangan putih pucat itu menarik kakinya dengan tenaga kuat. Membuat Yifan tertarik ke bawah.

Tangan itu mengerat di kaki kanan Kris. Bahkan jemarinya menggaruk – garuk kaki Kris. Hingga celananya tampak berlubang tak teratur dan ikut mengeluakan darah amis yang segar.

"AAARRRGGHHH...!"

**gret!–gret!–gret!–gret!–gret!–gret!–gret!–gret!**

Tangan putih pucat itu terus mengerat pada celananya, menggaruk – garuk, dan menarik paksa tubuh Yifan; yang mulai tenggelam dibalik lubang pekat warna hitam hingga membuatnya mengaum takut dan kesakitan.

"AAARRRGGHHH...!"

**gret!–gret!–gret!–gret!–gret!–gret!–gret!–gret!**

Yifan bergerak panik dan kasar. Kakinya yang tak dijamah tangan hidup itu mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan wanita yang masih menggelayut manja. Sedangkan tangannya mencoba menahan beban tubuh agar dirinya tidak terlalu jaruh di tarik ke bawah.

Tak lupa, bibirnya berkoar-koar meminta tolong. Berkali – kali ia berteriak meminta tolong, disertai menyebutkan beberapa nama temannya.

Diantara suara meminta tolong Yifan, sayup-sayup terdengar suara denting piano yang nyaring dari atas sana.

Bersamaan dengan terdengar suara piano tua itu, beberapa pasang tangan putih pucat menyeruak muncul di sekitar tubuh Yifan. Tangan-tangan itu muncul dengan jumlah pasangan yang terhitung banyak. Masing-masing tangan wanita itu mengambil beberapa tempat di bagian tubuh Yifan yang tak berdaya. Menariknya bersamaan, hingga sebagian tubuh Yifan telah tenggelam, masuk ke dalam lubang hitam yang terasa lengket dan kental di kulitnya.

Mata Yifan Wu membola melotot.

Dan di detik ini, jantungnya berpacu dahsyat hingga membuatnya kesakitan karena terlalu keras berdetak.

Terdengar suara yang saling bersahut-sahutan. Menggema dan menggaung. Berkoar – koar; mengaum keras memekakkan sepasang telinga Yifan.

Pertama-tama suara tawa nyaring, lalu terdengar suara teriakan yang memecahkan keheningan, kemudian di susul suara tangis yang terdengar pilu; bersamaan dengan suara umpatan – makian dengan kosakata kasar yang menyakitkan kalbu mahkluk yang mendengarnya.

Yifan tidak tahu suara siapa yang menurutnya terdengar seperti rekaman melodi kematian. Suara yang selalu diputar kembali dari awal ketika timingnya telah habis. Namun semakin lama, suara yang saling bersahutan itu terdengar berubah menjadi mantra-mantra ajaib yang menakutkan.

Suara-suara itu bersatu padu menghias melodi piano tua klasik.

Yifan mengadahkan kepalanya. Mencoba untuk tidak membiarkan tangan-tangan menjijikkan itu menjamah wajahnya. Walau cahaya merah itu masih menggerayangi lensa pandangannya, sepasang keping mata Yifan mulai melihat sesuatu yang berwarna.

Sebuah cangkir teh berwarna putih merah yang tergeletak miring. Membuat teh yang berada di dalamnya mengalir keluar dan menggenangi badan cangkir.

Dan sebuah sendok teh berwarna platina tersangkut cantik di gagang cangkir.

Sedangkan piring cangkir porselen itu telah pecah. Berhamburan dengan kepingan–kepingan berbeda bentuk. Ujungnya yang tajam berkilat–kilat. Menggoda siapa saja untuk menggoreskan nadi tubuh agar membasahinya dengan darah segar yang kental dan berbau menyengat.

Pandangan Yifan diperluas lagi. Menjangkau seluruh benda yang ada di ruangan kuno yang tampak seperti kamar. Ruangan itu memiliki dinding yang ber-_wallpaper_-kan gambar bunga lili lonceng dengan sulur berwarna putih sedangkan gambar dasarnya berwarna hijau lumut.

Ada beberapa bingkai foto dengan segala bentuk berwarna kuning emas. Akan tetapi, kondisi semua bingkai yang tergantung dan tertata dengan tinggi tak beraturan itu sama. Tanpa adanya foto atau lukisan di sana. Kosong. Bingkai itu kosong tak berisi apapun.

Yifan mengernyitkan dahinya. Bertanya-tanya kenapa kamar bergaya klasik itu bersedia saja meletakkan bingkai tanpa isi di dindingnya.

Lalu matanya melirik ke kanan, dan mendapati Sebuah ranjang tua berkelambu abu-abu pucat tertata cantik di sana. Bahkan tiangnya dihiasi beberapa lilit pita belang hitam-putih dan ornamen buket bunga mawar merah dari kertas origami. Tampak feminim.

Di samping kanan ranjang itu, ada sebuah meja nakas berwarna merah marun. Diatas meja nakas itu ada bunga krisantemum hitam, lili putih, mawar putih, dan mawar merah yang terkumpul apik di sebuah vas berwarna putih tulang.

Di sampingnya, ada sebuah sangkar burung berwarna hitam gelap. Dililit pita berenda berwarna hitam-putih dan sangkar berbentuk bulat itu hanya terisi oleh dua kepala boneka kelinci berbeda warna. Dua kepala boneka kelinci yang di bagian lehernya terdapat kapuk berhamburan itu di selimuti oleh beberapa helai bulu putih-hitam-merah, dengan masing-masing sebelah kancing mata si kepala boneka mencuat keluar, bahkan telinganya tampak rusak dan cacat.

kondisi ganjil di sangkar itu membuat Yifan menggeretakkan giginya.

Lalu, diantara suara – suara yang masih memperlihatkan keeksistensiannya, sayup-sayup terdengar nyanyian seseorang.

Pandangan Yifan berubah kearah kiri. Dengan bantuan cahaya yang remang – remang, pria itu melihat ada sesosok lelaki sedang memainkan piano tua klasik. Dan sesuai dengan dugaannya, sosok itulah yang menyanyi.

("_When i see you, darling, _

_there was a love for me._

_With your gentle voices, _

_you hold me to the sweet hills_.")

Lagu yang dilantunkan dengan suara pilu, sendu dan menyeramkan di saat yang bersamaan. Lirik sederhana yang telah digoreskan tangan di kertas yang berserakan yang teralun lembut. Sangat lembut, terdengar seperti bisikan rahasia yang ringkih tak berdaya.

Dan diantara kertas lirik berwarna coklat tua lusuh, ada beberapa boneka binatang yang tergeletak tak sempurna. Entah itu tanpa kepala, tanpa lengan, tanpa kaki dan bahkan ada yang kapuknya menggerumbul dibalik perut boneka yang terkoyak – koyak. Kapuk itu bertebaran di mana-mana, begitu juga dengan anggota tubuh boneka lainnya yang terlepas. Di sebuah boneka binatang kelinci coklat, di bagian lehernya yang mengeluarkan beberapa gumpalan kapuk, terdapat gunting perak, garpu platina, dan pisau roti.

("_Now you see me, darling, _

_lookin' for your affection._

_With my softly whispers, _

_hold you to dreams, my love_.")

Tiga benda tajam itu menghiasi leher sang boneka yang terduduk manis di bawah kursi tempat sosok lelaki itu memainkan permainan musiknya. Seolah ia adalah tamu istimewa sang pianis yang berhak ditempatkan di posisi termewah.

Yifan sedikit mengenali sosok yang duduk membelakanginya.

Rambut hitam legam sejelaganya yang tampak lembut,

Kulit seputih saljunya yang tampak ringkih dan tersembunyi di balik selimut tebal berwarna hitam,

Dan juga sepasang sayapnya yang terkatup cantik yang menempel pada punggung di balik selimut putih gadingnya.

"... Tao..?" lirih Yifan dengan nada bertanya.

Tak ada jawaban yang berarti dari mahkluk bersayap yang telah ia selamatkan. Sosok yang dikenalnya sebagai Tao itu justru berkutat dengan pianonya. Sesekali tubuhnya bergoyang riang ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti irama lagu yang terdengar menyedihkan.

("_Is an angel gate open now..?_

_I want singing with you, for the world, for the dreams_

_Is an sweet-heart sleep now..?_

_I want dancing with you,_

_Underneath the stars and the crescent moon._

_Above the shadows, beside the fairy-wings,_

_With our pleasure, with our pleasure, my heart._")

Sesekali juga, nyanyian yang merangsek keluar dari bibirnya diselingi tawa kikikan bahagia. Lalu bermonolog ria dengan nada suara yang berubah-ubah, menghentikan sejenak nyanyiannya yang menggugah kalbu.

Alih-alih bertanya kenapa Tao bisa berada di tempat ganjil seperti ini, Yifan justru terus memanggil nama Tao dengan suara yang tercekat dan kelelahan. Pria Wu itu bahkan baru menyadari bahwa tubuhnya telah hampir tenggelam hidup-hidup. Kini tinggal dada ke atas saja yang masih utuh.

Mengetahui hal itu, dengan wajah dan nada panik, Yifan memanggil Tao. Berulang – ulang,

—dan boneka yang terduduk di bawah kursi itulah yang merespon, kepalanya yang rusak tak terkira itu bergerak dan bergetar-getar seperti sedang tertawa,

—tak lama kemudian, dengan menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang tersayat – tergunting kasar ke kanan dan ke kiri, boneka itu memberikan salam perpisahan.

("_When you see me, darling,_

_There was a love for you._

_With a gentle voices,_

_I hold you to the sweet hills_.")

**ZRAAAAKKKK!**

**CRING!****-****CRING!****-CRING!-CRING!-CRING!-SR****RAAA****AAA****KK!**

Bersamaan dengan timing itu, keluarlah beberapa rantai yang menjalar dari bawah keatas; lalu melilit tubuh Kris dengan tarikan yang kuat.

**GRREEEETTTTTT! WWHHOOOOSSSHHHHH!**

Kris berteriak keras dan beberapa butir air mata terbang dari pelupuk matanya karena angin yang timbul dari tarikan tersebut. Melayang-layang menghiasi langit gelap gulita di atas ruang asing tersebut.

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHH...!"

* * *

.

.

("_Now i see you, darling,_

_Lookin' for my affection._

_With a softly whispers,_

_Hold me to dreams, my love_.")

.

.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun bersiul-siul ringan. Kedua telapak tangannya menyangga wajah manisnya yang sedang menikmati angin malam; sekaligus meraup oksigen.

Iapun memposisikan dirinya agar lebih nyaman.

Kedua siku tangannya bertumpu di pagar besi bulat yang terdapat di _rooftop_ salah satu gedung pencakar langit di kota itu. Membiarkan ganasnya angin malam yang tercicip dingin menerpa kulit tubuhnya. Menghentak-hentakkan wujudnya pada eksistensi tubuh pria berparas manis yang memiliki _wajah bayi_ khasnya.

Baekhyun menyenderkan tubuh bagian depannya dipagar besi itu. kedua kakinya yang dibalutkan celana bahan berwarna putih selutut itu menyilang. Sedangkan salah satu kakinya yang dipakaikan sepatu _furboot_ kuning-putih menghentak kecil; beradu argumen nada dengan permukaan lantai yang hanya dipoleskan semen.

Tak berselang lama, Baekhyun menyeringai. Menampilkan deret gigi putihnya yang terbaur rapi pada bibirnya yang _kissable_.

Bersamaan dengan itu, kedua bola mata Baekhyun yang terkatup; terbuka dengan gaya cantik yang terkesan elegan. Memamerkan sepasang keping mata berwarna kuning. Mata itu berpendar indah, menyatu dengan suasana remang di sekitar _rooftop_; dengan di dalam irisnya terdapat garis _spiral_ _oval_ sempurna.

Sambil memfokuskan tatapan nyalangnya pada sosok yang termenung di balkon salah satu kamar di gedung seberang, Baekhyun mengarahkan tangannya ke belakang. Membawa telapak tangannya yang terbuka kebawah, kearah bayangannya yang terbentuk karena cahaya bulan sabit tepat diatas langit malam yang bermuram durja.

Perlahan, bayangan Baekhyun bergerak kecil, disusul dengan keluarnya beberapa garis semu berukuran sedang yang terjumlah cukup banyak. Menari-nari cantik di udara. Lalu, garis bayangan itu saling bergerak kearah satu sama lain. Saling merekat dan mengikat menjadi sebuah benda panjang yang besar.

Bayangan hitam pekat itu membentuk sebuah senjata; senapan laras panjang klasik.

Baekhyun mengambil senapan itu, menariknya mendekat untuk ia fungsikan. Membiarkan sisa-sisa tali bayangan-fleksibel yang menyatu dari senapannya menuju bayangan dirinya.

Mengatur _sco__pe_ yang telah tersedia di depan pelatuk kecil, Baekhyun memposisikan salah satu keping mata indahnya di lensa _sco__pe_. Memandang sosok yang menjadi targetnya dari balik lensa bidik senapan miliknya.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan menatap tajam sosok berjenis kelamin sama dengannya yang sedang berdiri tegak menatap muramnya langit tanpa berbintang. Baekhyun melebarkan seringai sebentar, lalu menjilat permukaan bibirnya dengan gaya sensual. Kemudian bersiul nyaring dan menyeringai kembali.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, sayang~" bisiknya. Membiarkan keheningan semu yang mendengarkan. "Ah~" desah Baekhyun sedu. "Aku ingin sekali menembak kepalamu, sayang. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Luhan gege hanya memintaku untuk menembak tubuhmu saja. Menyebalkan sekali, bukan..?"

**SET!**

Jari telunjuk Baekhyun menekan perlahan sang pelatuk.

"Tapi tidak masalah—oh! tak apa-apa! Karena ketika kau telah kami _genggam_ _erat_, aku bisa melakukan apapun sesukaku! I-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi.. mmh! Aku jadi tidak sabar!"

**Crek!****-****crek!****-****ctik!**

.

.

**DOR!**

"MATI KAU, DASAR MAHKLUK PEMBAWA SIAL..!"

.

**DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR****!-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!**

"MATI KAU, TAO! A-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA...! A-HA-HA-HA-HA...!"

.

**DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR! **

"AH-AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA...! A-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA...!"

.

**DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!**

"AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA..!"

Malam itu yang belum terlalu larut, saat langit kelam terlihat mendung dan sesekali awan kabut melewari eksistensi bulan sabit yang terlihat membentuk seringaian;

Diatas salah satu gedung pencakar langit di kota, terdengar suara tembakan dan lengkingan nyaring yang saling berbaur dan bersahut-sahutan. Berasal dari salah satu makhluk bersayap putih yang memiliki keping mata kuning ber_spiral_. Mata yang berpendar menyilaukan; berkilat-kilat penuh kebencian.

Memperlihatkan spekulasi beragam begitu melihat raut wajah bahagia ketika sosok yang identik dengan warna kuning itu menembak sang target timah panas.

Kepala sosok itu menunduk rendah, memposisikan matanya di balik _sco__pe_ bening. Pasang mata kuningnya menatap jijik pada tempat dimana target berlangsung. Alisnya mengerut, namun mulutnya masih terbuka lebar-lebar mengeluarkan suara tawa melengkingnya.

Suaranya memekakkan telinga mahkluk hidup lain. Menggema di langit dan memecah angkasa rasa yang sedang dalam proses merasakan waktu malam.

Makhluk bersayap itu tidak mempedulikan suara-suara histeris dari orang-orang dibawahnya yang terdengar ketakutan karena suara tembakan membabi buta, dan hanya membiarkan emosi juga kesadarannya terhanyut dalam dunia akan keinginannya untuk membunuh sang target senapan tersayang.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**See you next chapter!**

.

**Special Thanks!** **a)** _Readers_ **b)** _Reviewers_ **c)** _Favers-Followers_


	4. Bab 4

**DOR!**

"MATI KAU, DASAR MAHKLUK PEMBAWA SIAL..!"

.

**DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR****!-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!**

"MATI KAU, TAO! A-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA...! A-HA-HA-HA-HA...!"

.

**DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR! **

"AH-AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA...! A-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA...!"

.

**DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!**

"AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA..!"

Malam itu yang belum terlalu larut, saat langit kelam terlihat mendung dan sesekali awan kabut melewari eksistensi bulan sabit yang terlihat membentuk seringaian;

Diatas salah satu gedung pencakar langit di kota, terdengar suara tembakan dan lengkingan nyaring yang saling berbaur dan bersahut-sahutan. Berasal dari salah satu makhluk bersayap putih yang memiliki keping mata kuning ber_spiral_. Mata yang berpendar menyilaukan; berkilat-kilat penuh kebencian.

Memperlihatkan spekulasi beragam begitu melihat raut wajah bahagia ketika sosok yang identik dengan warna kuning itu menembak sang target timah panas.

Kepala sosok itu menunduk rendah, memposisikan matanya di balik _sco__pe_ bening. Pasang mata kuningnya menatap jijik pada tempat dimana target berlangsung. Alisnya mengerut, namun mulutnya masih terbuka lebar-lebar mengeluarkan suara tawa melengkingnya.

Suaranya memekakkan telinga mahkluk hidup lain. Menggema di langit dan memecah angkasa rasa yang sedang dalam proses merasakan waktu malam.

Makhluk bersayap itu tidak mempedulikan suara-suara histeris dari orang-orang dibawahnya yang terdengar ketakutan karena suara tembakan membabi buta, dan hanya membiarkan emosi juga kesadarannya terhanyut dalam dunia akan keinginannya untuk membunuh sang target senapan tersayang.

* * *

.

**Bab 4** :: **Malaikat Jatuh**; Sama

.

* * *

**Fallen Ange****l**

.

**Screenplays**!Kristao with other official pairing

.

**I don't own anything, except storyline**

.

**A****kai Momo (c) 2015**

.

**T - M**

.

**Fantasy-Supranatural-Suspense-Mystery-Romance-Psychological**

.

**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys love/ Alternative Universe with typo(s)**

.

**No like, don't read!**

.

**Summary!** : Yifan Wu yang seorang pengusaha sukses merasa bahwa kehidupan sempurna tanpa celanya terasa membosankan. Karenanya, ia selalu berharap jika setiap ia bangun dari bunga tidur, ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang akan merubah poros hidupnya. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menemukan sesosok manusia bersayap yang jatuh di rooftop apartemennya saat senja hari?

/ "_... Tao. Hanya itu yang Tao ingat._"/

/ "_D__engar, aku memang berharap jika sesuatu yang menarik datang di kehidupan__-__sempurna__-__tanpa__-__cela__-__yang__-__terasa__-__membosankan__-__bagiku; tapi, bukan berarti jika itu adalah aku harus menjadi _baby sitter_ mahkluk sepertimu, Tao!_"/

(**My** **first fantasy ****multichapter-fiction!**)

* * *

.

.

* * *

Cuping telinga Minseok bergerak-gerak.

Bergerak kecil namun terus-menerus. Tampak seperti radar penangkap suara.

Minseok yang saat itu sedang berbelanja makanan basah di gerai pinggir jalan, ikut menoleh ke sumber suara tembakan beruntun berlangsung. Orang-orang di sekitarnyapun seperti itu. Bergerombol di sekeliling Minseok yang sedang memakan salah sebuah bakpau daging yang ia beli.

Mereka saling berbisik-bisik dan berbicara dengan nada suara rendah. Semuanya saling berasumsi dan berspekulasi. Ada yang berspekulasi bahwa suara tembakan itu adalah _efek suara_ dari _game action_ di salah satu ruang gedung sekitar; dan ada yang menganggap bahwa sedang terjadi peringkusan penjahat berbahaya oleh beberapa pihak kepolisian; ada pula yang menganggap bahwa suara tembakan itu adalah suara tembakan pembunuhan massal.

Namun diantara banyak spekulasi yang ada, satu raut wajah yang mereka tunjukan,

—ketakutan dan kebingungan.

Mendengar bahwa tembakan beruntun itu berasal dari _rooftop_ gedung perusahaan akuntansi di wilayah itu, orang-orang pun berpindah arah pandang. Yang semula mereka hanya mencari dan memcari berasal dari mana suara itu berlangsung, akhirnya orang-orang dari berbagai macam usia dan profesi itu menatap kearah yang sama dengan arah tatapan Xiumin.

Seorang gadis muda yang memakai _hoodie_ merah muda dan rok jeans pendek dengan memakai sepatu _boot_ hitam, menunjuk kearah _rooftop_ gedung itu. Tepat dimana di mata gadis itu melihat siluet seseorang yang sedang memegang senjata senapan. Gadis itu berteriak: "Ada seseorang di sana! aku tak bisa melihatnya karena aku hanya bisa melihat siluetnya; tapi aku pikir seseorang yang membuat suara tembakan adalah orang itu!"

"Panggil polisi! hubungi polisi, cepat! Sepertinya orang itu sedang membunuh seseorang!" lanjut pria setengah abad bersetelan jas lengkap. Mendengar itu, ibu-ibu pemilik gerai makanan di pinggir jalan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari apron dan menelpon dengan ucapan tergesa-gesa.

Dari awal gadis itu menyadari sosok siluet di _rooftop_ gedung, hingga sang ibu-ibu penjual makanan di pinggir jalan dan beberapa orang yang berlari kearah gedung itu untuk meringkus sang pelaku, Minseok hanya menatap dengan tatapan biasa. Matanya berkedip polos beberapa kali. Dan pipinya yang sedikit menggembung itu bergerak-gerak; tanda ia sedang mengunyah makanan. Minseok memeluk kantung kertas belanjaan berwarna coklat yang isinya terdapat beberapa makanan dan minuman ringan.

Mulutnya masih sibuk melahap bakpau yang untuk yang kesekian kali. Tetapi tatapan matanya menyiratkan tatapan santai; seolah-olah bahwa kejadian penembakan membabi buta itu hal yang sering—bahkan selalu dia anggap hal biasa. Merasa bahwa itu adalah kejadian yang sudah harus terjadi apa adanya.

Dengan tanpa mengucap kata sedikit pun, Minseok melangkah mundur perlahan. Melewati orang – orang yang masih bergerombol di tempat itu dengan mudahnya.

Minseok membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi mereka dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Membiarkan angin malam yang mengantar kepergiannya dari tempat itu. Membiarkan angin malam berdansa mesra bersama guguran daun yang bermain di sekelilingnya. Pria berparas manis tersebut tak acuh dengan keadaan itu, alih-alih pada korban penembakan Baekhyun.

Dan di langkah yang kelima, mata coklat Minseok berkilat-kilat aneh dan kemudian berpendar. Cahaya pendar itu makin menyilaukan dan warna iris matanya pun berubah menjadi ungu muda.

Ungu muda dengan garis _spiral __oval_ yang tampak cantik di tengah kegelapan gang sempit tempat dia berada. Jauh dari orang-orang yang sedang sibuk dengan suara tembakan yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun.

Dalam hati, Xiumin bersyukur jika malam ini terjadi bulan sabit dan langit sedikit mendung. Menyamarkan penampakan Baekhyun yang sedang beraksi brutal diatas _rooftop_ gedung sana.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Tch!" Baekhyun memandang garang kearah pintu _rooftop_ yang sedang didobrak oleh beberapa orang yang menyadari aksinya.

Dengan gusar, ia membuang senapan laras panjangnya pada kenampakan bayangan diri. Lalu memicingkan mata kuningnya yang berpendar lebih nyala; memeriksa apakah Tao—target butralnya terkena tembakan atau tidak.

Angin malam dan kabut awan yang menyadari keinginan Baekhyun, bahu membahu membantu Baekhyun untuk memeriksa balkon salah satu kamar apartemen di gedung sebrang. Angin bergerak dari segala arah dan berkumpul di balkon itu untuk menyingkirkan asap yang timbul akibat tembakan Baekhyun yang sesekali mengenai dinding balkon. Sedangkan kabut awan tak lagi berarak melewati bulan sabit yang hari ini menyala lumayan terang. Membiarkan sedikit cahayanya untuk menghajar satu balkon itu.

Mengetahui bahwa targetnya tidak ada di tempat dan meninggalkan balkon yang terkotori oleh beberapa serpih kaca dan serpihan dinding di sekitar balkon. Serpihan berbagai macam ukuran itu berserakan; dibiarkan seperti itu oleh Tao yang entah menghilang kemana.

Baekhyun menngeram kasar dan menghentakkan kaki kanannya dengan keras. Ia merautkan wajah kesal dengan giginya mengigit kuku ibu jari kanan. Lalu, Baekhyun melotot dan berkacak pinggang dengan mulut yang dipoutkan. Tampak lucu dengan wajah merajuknya sekarang.

Dengan kesal, Baekhyun berjalan kearah pintu _rooftop_. Mengambil langkah lebar agar cepat sampai ditempat yang dituju untuk segera pergi mencari keberadaan Tao yang menghilang lagi.

**DUAK!****-****DUAK!****-****DUAK!****-****DUAK!****-DUAK!**

Baekhyun menendang pintu aluminium itu berkali-kali. Dengan amat keras hingga tendangannya terjiplak pada permukaan pintu. Membuat beberapa orang yang saat itu akan mendobrak kembali pintu jadi terdiam. Orang-orang saling bertatapan. Lalu dengan bodohnya, mereka kembali mencoba mendobrak pintu.

Baekhyun jengkel. Setelah ia kembali menendang pintu itu berkali-kali, Baekhyun berteriak dengan suara yang terdengar berat dan nyaring di saat yang bersamaan.

"BERISIK SEKALI...! PERGI SANA, PERGI! PERGI..!"

Salah satu pria di balik pintu itu membalas dengan geraman. Tak takut dengan bentakan Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti orang yang sedang merajuk.

"SEDANG APA KAU DI SANA..?! APA KAU SEDANG MEMBUNUH SESEORANG, HAH..?! TUNJUKAN DIRIMU..!"

Baekhyun menyeringai sinis. Ia mendesah kesal dan meniup kuku-kuku cantik tangan kanannya yang berwarnakan kuning terang. Lalu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat dan tak menghiraukan ucapan orang yang membalas perintah sepihak yang ia katakan. Membiarkan orang itu terus bermonolog dengan pintu _rooftop_ di hadapannya.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar kembali menuju tempat yang ia gunakan untuk menembak Tao. Baekhyun menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga sambil memicingkan matanya lagi. Mencari tahu kemana arah Tao pergi. Tak lupa, ia mengendus aroma udara kota untuk mencari keberadaan bau khas Tao.

"Hmph!" gumamnya sambil melompat ke atas pagar pembatas. Kedua tangannya direntangkan dan begitu pula dengan sepasang sayapnya. Baekhyun menghirup udara malam dalam-dalam. Lalu terkikik sinis dan menatap nyalang ke balkon yang berkondisi buruk di gedung seberang.

Lebih tepatnya, matanya menatap tajam ceceran darah yang tersembunyi di sana. Ceceran darah yang mengarah ke dalam kamar balkon itu.

Baekhyun bersiul riang. Pantas saja samar-samar ia mencium bau anyir darah. Dan itu ternyata berasal dari sana. Baekhyun bersiap diri untuk terbang keatas langit malam. Ia akan pergi ke kamar apartemen tempat Tao melindungi diri saat ini. Berharap jika di kamar itu tidak ada seorangpun kecuali Tao. Dan berharap pula Tao terkena tembakan di bagian vitalnya agar ia tidak lagi melarikan diri dari jangkauan Baekhyun.

Namun sebelum pergi, dengan jengkel karena suara bising yang masih ada; memekakkan telinganya; Bakhyun mengambil pot besar yang dijangkau oleh sang tali temali sang bayangan-fleksibel. Pot besar itu dililit erat oleh tali bayangannya; kemudian pot itu terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

Baekhyun melemparkan pot besar itu tepat ke tengah pintu yang telah penyok di beberapa tempat. Menimbulkan suara benturan yang cukup keras dan menggema.

Bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu itu, Baekhyun melesat terbang keatas langit. Bersembunyi di balik kabut awan jauh dari jangkauan mata. Baekhyun menatap orang-orang yang sedang kebingungan mencarinya. Sambil berkacak pinggang, Baekhyun terbang menuju kamar balkon apartemen kamar dimana tao bersembunyi.

"Dasar orang-orang bodoh. Idiot." cercanya dari mulut plum Baekhyun.

Namun Baekhyun membiarkan orang-orang beragam usia itu mencarinya. Ia membiarkan saja, bahkan berharap orang – orang itu terus mencarinya hingga kematian menggerogoti nyawa mereka.

Baekhyun terbang menuju balkon tempat dimana sebelumnya Tao berada. Ia terbang agak tinggi agar orang – orang yang masih berkumpul di jalanan tidak menyadari eksistensinya. Ia berpikir, kira-kira apa yang akan makhluk _'normal'_ katakan atau responkan jika mereka melihat mahkluk _sepertinya_. Mahkluk yang memiliki sepasang sayap putih membentang di punggung, memiliki mata berwarna dengan garis _spiral_ _oval_ di dalamnya,

—dan yang lebih penting, menganggap bahwa mahkluk yang serupa dengan Baekhyun dianggap malaikat.

Oh ya, tentu saja.

Baekhyun sedikit risih jika rupanya disebut sebagai malaikat—

—dia lebih suka disebut oleh nama bangsanya. Nama bangsanya yang berbeda dari malaikat pada umumnya,

—karena bangsanya, _berbeda __jauh_ dengan bangsa yang manusia katakan malaikat.

**TEP!**

**SRAAAKK!**

Baekhyun mendarat di permukaan pagar pembatas balkon. Sayapnya dikatupkannya. Matanya bergerilya ke kanan ke kiri, mencari Tao di tengah remangnya cahaya kamar apartemen seseorang. Namun tak ada. Baekhyun mendapati bahwa kondisi kamar ini kosong. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mendengus nafas lega. Setidaknya, jika ia tertangkap basah, ia tidak perlu menggunakan kemampuan hipnotisnya untuk merubah pikiran orang-orang.

Samar-samar, dibalik aroma parfum maskulin seorang pria yang menguar di udara kamar itu, Baekhyun merasakan bau darah. Setelah ditelisik lebih rinci, ia baru menyadari bahwa ceceran darah itu menuju pada satu tempat di kamar. Membentuk jalur patah-patah di lantai dan mengarah pada ranjang.

Di tengah ranjang itu menggembung. Seperti ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik _bed cover_ tebal itu. Di beberapa bagian, terlihat titik – titik darah yang merembes keluar; membasahi permukaan _bed cover_.

Baekhyun menyeringai senang. Dengan langkah berjingkat-jingkat dan sepasang sayap yang membentang cukup lebar, Baekhyun mendekati ranjang itu. Semakin dekat dengan ranjang, ujung sayap Baekhyun berubah menjadi katana tajam berwarna kuning cerah. Mengkilat – kilat di terpa bias cahaya lampu meja nakas yang telah menyala.

Baekhyun memandang datar dan jijik pada sosok yang ada di balik _bed cover_ itu. Bibirnya terkatup erat; membentuk garis tipis. Kedua telapak tangannya terkepal keras-kencang; bergetar. Mengesankan bahwa ia membenci sesuatu yang bersembunyi di balik _bed cover_ tersebut.

Maka, tanpa basa-basi dan kepalang tanggung, ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi katana sayapnya dan—

**JREB!****-****JREB!****-****JREB!****-****JREB!****-****JREB!****-****JREB!****-****JREB!****-****JREB!****-****JREB!****-****JREB!**

—Baekhyun menujamkan pisau belatinya pada gundukan itu. Matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit; dengan cahaya kuning yang berpendar dari mata ber_spiral_ _oval_ cantiknya. Tak lupa, seringai lebar kini terpampang di wajah manis Baekhyun.

**JREB!****-****JREB!****-****JREB!****-****JREB!****-****JREB!****-****JREB!****-****JREB****!-****JREB!****-****JREB!****-****JREB!**

Baekhyun mulai merasa ganjil. Padahal tusukan katananya cukup keras dan kasar; namun, entah kenapa tak ada cipratan darah dan teriakan rasa sakit.

Lantas ia mengernyit curiga manakala justru kapuk dan bulu-bulu bantallah yang keluar dari gembungan itu. Merasa kecurigaannya memuncak, dua katana kuning itu terangkat keatas. Terdiam sesaat untuk kemudian diluncurkan kebawah dengan sangat cepat.

**JREB! JREB!—**

—**SRAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!**

Ranjang berukuran _king size_ itu terlihat kacau. Kapuk dan bulu-bulu angsa pengisi bantal bertaburan hingga ke lantai kamar. Kain-kain _bed cover_, sprei ranjang, sprei bantal-guling yang berbagai macam ukuran ikut menghiasi ranjang yang kini telah rusak dibagian tengahnya. Bahkan kawat pegas ranjangpun ada yang menyembul keluar.

Mata kuning Baekhyun melotot hebat.

Tubuhnya yang berdiri tegap penuh keangkuhan, kini sedikit membungkuk lemah. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Mulut Baekhyun menggumamkan sesuatu yang diucapkan dengan cepat. Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua tangan Baekhyun menuju surai kuningnya, mengacak-acak helai demi helai; kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan ke kiri dengan gerak gelisah.

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang sayapnya yang masih berkatana bergerak kasar kesegala arah. Menghancurkan properti yang dapat dijangkau pisau khas jepang yang berwarna seperti keping matanya. Menghancurkan vas bunga, jam weker, bingkai foto sang pemilik kamar; bahkan hingga menghancurkan meja nakas.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa, hah..?! Bagaimana bisa?! Bagaimana bisa?! Tidak mungkin—"

**CKRAK!**

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Kearah balkon kamar tempat suara itu berasal.

Dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi dan menggenang di pelupuk mata, Baekhyun melihat Tao yang sedang menyentuh bahunya yang berlumuran darah. Tao berada di depan lemari pakaian samping balkon kamar. Tak lupa dengan sebuah remot _air conditioner_ yang tak sengaja terinjak oleh kaki kanannya yang masih diperban.

Tao mengejangkan tubuhnya ketika ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun menyadari keberadaannya. Tao meringis manakala ia mendapat tatapan tajam membunuh yang Baekhyun layangkan.

Namun, tatap menatap itu tak berlangsung lama, karena Baekhyun memutuskannya dengan melempari Tao dengan bulu sayapnya yang berubah menjadi pisau belati.

Tao yang sedikit menahan rasa sakit akibat tubuhnya tergores peluru Baekhyun sebelumnya dan sambil menahan rasa bingung yang bersarang di otaknya, menghindari serangan mendadak Baekhyun dengan susah payah.

Tao terpaksa merubah sayap kirinya menjadi tameng untuk menghalau pisau Baekhyun. Ia ingin berkata pada Baekhyun tentang alasan dibalik Baekhyun menyerangnya yang merupakan mahkluk satu jenis, namun karena Baekhyun yang tidak hentinya melempari belati tajam, membuat Tao mengurungkan niat.

Perlahan dengan sedikit kesulitan, Tao berjalan menuju balkon; dan dengan insting kewaspadaannya, Tao melempar bongkahan dinding yang cukup besar kepada Baekhyun yang ia ambil di balkon—

**SYUT!**

**SRAAAK!**

**WHOOOOSSSHH!**

—Tepat saat Baekhyun lengah, Tao memaksakan diri untuk terbang menghindarinya.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!" Baekhyun berlari menuju balkon. "KAU BRENGSEK-KAU BRENGSEK-KAU BRENGSEK, DASAR MAHKLUK PEMBAWA SIAL..!"

Melihat Tao yang telah terbang cukup jauh, membuat Baekhyun melompati pagar pembatas. Terbang menyusul Tao yang mengarah ke kanan, ke _rooftop_ apartemen.

"Brengsek!" umpat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendecih kesal, ia mengigit kuku ibu jarinya lagi sambil menambah kekuatan kepakan sayapnya agar bisa menyusul Tao. Matanya melengkung tajam, mematai-matai Tao yang berhasil ia susul. Sesekali, ia mengetahui bahwa gerak terbang Tao tidak beraturan; menandakan bahwa Baekhyun berhasil melukai setidaknya di beberapa titik di sepasang sayap Tao yang terlihat kumal.

Baekhyun melihat ke sekitar. Banyak pohon-pohon rindang yang berdiri gagah dengan jarak yang beragam. Di balik pohon bermacam jenisnya, ada beberapa binatang liar yang terlihat bermain riang di bawah atau ranting pohon. Berdecak, namun mata Baekhyun memandang mereka dengan sorot lucu. Terlihat bahwa Baekhyun menyukai binatang-binatang itu. Ia berpaling menoleh ke belakang, dengan mata yang sedikit disipitkan karena kebetulan angin malam berhembus bersama beberapa helaian daun.

Gedung-gedung semakin mengecil, dan kebisingan khas kota semakin tidak terdengar. Ternyata Baekhyun telah sangat jauh dari kota. Dan Baekhyun menyimpulkan jika ia mengejar Tao yang terbang kearah hutan.

"Huh! bagus; itu bagus sekali~" gumamnya bahagia. "dengan begini, aku bisa menjadi lebih mudah untuk membunuh dia! Tak ada pengganggu!"

Baekhyun memandang sinis dan jijik pada Tao yang telah kehilangan konsentrasi terbangnya. Tak lama, Tao melayang jatuh kebawah dengan sayapnya yang mengembang kaku. Baekhyun terkikik senang saat melihat tubuh Tao berbenturan dengan tanah lembab hutan. Menimbulkan ringisan dan lirihan tangis yang cukup di dengar oleh Baekhyun yang bertelinga tajam.

Dengan terbang turun perlahan, bayangan Baekhyun yang sedikit terpantul dari sinar bulan bergerak kecil lagi. Bergerak seperti air yang beriak. Kembali keluarlah beberapa tali bayangan-fleksibel yang yang jumlahnya kini sedikit lebih bayak dari sebelumnya. Namun tali bayangan itu sedikit lebih tipis. Menari-nari diudara bersama pusaran angin kecil, lalu bergerak mengarah satu sama lain. Hingga pada akhirnya membentuk dua buah _revolver_ otomatis.

Baekhyun menggenggam dua _revolver_ itu erat-erat; seolah mengirimkan aura kebencian kepada _revolver_ itu ketika melihat Tao yang terduduk menyandar pohon tak berdaya. Baekhyun melebarkan seringainya dan memelototkan sedikit keping mata kuning cerahnya.

Tao menunduk ketakutan. Ia ingin pergi dan berlari menghidari Baekhyun. Namun mengingat kondisi tubuhnya yang kesakitan karena jatuh menghantam tanah, luka di beberapa titik sayapnya; hingga darah yang mulai mengucur dari luka sebelumnya di balik kasa, menjadikan Tao tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Keringat menyembul dari pori-pori kulitnya. Dan tao merasakan jika suhu tubuhnya memanas-lemas-tak bertenaga. Matanya menatap keping mata Baekhyun dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Maka, dengan rasa penasaran yang menyelubungi hati, dan dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal; Tao bertanya dengan nada lirih: "K-ke-kenapa kau menembakku..?"

"Apanya yang kenapa? Itu hal wajar untukku, 'kan?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Tao terdiam membisu. Bibirnya meringis kesakitan ketika angin membelai lukanya yang mengucurkan darah segar.

"T-ta-tapi apa salahku..? Dan bukankah kita berdua sama—jadi, kenapa kau melukaiku..?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Kepalanya menunduk perlahan. Membiarkan keheningan malam di hutan mendera mereka. Tao menatap Baekhyun ketakutan. Air matanya mengalir merangsek dari pelupuk mata. Tao memanggil nama Yifan dalam benak berulang kali, berharap jika pria Wu itu datang kemari dan menyelamatkannya bagai pahlawan kebenaran.

Terdengar kukukan burung hantu dan suara koakan burung-burung nokturnal yang lain. Memecahkan angkasa malam di hutan yang terletak agak jauh dari kota. Langit malam kian menggelap, selain karena waktu mulai menunjuk larut, kemungkinan jika sebentar lagi tumpahan air bah akan jatuh menghantam bumi.

Bulan sabit tak lagi menampakan diri—acara menonton drama dua mahkluk bersayap terganggu oleh ulah nakal awan kelabu yang bermuram durja. Menyerah dan menyingkir, bersembunyi di belakang tirai pekat malam. Dengan kemungkinan kecil bulan sabit akan bertanya pada awan kelabu itu jikalau mereka akan bersua nanti.

Beberapa kemudian, Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, dua buah _revolver_ yang telah tersistem otomatis untuk menembak mengarahkan moncongnya pada wajah Tao.

Tao tekejut. Memekik tertahan dan mulai ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar dan mulutnya mulai mengeluarkan isak tangis lirih. Namun Baekhyun tak acuh; ia justru menikmati tangisan Tao.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar; lalu menyeringai memamerkan deret giginya.

"**S****ama? **

**A****ku dan ****mahkluk**** pembawa sial sepertimu dianggap sama? **

**Hah! M****aaf saja ya, bahkan jika **_**mereka **_**bersujud padaku dan memohon****-****mohon sambil menangis darah**** pada kami****—**"

**set!**

Baekhyun mulai menekan pelatuknya kedua revolvernya perlahan.

"—**aku**** tak akan sudi mengakui bahwa k****alian**** adalah bagian dari kami..!**"

—**DOR!****-****DOR!****-DOR!-DOR!**

* * *

.

.

* * *

Yifan Wu terkejut ketika ia melihat beberapa anggota kepolisian dan para tetangga berkumpul di depan pintu rumah apartemennya. Berlalu lalang keluar masuk ke dalam rumahnya; membawa beberapa peralatan yang diperlukan seorang polisi ketika sedang menyidik tempat kejadian. Yifan tak mau tahu alat apa itu, yang ingin ia tahu adalah: _ada apa __yang sudah terjadi sebelum dirinya pulang ke rumah..__?_

Dadanya berdebar kencang ketika otaknya memproses asumsi negatif. Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit. Tangan kanannya menopang dahinya. Ia tidak mempedulikan bisikan orang-orang yang membicarakan dirinya yang masih diam di tempat. Tak ada yang mau mendekat, seolah Yifan adalah orang jahat yang patut dijaga jaraknya. Namun, ada salah satu dari beberapa tetangga itu menghampiri Yifan. Dengan mendesah lega, tetangganya yang merupakan seorang wanita paruh baya namun tetap terlihat awet muda tersebut berlari kecil kearah Kris.

"Syukurlah do'aku terkabulkan, Yifan anakku." lirih wanita setengah abad itu. Ia memeriksa kondisi Yifan yang masih terkena _trans-mind_ dengan meraba dan membalikkan tubuh semampainya. "Kau baik – baik saja, sayang! Syukurlah, oh, benar-benar membuatku ketakutan saja!"

Yifan mulai mengambil kembali kesadarannya yang melayang-layang disuatu tempat, Kris tersenyum dan meundukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Memeluk lembut wanita yang telah ia anggap sebagai ibu kedua selama ini.

"_Y__es_, _mam_. _I'm fine now_, _so don't worried_. Jangan menangis lagi, bu." Tangan Yifan mengusap punggung ringkih wanita dalam pelukannya yang gemetar. Ia merasakan bahwa tulang selangkanya basah.

"Ngomong – ngomong, ada apa dengan apartemenku? Kenapa banyak polisi dan tetangga berkumpul di sini?" Yifan menuntun wanita yang masih terisak untuk menemaninya berjalan mendekat ke rumah apartemennya..

Wanita itu menghela nafas sedikit untuk menenangkan diri, "Tadi terdengar suara tembakan dari tempatmu, sayang. Suara tembakan yang sangat brutal. Membuatku takut saat aku tahu bahwa suara itu berasal dari kamarmu. Karenanya aku berdo'a semoga kau baik – baik saja." Wanita itu tersenyum lega. Ia menepuk dada Yifan pelan.

"Fan..? Yifan..? Ada apa denganmu, sayang?" Wanita berambut pendek ikal itu menepuk lagi dada dan bahu Kris. Menyadari Kris yang tak lagi menuntunnya dan justru terhanyut dalam lamunan dunianya sendiri.

Mata Kris menatap lurus satu titik imajiner. Keping matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Kembali untuk kesekian kali akhir-akhir ini, nadinya berdenyut keras bersamaan dengan detak jantungnya yang berpacu.

Wanita itu terpekik kaget. "Yifan, ada apa..?! wajahmu pucat sekali, anakku!"

Yifan mencengkram dadanya yang terbalutkan _t-shi__r__t_ bergaris vertikal coklat abu-abu dengan erat. Nafasnya mulai memburu dan tercekat. Dalam pikirannya yang kembali mengalami _trans-mind_, sayup-sayup terdengar sebuah lagu yang ia dengar saat ia mengalami kehilangan kesadaran di bar tempat temannya mengadakan reunian—

"Yifan, ayo kita ke klinik! Sepertinya kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja! Ayo cepat, anakku!" wanita itu mencoba menarik Yifan untuk pergi. Namun ia masih bergeming.

—Lagu yang terdengar sendu, lirih, menyedihkan dan menakutkan di saat yang bersamaan. Bahkan kikikan sang penyanyinya pun ikut terbawa dan ikut menghiasi _trans-mind_–nya.

"... Tao..." bisik Kris dengan raut wajah khawatir, takut, dan sedih.

* * *

.

.

.

("_is a sweet-heart sleep now..?_

_I want dancing with you,_

_Underneath the stars and the crescent moon,_

_Above the shadows, beside the fairy-trees,_

_With our pleasure, with our pleasure,_

_My love_.")

.

.

.

* * *

**See you next time!**

.

**Special thanks! a)** readers **b)** reviewers **c)** favers-followers


	5. Bab 5

("_Selamat ulang tahun-selamat ulang tahun,_

_Selamat ulang-selamat ulang-selamat ulang tahun!"_

"_Selamat bukan ulang tahun-selamat bukan ulang tahun,_

_Selamat bukan-selamat bukan-selamat bukan ulang tahun!_")

("_Ah-ah-ah-ha-ha-ha! Selamat ulang tahun, saudaraku tersayang! Selamat bukan ulang tahun, saudaraku tercinta!_)

("_Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Tiup lilinnya! Ayo kita tiup lilinnya—_")

("—_**Hei Tao, **_

_**kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa..?**_")

* * *

.

**Bab 5** :: **Malaikat Jatuh**; Hutan Terlarang

.

* * *

**Fallen Angel**

.

**Screenplays**!Kristao with other official pairing

.

**I don't own anything, except this storyline**

.

**A****kai Momo (c) 2015**

.

**T - M**

.

**Fantasy-Supranatural-Suspense-Mystery-Romance-Psychological**

.

**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys love/ Alternative Universe with typo(s)**

.

**No like, don't read!**

.

**Summary!** : Yifan Wu yang seorang pengusaha sukses merasa bahwa kehidupan sempurna tanpa celanya terasa membosankan. Karenanya, ia selalu berharap jika setiap ia bangun dari bunga tidur, ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang akan merubah poros hidupnya. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menemukan sesosok manusia bersayap yang jatuh di rooftop apartemennya saat senja hari?

/ "_... Tao. Hanya itu yang kuingat_."/

/ "_D__engar, aku memang berharap jika sesuatu yang menarik datang di kehidupa__n-__sempurna__-__tanpa__-__cela__-__yang__-__terasa__-__membosankan__-__bagiku; tapi, bukan berarti jika itu adalah aku harus menjadi _baby sitter_ mahkluk sepertimu, Tao!_"/

(_My first fantasy __multichapter-__fiction!_)

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Srak!****-****Srak!****-****Srak!****-****Srak!****-****Srak!**

**Duak!****-D****uak!****-Duak!-Duak!**

"Hei, kau tidak perlu bersembunyi, sialan! Cepat keluar!" Baekhyun berkata sambil berteriak nyaring. Terkadang, dengan gagah dan emosi, Baekhyun menendang kasar setiap pohon yang dekat dengan jangkauannya.

Membuat takut mahkluk-mahkluk yang berada di hutan; termasuk Tao yang bersembunyi di dalam pohon yang terdapat lubang menganga, cukup jauh dari jarak Baekhyun berada.

Tao mengatupkan erat bibirnya; dan Ia juga menutup kelereng hitamnya. Tubuhnya yang terasa dingin dan masih mengeluarkan luka bergetar kecil. Setiap kali ada angin kecil mampir dan menyentuh kulit pucat tubuhnya, maka dengan sekuat hati Tao menahan ringisan kesakitan. Hatinya takut-kalut-dan bingung. Bersamaan dengan matanya yang perlahan mengeluarkan air mata, dalam hati yang tak tenang, Tao masih memanggil nama Yifan. Berulang – ulang, tanpa lelah.

Diarahkannya kedua tangan Tao untuk memeluk tubuhnya yang mengigil kedinginan. Matanya perlahan terbuka, lalu tetes – tetes air berlomba turun melewati pipi Tao yang memerah. Bola mata Tao bergerak liar kesegala arah, melihat keadaan luar yang sama gelapnya dengan tempatnya berada.

Di dalam gelapnya lubang pohon besar tempat Tao bersembunyi, perlahan suara Baekhyun yang berteriak dan mengumpat kasar terdengar semakin jelas. Membuat tubuh Tao menegang secara tidak sadar, bahkan nafasnya mulai menderu tak stabil.

'Yifan hiks!.. Kau dimana..? hiks! hiks! Aku takut...' Lirih Tao sambil menunduk. Membenamkan kepalanya dibalik kedua kaki yang tertekuk. Tao mengigit bibir bawahnya; membuat tetes darah mulai mengucur kecil.

Baekhyun membuang kedua _revolver_nya; membiarkan menyatu dengan bayangannya yang terbentuk tipis. Ia merutuk, baru menyadari bahwa malam ini bukanlah malam dimana bulan purnama bersombong ria menampakkan dirinya. Sehingga cahaya bulan tidak terlalu kuat untuk menembus _barikade_ pohon rindang yang lumayan menganggu bayangan Baekhyun.

Namun meski begitu, Baekhyun masih mampu membuat senjata apinya yang lain. Salah satunya adalah _s__enapan berburu_; yang kini digenggam sekaligus oleh kedua tangannya. Baekhyun memandang _s__enapan berburu_ yang berada di pelukannya dengan tatapan lurus; mengindikasikan jika Baekhyun sedang melamun, atau lebih tepatnya berpikir.

Baekhyun selalu mengernyitkan dahinya yang tertutup surai kuning cerah; yang menari-nari digoyang angin malam. Selalu seperti itu ketika ia memikirkan hal yang menurutnya mustahil. Salah satunya adalah: ketika ia menembakkan _revolver_nya beberapa menit lalu, dengan secepat kilat Tao menghilang dari jarak pandang Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun membelalakkan kedua mata _spiral_ _oval_nya dengan kedua _revolver_ yang mengeluarkan asap kecil di ujung moncong.

Itu—menurut Baekhyun adalah: _sesuatu yang mustahil_. Dengan tubuh Tao yang cukup terluka hingga darah mengucur di beberapa tempat, dan titik luka pada tempat vital di sepasang sayap Tao—bagaimana bisa Tao menghilang bersamaan dengan ditekannya pelatuk sang _revolver_ oleh Baekhyun? Tidak mungkin jika Tao terbang, karena Baekhyun pasti bisa merasakan hembusan angin dari kepakan sayapnya!

Mengingat kejadian yang menurutnya memalukan diri itu, membuat Baekhyun menggeram rendah. Persis seperti seekor singa jantan yang wilayah kekuasaannya dijajahi oleh singa jantan lain. Genggaman pada _s__enapan berburu_ semakin mengerat, dan Baekhyun mengemeletukkan giginya.

Baekhyun mendengus kasar, "Baiklah-baiklah-baiklah! Kalau kau tidak ingin menyerahkan diri dengan sukarela—"

Baekhyun menyiapkan posisi ideal untuk menembak. Matanya kembali berada di balik _sco__pe_ yang tersedia. Seringai cantik namun menyeramkan kembali terbentuk apik di wajah manis Baekhyun.

"—akan kubuat kau menyerahkan diri dengan paksa!"

**DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!**

Baekhyun memuntahkan peluru dari _senapan berburu_-nya ke seluruh arah. Lagi-lagi dengan membabi buta. Tubuhnya berputar cantik searah jarum jam.

Dengan terkadang berhenti di beberapa arah untuk menembak lebih ganas di depannya. Mata _spiral__ oval_nya berpendar sedikit lebih terang. Dan jika ditelisik lebih dekat, ada beberapa titik cahaya kecil berwarna merah yang bergerak di retinanya. Bergerak tak jauh dari pandangannya dan warnanya tak menyatu dengan warna keping kuning indah milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan koakan burung-burung yang ketakutan, suara lengkingan kijang liar, suara auman harimau liar, suara kukukan burung hantu, atau suara-suara binatang lainnya; yang berusaha untuk menghindar dari kejaran peluru Baekhyun.

**DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!**

Tao melindungi dirinya kembali dengan terpaksa membuat tameng dari sayapnya. Sayap yang telah berubah menjadi tameng itu menyembunyikan Tao dengan keduanya yang terkatup di depan tubuhnya seperti kelopak mawar hitam. Dengan kepala terkulai lemah di kedua lututnya, dengan tangisan dalam diam, dengan mata yang memandang sayu juga kosong satu titik semu di sayap tamengnya—Tao berdo'a dengan sungguh-sungguh agar semoga tak ada satu peluru pun yang menghantam sayap tamengnya.

Agar Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan suara aduan antara perak dengan perak. Agar Tao bisa selamat dari terkaman Baekhyun.

**DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!****-****DOR!**

"Hhh-hhh-hh-hhh-hhh..." Baekhyun menatap sekitar.

Beberapa pohon di sekelilingnya hingga beberapa meter jauhnya, kondisinya sama. Seluruh batang pohon yang berdiri kokoh penuh bekas tembakan. Menimbulkan goresan dan lubang kecil yang menembus ke dalam pohon. Bahkan ada peluru yang menancap di batangnya. Ada pula beberapa pohon yang kehilangan rantingnya. Tembakan Baekhyun setara dengan kemampuan mengumpatnya: kasar dan menyakitkan.

Angin malam kembali berhembus dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengumpat lirih. Hingga lima menit setelah ia menembak membabi buta, Tao tidak mencul dengan kondisi yang diharapkan.

Baekhyun menyerah. Merasa lelah dengan petak umpat menyebalkan, menurutnya. Dengan berat hati Baekhyun tidak membawa Tao seperti yang Luhan harapkan.

Namun, ketika ia hendak membuang _s__enapan berburu_-nya ke kolam bayangan diri, Baekhyun menyadari satu hal. Ada satu pohong yang tidak tersentuh oleh pelurunya satupun. Pohon itu berdiri tegap dengan angkuh beberapa langkah dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri. Pohon itu mempunyai lubang yang menganga, seperti pintu para _elf_ yang rumahnya dulu pernah ia kunjungi.

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut lagi. Dagunya diapit oleh ibu jari dan jari telunjuk tangan kanan, dengan tangan kiri sebagai penopang tangan kanan. Baekhyun berjalan dengan perlahan menuju pohon. Matanya memicing tajam dan bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri: _bukankah __aku __menembak ke seluruh arah? kenapa pohon ini luput dari sasaran?_

_'Jangan__-__jangan__,__ anak itu bersembunyi di dalam sini?'_ Tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun menyeringai kecil.

Kembali Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya, Dengan moncong _s__enapan berburu_ yang mengarah tepat kearah lubang pohon. Perlahan, pelatuk itu ditarik mundur oleh jari telunjuknya.

_'__Eh!__A__ku penasaran! __K__enapa tidak aku coba saja menembak ke dalamnya?'_

**SYUU****UUT!**

**CROT!**

**JLEB!**

Baekhyun terpaku di tempat.

Tubuhnya berdiri kaku dengan retina mata mencekung. Tak lupa dengan aliran kecil darah yang berasal dari pipi kirinya. Menetes menodai udara lewat bau anyirnya dan menodai tanah melalui cairan kentalnya. Keping mata Baekhyun menangkap pisau mungil berwarna hitam yang menujam pohon sasaran tembak. Dengan di bagian bawah pisau yang tajam, terdapat tetes-tetes darah milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan tajam. Giginya bergemeletuk kesal dan ia berteriak-teriak layaknya orang gila. Bertanya dan memerintah agar seseorang yang melemparkan pisau padanya menampakkan diri.

Baekhyun berteriak sambil kembali menembak ganas sekitar. Mengabaikan denyut-denyut nyeri dan kucuran darah di pipinya. Kakinya menghentak – hentak dan bibir Baekhyun mengumpat kasar lagi.

**SLRUUTTT!—**

—**WHOOOOOOOSHHH!**

Tiba – tiba, ada yang melilit leher Baekhyun. Dan setelah lilitan itu mengerat di leher rampingnya, Baekhyun ditarik ke angkasa dengan sekencang-kencang. Membuat Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan dan marah. Membelah angkasa malam yang berkabut, membuat cahaya bulan sabit yang membentuk seringai cantik terkikik-kikik girang akan apa yang terjadi pada mahkluk bersayap serba kuning tersebut.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun mencengkram sesuatu yang melilit lehernya. Kedua kakinya mengayun-ayun gelisah dan menendang-nendang udara malam. Tubuhnya terayun ke angkasa. Terkadang di hentak-hentakkan ke segala arah, dan terkadang diputar-putar, membuat jeritan Baekhyun semakin menjadi. Selain itu, Baekhyun merasakan sensasi panas di daerah lehernya yang terlilit sesuatu tersebut; sensasi panas yang membuatnya merasa terbakar hebat.

Baekhyun menangis terisak dan tersedu-sedu dibalik jeritan menggelegarnya. Sesekali, Baekhyun memanggil nama Luhan berkali-kali dengan nada yang membuat iba, meminta pertolongan. Namun, membuat siapapun yang mendengar jeritan tersiksa Baekhyun akan merinding dan berpikir bahwa itu adalah jeritan iblis yang mengamuk.

Lalu terdengarlah debuman benda berat yang jatuh di sepasang telinga Tao yang tersembunyi dibalik rambut semalamnya. Sedetik setelah suara debuman itu, terdengar suara gemerisik pada tanah dedaunan akan benda yang ditarik kasar; bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang masih memanggil lirih nama Luhan untuk meminta pertolongan. Salah satu tangannya mencoba menggapai sesuatu untuk menahan tarikan pada lehernya oleh sesuatu asing tersebut, namun tak satupun yang berhasil di jangkau oleh tangannya yang gemetaran.

Baekhyun mencoba menahannya dengan kaki, namun yang terjadi adalah semakin keras tarikan di tubuhnya. Membuat leher Baekhyun semakin tercekik dan tebakar.

**ZRUUT! ****-****ZRUUT!****-****ZRUUTT!**

"Luhan, tolong aku! Uhuhu-hu-huuu-hhuu.. hiks! Akh-akh-akh! Sakit-sakit-sialan-sakiiitt..! LUHAANNN...!"

**DUAK!****-****DUAK!****-****DUAK!****-****DUAK!****-DUAK!-DUAK!**

"SAKIT-SAKIT-SAKIIITT...! HUU-HU-HHUU-HUU...HIKS-HIKS-HIKS! TIDAAAKK..! LEPASKAN AKU..! LUHAAANNN...! LUHAAAAANNNN..!"

**ZRUK!****-****ZRUK!****-**** DUAK!****-ZRUK!-DUAK!-DUAK!**

Lima menit kemudian, Baekhyun diangkat ke angkasa dan langsung diputar tubuhnya secepat putaran angin topan. Tubuh Baekhyun yang telah amat kelelahan harus bersedia ditampar oleh angin dengan kasar. Setelah terlarut dalam beberapa putaran, tubuh Baekhyun dilempar dengan kasar untuk menjauh dari hutan.

Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan saat lehernya yang terdapat luka bakar cukup parah diterpa angin malam. Kedua tangannya bergerak seolah menggapai sesuatu dan beberapa detik kemudian, punggung Baekhyun berbenturan dengan salah satu pohon besar di taman kota yang tampak sepi dan cukup bercahaya remang. Membuat Baekhyun memuntahkan beberapa banyak darah dari mulutnya yang dihiasi saliva kental. Bersamaan dengan mata _spiral __oval_ Baekhyun yang bercahaya redup, Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri di pohon sakura yang belum mekar di taman kota tersebut.

Tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuhnya yang tanpa energi dan penuh luka lebam. Di bagian leher Baekhyun, terdapat luka bekas terbakar; yang bahkan asap kecil masih tampak di sana.

Saat itu, malam telah larut, dengan awan mendung yang berarak-arak diselingi gemuruh guntur yang memekakkan telinga. Di menara jam taman kota, waktu telah menunjukan pukul 11:59 malam.

* * *

.

.

("_Baekhyun, kau ingin bermain bersamaku, 'kan..?"_

"_iya! Baekhyun mau!_")

("_Baekhyun, kau ingin disayang olehku, 'kan..?"_

"_iya! Baekhyun mau!_")

("_Kalau begitu, Baekhyun, kau mau membantuku, 'kan..?"_

"_Membantu..? Apa dengan begitu Baekhyun bisa bermain bersama dan disayang juga dengan kakak..?_")

("_Iya, Baekhyun. Kau mau, 'kan..?"_

"_Mau-mau-mau! Baekhyun mau! Tapi, Baekhyun juga sangat ingin dilindungi kakak kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun, boleh..?"_

"_Iya, Baekhyun._")

("_Baiklah, aku mau! Dan kakak akan bermain bersamaku, menyayangiku dan melindungiku! Janji ya, _

_... Luhan._")

.

.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu semenjak insiden penembakan waktu lalu.

Semua kembali seperti biasa, bahkan orang-orang telah lupa dengan kejadian yang cukup menggemparkan sekitar tempat kejadian dan menjadi berita _headline_ di stasiun televisi dan majalah koran. Mereka tak akan menganggap itu berlebihan, bahkan jika korbannya orang sipil pun, para wartawan akan tetap meliput kejadian; dan kebetulan sangat bagus jika yang menjadi sasaran tembakan adalah sang target yang berada di balkon kamar pengusaha muda sukses.

Namun berita itu sudah kadaluarsa. Di gantikan oleh berita lain tentang korupsi dan masalah kriminal umum lainnya. Orang-orang mengabaikan pertanyaan yang jawabannya masih menjadi sebuah misteri: _Siapa pelaku penembakan?_

_Siapa korbannya?_

_Apa motifnya?_

Dan kenyataan bahwa Yifan Wu; selaku pemilik kamar yang balkonnya menjadi sasaran tembak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, timbullah pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain: _Jika__ Yifan Wu__ bukan targetnya, lantas siapa?_

_Bukankah __Yifan Wu tinggal sendirian di apartemennya__?_

_Bukankah Kris tinggal sendirian di kota ini?_

Tapi manusia tetaplah manusia, yang terlanjur hidup dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hal yang instan; tidak suka berpikir kritis. Namun, Yifan bukan orang yang seperti itu; sebab kini, pria tampan berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu sedang merenung di ruang makan. _Sandwich_ daging sapi dan secangkir kopi hitampun dianggurkan sang pria idaman wanita dan pria _submissive_ di luar sana. Matanya memandang kosong ke kesepuluh jarinya yang bergerak kecil; saling membelit; dan bergerak menekan permukaan meja seolah sedang bermain piano.

Di dalam pikiran yang biasanya hanya terdapat hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan dan kebiasaan monotonnya, Yifan memikirkan kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

Tepatnya dimulai ketika ia menyelamatkan Tao di _rooftop_, berlanjut ke kejadian di _cafe_ sehari setelahnya pada saat makan siang, lalu kejadian disaat ia akan menghadiri acara reunian di bar, dan baru-baru ini adalah balkon kamarnya berantakan; tak lupa dengan kondisi kamarnya yang bahkan nyaris seperti kapal pecah. Butuh waktu lama Yifan Wu membereskan kekacauan di kamarnya; bersamaan dengan orang suruhannya untuk membersihkan balkon.

Selama sehari penuh, ia mendapat kejadian yang diluar nalar. Atau entahlah—Yifan tidak bisa mengidentifikasi dan berpikir lebih jernih ketika semua kejadian yang terjadi padanya selalu dihubungkan dengan eksistensi Tao. Tidak—tentu saja itu hanyalah asumsi paling sederhana yang kabur dan agak tidak berdasar; tidak bisa dijadikan acuan pasti.

Memikirkan itu, secara otomatis Yifan Wu juga memikirkan kondisi dan keberadaan Tao yang telah menghilang dari pandangan. Di satu sisi, ia merasa senang karena tak dibebani oleh mahkluk lain dalam hidupnya, tapi di sisi lain ia juga merasa sedih dan tidak bersemangat akan absennya eksistensi Tao di sekitarnya

"Hah..." Yifan menghembuskan nafasnya. Dengan sedikit malas, ia beranjak dari meja dengan membawa secangkir kopi hitamnya. Membuang cairan itu ke dalam tempat pencucian, dan membuatnya yang baru dengan alat pembuat kopi otomatis.

Yifan membuka jendela yang terdapat di dapurnya; tepat di samping lemari pendingin berwarna biru dongker. Begitu pria wu tersebut membuka jendela, angin pagi hari minggu datang menyambut wajah tampannya. Membuat Yifan dengan refleks menutup mata dan menikmati belaian ramah sang angin minggu pagi.

Sambil menyeruput kopi hitam panasnya yang baru, keping mata hitam kecoklatannya bergerak melihat-lihat. Beberapa orang telah beraktivitas, entah itu berjualan, ber_joggi_ng menuju dan dari taman kota yang jaraknya tak jauh dari apartemen ini, atau mengajak bermain anak-anak atau hewan peliharaannya. Suasana minggu pagi yang tenang dan berjalan normal, seperti biasa. Masih dengan suara teriakan sang penjual yang menjajakan jualannya, tawa ceria orang-orang, dan berbagai macam suara di pagi hari yang normal lainnya.

Setiap minggu pagi hingga pukul 10:00, kota tempat Yifan Wu berada memang membuat peraturan tentang hari-bebas-kendaraan. Jadi, tak ada satu buah kendaraan pun yang melaju di jalan sana besar sana. Hanya ada beberapa komunitas _skateboard_, komunitas sepatu roda, komunitas sepeda _pixie_, atau komunitas lainnya.

Ketika Yifan hendak mengambil sandwich-nya, keping matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Sebuah bayangan Tao; dengan kondisi yang sama seperti di sebrang _cafe_ tempatnya makan siang seminggu yang lalu. Bayangan tipis-transparan yang bahkan keberadaannya dilewati beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Membuat Yifan melotot tak percaya. Dengan canggung, ia mengucek mata kanannya.

Memastikan jika Tao yang ia lihat benar ditembus sempurna oleh orang-orang yang sedang menaiki papan _skateboard_.

Namun kali ini, Tao berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

Tao yang Yifan lihat kini terlihat berusia lebih muda, dengan tubuh yang seperti anak-anak. Bahkan sepasang sayapnya yang mengembang kecil itu masih terlihat kecil; hanya berukuran sekepalan tangan Yifan.

Dan juga, pakaian Tao kecil berubah. Tao kecil kini mengenakan sebuah jubah tidur tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan panjang selutut. Jubah tidur itu memiliki dua kain dengan diameter tiga senti yang tersampir di bahu sempitnya. Sesekali, angin pagi menerbangkan ujung jubah tidur su Tao kecil, membuatnya mengembang indah. Belum lagi dengan kedua kaki Tao kecil yang tanpa alas kaki, namun terdapat pita berenda yang melilit cantik di pergelangan kaki kanannya.

Yifan Wu terpana; Tao kecil tampak cantik dengan pakaian seperti anak perempuan.

Ia akhirnya menyadari jika saat itu bayangan Tao kecil sedang menangis. Terlihat dari kedua tangannya yang bergelangkan manik–manik mutiara hitam putih yang sedang menutupi wajahnya, dengan bahu dan kedua tangannya yang bergetar kecil.

Yifan membelalakkan matanya ketika Tao kecil mengadahkan kepala; membuat matanya yang berair, hidungnya yang memerah dan pipinya yang bersemu terlihat oleh keping mata Yifan. Dan detak jantung yang bertalu-talu milik pria Wu tersebut terasa menyakitkan dan ngilu ketika melihat ekspresi menyedihkan Tao.

Detik setelahnya, Tao kecil menghilang saat tubuhnya menembus _barikade_ kecil dari komunitas sepeda roda satu yang berjalan di tengah jalan raya.

Menghilang, berubah menjadi abu dan pasir; terbang menyebar dengan beberapa helai daun yang diterpa angin pagi yang cukup cerah. Menuju angkasa biru dengan beberapa gulung awan yang tampak seperti permen kapas raksasa.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**See you next chapter!**

.

**Special thanks**! **a)** _Readers_ **b)** _Reviewers_ **c)** _favers-Followers_


	6. Bab 6

.

.

.

.

.

**Bab** 7 **::** Malaikat **Jatuh**;asumsi **tidak** logis?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fallen** Angel

.

Screenplays!**Kristao** with **other** official **pairing** of **BB**

.

**All** of **character** is **not** mine, **just** a **fic**

.

**Ao**Alice

.

**T **\- **M**

.

Romance/ **Supranatural**/ Fantasy/ **Mystery**/ Psycological/ **Suspence**

.

**Yaoi**/ BL/ **Be** **eL**/ Boys love/ **Alternative** Universe **with** typo(s)

.

No **like**, don't **read**!

.

**Summary**! : Kris yang seorang pengusaha sukses merasa bahwa kehidupan sempurna tanpa celanya terasa membosankan. Karenanya, ia selalu berharap jika setiap ia bangun dari bunga tidur, ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang akan merubah poros hidupnya. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menemukan sesosok manusia bersayap yang jatuh di rooftop apartemennya saat senja hari?/ "... Tao. Hanya itu yang Tao ingat."/ "dengar, aku memang berharap jika sesuatu yang menarik datang di kehidupan – sempurna – tanpa – cela – yang – terasa – membosankan – bagiku; tapi, bukan berarti jika itu adalah aku harus menjadi baby sitter mahkluk sepertimu, Tao!"/ My first fantasy fiction!/

.

.

.

A/N[0] :

Special thanks and support from~ :

**Sinta**. **Nurbella**. **90** | Fallforhaehyuk | **Lullaby**. **Dick** | KRISme | **Aulchan12** | Huang Zi Lien | **62Kristao** **WuHuang** | Devimalik | **TKsit** | Murni13399 | **Zirae** **Demon** | Kirei Thelittlethieves | **ShinJiWoo920202** | DahsyatNyaff | **Peachpetals** | XOXO – adel | **BabyMingA** | Ia | **KrisTaoTao** | Dia. Huang91 | **Jung** **Hara** | FanFan Panda | **Aliensparkdobi** | Ochaken | **Eyiichan** | Jettaome | **URuRuBaek** | Guest | **RezsaWYF**| RinZiTao| **MapleFujoshi2309** | EganimEXO| **Huangbabytao82** | Rei Fujoshi Official Couple | **Fujoshi1** | FitRisTao42| **MbleBeeStrong**| Junghyema| **Raniaazzara**

Dan para Favers juga followers~ 8)

Love yaaa~~~~ #tebarkissu

Tanpa kalian, ff ini terasa hampa! #bah!alibi

.

.

A/N[1] :

#backgroundmusic : I talk to the rain – Kajiura Yuki

Yang pertama... :: Al amat sangat minta maaf pada kalian semua! Sungguh, Al minta maaf! #bow| karena di A/N[1] bab 6; di sana ada tulisan siapa yang menyakiti Baekhyun, 'kan? Nah; sebenarnya al salah ketik naskah! Seharusnya yang benar itu, siapa yang menemukan Tao. #bow #cries| maaf ya, kalau itu membuat kalian tidak nyaman.

Nanti untuk selanjutnya, mudah – mudahan tidak ada kejadian yang seperti ini lagi, ok?

Lalu..,hehehe~~

Sudah lamaAl tidak bersua dengan kalian! Kangen sama suasana ffnet~~~ #peluksatusatu

Maaf ya, updatelama;baru sempat apdate, soalnya beberapa hari ke belakang Al sibuk untuk SBMPTN.. dan tentang soal SBMPTNnya?...(._.) sudah, jangan dibahas lagi.

Ok, nggak perlu intro lama – lama... baiklah, atas perhatian dan partisipasi dalam ff ini, Al ucapkan banyak terima kasih~~

A/N[0] &amp; A/N[1] dies ende!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—seharusnya kau bukan bertanya seperti itu; bukan apa yang Tao lakukan di hutan terlarang yang tersegel di sana..—"

.

.

.

"—tapi**, apa terjadi dengan Tao hingga ia bisa pergi ke hutan itu."**

.

.

.

"Su, Suho? apa.. maksudmu?"

.

.

.

"Kris, hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan adalah tentang Tao—"

.

.

.

"—**tentang ingatannya yang hilang dan berpencar."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris tertawa terbahak. Suho mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap bingung sekaligus waspada pada perubahan mood tiba – tiba Kris. Keping mata Suho melirik kearah lain; yang tentu saja bukan kearah teman SMAnya yang masih berada di dunia tawa. Kris memegang perutnya yang bergetar dengan kedua tangan dan ia sedikit membungkuk. Seolah tidak peduli jika tawanya mengganggu Suho; atau juga Suho yang bingung dengan tingkah out of character-nya.

Jangankan Suho, dirinya sendiri saja bingung kenapa ia bias tertawa selepas ini.

Berbanding terbalik pada Kris yang cuek dan lebih memprioritaskan tawanya, Suho hanya menghela nafas lelah – berat berharap jika tidur manis Tao tidak terganggu dengan suara bass tawa Kris. Jika Kris tahu, dirinya sedang berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan kaleng minuman tepat di mulutnya.

"hahaha! Hahaha.." Kris membuka salah satu matanya yang berair. Melirik Suho yang kini menatap ke kanan di posisinya. Air wajahnya terlihat jengkel dengan tatapan datar khas Suho apabila ia sedang mengalami posisi downmood. "haha.. ha.. ehem! Maafkan aku, kawan. Itu reflex yang selalu terjadi tiba – tiba oleh semua orang."

"oh? Aku baru tahu kalau kau mempunyai reflex seburuk itu; tertawa pada hal yang tidak pantas ditertawakan."

Kris membisu sesaat. "jadi, kau serius? Soal ingatan Tao..?...hah?"

"oh ayolah, Kris Wu!" jika Suho sudah memanggil nama lengkapnya, maka Kris memutuskan untuk diam. "dari sisi mananya jika aku sedang berkata lelucon, hah?! Beri aku satu contoh!"

"yah.., tentang nada bicaramu yang amat – sangat – serius. Apalagi kau membicarakan ingatan Tao yang hilang dengan ekspresi bahwa permasalahan ini adalah penting dan berbahaya jika diabaikan." Kris mengedikkan bahunya. "jadi, aku berpikir kalau kau sedang bercanda. Memangnya aku salah kalau berpikir seperti itu?"

"asumsi yang tidak logis di telingaku, Wu." Sinis Suho. Kris merautkan wajah aneh; baru tahu jika Suho yang kalem seperti malaikat bisa berkata dengan sesinis itu.

"tapi terserahlah. Jika kau tidak percaya dan merasa itu lelucon tak apa. Meskipun aku sedikit kecewa." Suho tersenyum ramah. Kembali menjadi yang biasanya. Untuk detik ini, Kris merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan ramah Suho. Dekat sedikit ragu, sebelum Suho hendak beranjak dari kursinya, Kris berkata;

"baiklah. Maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud, ok? Hanya saja.. _well_, aku sedang sedikit mengalami kondisi kacau psikis, Suho."

"memangnya ada apa? Apa kau terkena masalah yang rumit?"

"disebut masalah yang rumit sih, aku tidak tahu—maksudku, aku belum memutuskannya jika keadaannya memang begitu. Tapi, yah.. haha.. sudahlah. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tentang Tao?"

"lebih tepatnya, ingatan Tao." Suho menyamankan posisi duduknya. "aku akan bercerita singkat dan jika kau ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tanyakan saja pada yang bersangkutan. Aku ditunggu seseorang dan ini sudah hampir mendekati waktu perjanjian kami."

Kris mengangguk. "ok, silahkan."

"jangan menyela ucapanku." Kris menghela nafas lelah. "kapan kau bercerita, Suho?"

"ok, maaf, begini. Ehem!" Suho mendeham sebelum memulainya.

"aku tahu jika Tao kehilangan ingatannya. Itu saat kami—aku dan pasanganku; bertanya – tanya tentang pertanyaan dasar pada orang baru. Namun yang kami dapatkan hanyalah namanya, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Ketika kami membujuknya untuk mengingat lebih jelas tentang asal usulnya, dia berkata lirih bahwa ia tidak mengingat apapun selain namanya. Dan dia bilang bahwa Kris ge—kau—juga bertanya hal yang sama; dan apa itu benar?"

Kris mengangguk. "bagus; dia anak manis. Tidak berbohong sesuai dengan pembelaannya." Suho mengangguk bangga dan kagum.

"nah, lalu, tubuhnya yang terluka itu dia tidak tahu. Begitu juga denganmu yang menemukan dirinya di rooftop; dia bilang. Itu juga sungguhan?" Kris berdeham. "ok, terima kasih untuk konfirmasinya. Tidak, bukannya aku tidak percaya dengan anak manis itu—tapi aku tipe orang yang percaya jika aku melihat sendiri dengan anggota tubuhku; sama sepertimu. Mengerti?"

"ya. Dan sudah selesai? Kukira kau akan membahas soal ingatan anak manis yang kau sebut itu." Kris gondok. Entahlah, kenapa ia bisa sekesal itu jika Tao disebut demikian oleh Suho. Suho menggeleng tenang. "belum. Karena inilah inti dari pembicaraan kita. Dengarkan baik – baik, Kris."

"perhatikan baik – baik, Kris. Begini, awalnya dia bilang jika dia tidak mengingat apapun kecuali namanya sendiri; tapi ketika ia mencoba memakan biscuit oatmeal yang aku beli dari swalayan, dia dengan lugas dan polosnya berkata bahwa biscuit **faircookies**-nya lebih enak daripada biscuit yang ia makan. Dan untuk informasi ringan, **tidak ada** produk biscuit yang bernama **faircookies** di kota ini, atau Negara ini, atau juga dunia."

Kris menatap aneh Suho. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar soal biscuit itu. Lalu, ingatannya kembali ke seminggu yang lalu, tepat di pagi hari sebelum Kris berangkat kerja. Saat Kris bertanya asal – usulnya yang justru dijawab dengan keinginan akan sebuah biscuit bernama aneh;

"_Tao.., tidak ingat apapun. Dan saat mencoba untuk mengingatnya.., itu membuat Tao pusing dan Tao mendapatkan __**FairCookies**__..? apa di sini ada __**FairCookies**__?"_

'oh.., begitu ternyata.' batin Kris dengan memandang aneh Suho. Suho mengerjap, lalu menghembuskan nafas.

"kutebak, kau pasti baru sadar sekarang. Tapi tidak masalah; daripada soal biscuit itu, ada satu hal aneh lainnya yang membuatku benar – benar bingung."

"katakan padaku semuanya, Suho." Kris mulai menyetujui jika arah pembicaraan mereka merancu ke hal yang penting; atau bisa dibilang ke hal yang menjanggalkan.

"begini; kau tahu, dirumahku ada piano tua klasik yang jarang dipakai—kecuali jika suasana hati Lay yang sedang baik; tapi begitu Tao melihat piano itu saat kami—aku dan Lay membawa ke rumah, dia mendekatinya dan duduk dihadapan piano tua itu."

Kris mendengar penuturan Suho. Sesekali, Suho akan menggerakkan salah satu anggota tubuhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak penting; atau juga melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

"Pada saat itu, dia memainkan sebuah lagu instrument yang.. _well_, aku bisa menyebutkan sebagai _masterpiece_ yang mengagumkan. Ketika Lay bertanya tentang lagu itu, Tao menjawab dengan lugu bahwa ia tidak tahu. Dari sana aku mulai merasa janggal, Kris."

"apa?"

"coba kau pikir baik – baik," Suho menghirup nafasnya dengan tenang.

.

.

"**jika ada seseorang yang mengalami amnesia, maka tidak mungkin ia melakukan sesuatu yang biasa ia lakukan sebelumnya—karena ingatannya telah hilang. Apapun itu termasuk kebiasaannya dan apa yang telah ia ketahui sebelum amnesia merengutnya..;" **

.

.

Suho membeberkan asumsinya tentang Tao yang telah ia renungkan tujuh hari yang lalu. Matanya menatap lurus mata Kris yang membulat terkejut dengan penuturannya. Suho tersenyum kecil; mengejek ekspresi Kris yang tak lama ia lihat kembali.

.

.

"**Atau setidaknya, jika dia tidak mengalami gejala amnesia; ia tidak akan mengingat sesuatu yang terpatah – patah. Tidak seperti Tao yang mengalami kondisi hilang ingatan, namun ia bisa mengingat nama biscuit yang dulu pernah ia santap—atau tentang dirinya yang memainkan sebuah lagu instrument tapi ia tidak tahu asal usul lagu itu."**

.

.

Kris menelan salivanya dengan gugup. dalam hatinya ia merutuk, kenapa hal sesederhana yang terasa janggal dari Tao seperti itu tidak bisa ia sadari?

'mungkin saat itu aku masih terlarut dengan rasa kaget karena kehadiran Tao. Ya, kupikir memang begitu! jadi, tidak ada yang salah, 'kan?' Kris membela dirinya tanpa berucap.

Namun ia tidak mengakui rasa ragu dengan kalimat pembelaan itu. daripada disebut sebagai kalimat pembelaan, Kris merasa bahwa kalimat itu justru ia acukan untuk menenangkan diri dari rasa takut. Itu ditandai dengan dirinya yang terus merapalkan kalimat itu dalam hati, sementara jantungnya berdetum cepat. Dan lagi, telapak tangannya terasa dingin dan berkeringat. Kris merasa takut setelah mendengar penuturan sederhana Suho.

Ya, merasa takut dari ketidaktahuan sesuatu yang berada di sekitarnya.

Keheningan yang sedikit mencekam melandai ruang tamu Kris. Sedang dua pria yang berstatus pemilik rumah dan tamu juga ikut terlarut dalam keterdiaman yang tidak menyenangkan seperti saat ini. Keheningan seperti ini bukanlah tipe mereka—meskipun merekan memang tipe orang yang tertutup cenderung _introvert_—oh! dan kecuali Suho yang sesekali bertingkah _extrovert_ seperti Chanyeol.

Di ruang tamu minimalis yang berhubungan dengan dapur bersekat dinding setengah tinggi dari plafon ruangan; dan disatukan dengan ruang televisi yang terdapat home teater mini; terdengar beragam suara lembut. Ada suara deru nafas, suara detik jarum jam, suara gelembung selang akuarium dan angin berskala sedang yang menerbangkan tirai – tirai jendela.

Diantara mereka berdua, tak ada yang ingin merobek keheningan terlebih dahulu. Mereka masih terpaku dengan pembicaraan aneh namun amat serius.

"ah!" Suho membuka pintu keheningan. Membuat Kris tertarik kembali dari kenyataan setelah kesadarannya bergelayut di pikiran tentang apa yang Suho utarakan. "ada apa?"

"oh, ya ampun! aku membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama, Kris!"

"memangnya siapa yang menunggumu? apa yang kau sebut Lay?"

Suho mengangguk dengan raut wajah panic sambil menatap ke arloji. "ok, Kris. Aku harus pergi, tapi ada dua hal yang aku ingin kau melakukannya. dengar, hanya dua dan tidak lebih! ok? kau mau?"

"Suho, tenanglah. Kalau kau panic seperti itu, kau membuatku tidak bisa menangkap apa yang kau bicarakan! sekarang, katakan dengan singkat, padat, jelas dan tenang. Sebisa mungkin aku akan melakukannya jika itu tidak merepotkanku."

Suho tersenyum lega. Lalu ia menormalkan nafas dan detak jantungnya. Dalam hati, pria yang berusia sama dengan Kris itu mengakui jika semenjak kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang menimpa Lay, ia menjadi sedikit panic dan parno jika ia meninggalkan Lay di tempat asing.

Kejadian yang membuatnya menghina diri habis – habisan, hingga membuat Lay menangis karena Suho terus berkata hal buruk pada dirinya sendiri.

Suho menatap lurus Kris, yang balik menatap lurus dirinya pula. Suho tersenyum kecil pada Kris, namun Kris mengartikan bahwa ada maksud tersembunyi di balik senyuman teman SMAnya yang khas itu. Tapi Kris menepis pikiran aneh yang melintas tiba – tiba di benaknya, dan memilih untuk memfokuskan apa yang sedang Suho ucapkan.

Sesuatu hal yang membuat Kris menatap aneh, kesal, ingin menolak, dan segala macam ekspresi buruk yang Kris layangkan pada Suho atas ucapannya sebelum pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Xiumin menyantap takoyaki yang ia beli di _stand_ seberang tempatnya berdiri. Mengunyah dengan perlahan dan arah pandangnya berkeliaran ke sekitar. Walau begitu, tatapan matanya lebih terfokus pada beranda apartemen dimana di sana terjadi penembakan brutal yang dilakukan Baekhyun seminggu lalu. Dan sekarang, kondisi beranda minimalis itu kembali seperti semula; kecuali dengan kondisi pagar pembatasnya yang sedikit penyok di beberapa bagian. Ya, Xiumin bias melihat hal sekecil itu dari jaraknya berdiri ke beranda tersebut.

Kemampuan melihat jarak jauh yang dimiliki oleh semua mahkluk seperti Xiumin.

'padahal pagar pembatas saja bisa seperti itu. Tapi, kenapa anak itu tidak bisa melumpuhkan Tao?' batin Xiumin dengan tatapan jengah.

Xiumin pergi menjauh dari tempatnya semula. Melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kumpulan stand jualan dan menjauhi arah menuju alun – alun kota. Sambil tangan kirinya menenteng jajanan yang ia beli dan tangan kanannya memegangi makanan yang sedang ia makan, Xiumin menatap datar sekitar.

Kea rah orang – orang yang berlalu lalang; atau beberapa hewan piaraan dan burung liar yang jinak yang sedang bertengger di jalanan; menyantap remah – remah roti yang dibuang oleh beberapa orang dengan sengaja.

"kau payah, Baekhyun-ah...; kemampuan omong besarmu benar – benar harus dimusnahkan, tahu." Umpat Xiumin dengan berbisik.

Beberapa menit Xiumin terlarut dengan rasa jajanan yang ia lumat, dengan cepat, tubuh Xiumin terdorong hingga belanjaannya terjatuh. Xiumin terperanjat dan menatap bingung dua orang anak remaja laki – laki berpakaian rapi dengan warna pudar yang sedang berlari menjauhinya. Beberapa detik kemudian, salah satu diantaranya menoleh ke belakang, menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan mengejek dan tertawa merendah. Sementara anak yang satunya lagi, menggoyang – goyangkan dompet berwarna ungu muda yang merupakan miliknya.

"hei, kau!" maki Xiumin begitu menyadari bahwa dirinya menjadi korban pencopetan.

Ia tidak peduli dengan belanjaannya yang berceceran di trotoar, ia juga tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang – orang karena teriakannya; ia tidak peduli jika tak ada orang yang merespon dan menolongnya untuk mengejar pencopet itu; atau bahkan ia tidak peduli jika urusan untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Baekhyun yang tidak kembali ke HQ sejak hari itu.

Xiumin menggeram kesal. Ia merutuk dua anak remaja yang mencopet dompetnya, mengutuk Baekhyun yang tidak becus menjalankan tugasnya, dan mengutuk perintah tak langsung Luhan yang memintanya untuk mencari Baekhyun yang seminggu tidak kembali ke _headquarter_ mereka.

Sambil menggeram rendah, berlari mengejar pencopet hingga ke gang tikus, dan mengutuk sesuatu yang menurutnya cocok untuk dikutuk dalam hati, tanpa sadar bola mata Xiumin yang berwarna ungu berpendar terang. Bersamaan dengan itu, bayangannya bergerak – gerak kecil; membentuk benang tipis yang masih tak terbentuk sebuah benda.

"woah.., kakak hebat sekali bias mengejar kami sampai sejauh ini!" remaja pencopet yang membawa dompet Xiumin memberikan tepuk tangan. Xiumin berdecih, ia menormalkan deru nafasnya dan mengusap keringat dengan pergelangan tangan.

Xiumin menatap tanpa emosi di matanya, "kembalikan dompetku, pencopet ulung."

"kau feminim sekali. Kau pria, tapi dompetmu berwarna seperti wanita. Hahahahaha!" balas remaja pencopet yang mengejeknya pertama kali. Remaja berambut abu – abu gelap itu membolak – balikkan dompetnya.

"berisik. Kembalikan dompet itu sekarang juga!" bentak Xiumin tak mau repot meminta dengan nada halus.

"kalau kami tidak mau?" tantang mereka berdua sambil beranjak untuk duduk di tumpukan kotak kayu yang terdapat di gang tikus itu. Tanpa basa – basi, mereka membuka dompet Xiumin dan menghitung banyak uang yang terdapat di sana.

"kakak, kau orang kaya? Hahaha! Tidak terlihat sama sekali dari tampangmu!" tumit kaki kedua remaja itu membentur kotak kayu; menimbulkan suara debum yang tak terlalu memekakkan telinga.

"bocah! Apa kau tak diajari sopan santun?!"

"kami tak punya waktu untuk itu." Remaja berambut kuning pudar tersenyum manis. "apa kakak mau mengajari kami? Tapi sayangnya, kami tidak mau repot – repot untuk belajar dengan kakak. Tidak, terima kasih."

"kau! Aku meminta baik – baik, dengan baik – baik. Dan sekarang berikan dompetku dan isinya secara utuh!" Xiumin menggeretakkan giginya. Tangannya terkepal dan ia sedang berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya akan keinginannya untuk menghajar dua pencopet di hadapannya.

"kalau kakak menginginkan dompet ini; kakak harus berusaha mendapatkannya dari kami."

Xiumin melihat beberapa orang berkumpul di belakanganya. Ada pula yang berkumpul dan menunjukan keberadaannya dari balik benda besar di gang itu, dan ada pula yang menampakan diri dari atas gedung tempat gang sempit itu berada. Xiumin menatap jengah orang – orang yang berperawakan besar, berwajah menyeramkan, berbahaya, dan berpakaian lusuh layaknya orang tak mampu. Dan Xiumin mengiyakan bahwa mereka memang orang tak mampu; ynag hidup di gang tikus seperti ini.

Remaja berambut abu – abu gelap menyeringai remeh. "kenapa diam saja, kakak? Kaget, ya?"

Xiumin menghitung dalam hati, dan mengetahui bahwa ada delapan orang yang mengerubunginya di sana; sambil membawa senjata bermacam – macam. Ada yang membawa balok kayu yang berpaku, ada yang membawa tongkat bisbol, ada yang membawa pisau lipat, samurai, dan senjata lainnya yang cukup mematikan.

"kalau kakak takut, lepaskan saja dompet ini, dan kami juga akan melepaskan kakak." Ujar remaja berambut kuning pudar sambil menjilat dompet Xiumin. Membuat Xiumin merautkan wajah jijik dan menghina.

"aku harus mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku. Tanpa kecuali, bocah."

"hihihihi..." mereka berdua terkikik geli. "silahkan saja kakak coba ambil."

Secara bersamaan, semua orang yang mengerubungi Xiumin langsung menyerangnya. Masing – masing senjata terangkat tinggi dan diayunkan dengan kuat kearah Xiumin. Dua orang remaja yang mencopet dompet Xiumin merautkan wajah senang; manakala semua orang langsung menyerang Xiumin di saat yang bersamaan; bukan satu lawan satu seperti yang sebelum - sebelumnya.

.

.

**VREEETTT!—VVREETT!—JREB!**

.

**CROT!—CROT!**

.

.

Namun ekspresi mereka berubah. Kini mereka berdua menatap ngeri kearah Xiumin yang sedang menghabisi kedelapan pria besar itu dengan tanpa menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Benar – benar tanpa menyentuhnya dengan anggota tubuh sedikitpun. Telinganya berdenging dan berdenyut – denyut, ketika ia mendengar jeritan menggelegar milik delapan pria besar tersebut.

.

.

**JREB!—JREB!—VRREEEETTT!**

.

**CROT!—CROT!—VREETT!—CROT!**

.

.

Remaja berambut kuning pudar berteriak histeris, ketika kepalanya hampir terkena hantaman lengan kanan yang terputus dari tubuh salah satu kawannya. Lengan kanan yang masih mengucurkan darah segar dan kini tergeletak tak berdaya di samping kotak kayu tempat dua remaja itu duduk menjadi penonton. Remaja itu berteriak ketakutan dan mencoba mencari perlindungan dibalik saudaranya yang terdiam seribu bahasa.

.

.

**WHHHOOOSSHH!—VRREEETTT!**

.

**CROT!—CROT! **

.

.

Kedua tangannya tak lagi menggenggam dompet Xiumin; dompetnya yang kini tergeletak di samping kaki kanan seseorang diantara kedelapan orang yang menjadi sasaran kesadisan Xiumin. Kedua tangan remaja berambut kuning pudar itu memeluk lengan kanan sang kakak dan dalam hati ia merapalkan nama sang pencipta untuk membangunkannya dari kenyataan yang ia anggap mimpi buruk.

.

.

**VRREEETT!—VRREEETTT!—JREETT!**

.

**CROT!—WHOOOSSHHH! **

.

.

Sementara remaja berambut abu – abu gelap, matanya terus tertuju lurus kearah Xiumin yang berada di tengah – tengah tali bayangan yang sedang menyembelih kedelapan orang yang menyerangnya. Tali bayangan itu membelah anggota tubuh mereka tanpa belas kasih; itulah yang terekam oleh bola mata remaja bersurai abu – abu gelap.

Sesekali, ia akan mengernyit jijik dan menahan rasa mual, manakala beberapa anggota tubuh terlempar kearah dirinya dan sang adik. Ketika potongan anggota tubuh itu meleset dari mereka berdua, maka ia akan mengucap rasa syukur sekaligus mengumpat kasar dalam hati tentang kesadisan Xiumin.

.

.

**VRREETTT!—JRRRREEETTT!—**

.

—**DUG!**

.

.

**GLUTUK!—GLUTUK!—GLUTUK!—GLUTUK!**

.

.

.

Sebuah kepala menggelinding mendekati tempat dimana kedua remaja bersaudara itu duduk; menjadi penonton acara langsung Xiumin yang sedang membunuh delapan orang pria berperawakan besar dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kedua remaja itu menatap banyak ekspresi kearah kepala yang merupakan ketua dari geng tempat mereka menjadi anggota. Ketuanya yang terkenal dengan tak terkalahkan oleh siapapun, yang bertarung dengan sesame preman dan geng lain dengan samurai tajamnya.

Kini, dengan mata kepala mereka berdua sendiri, sang ketua geng meregang nyawa dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi dan mengenaskan.

Terlepas dari tubuhnya, tanpa kedua mata yang utuh, dan kedua sudut mulut yang dirobek dengan benda tajam.

Darah mengalir darimanapun. Membuat kedua remaja itu mengeluarkan makanan yang telah mendarat di dalam lambung, tepat ke wajah sang ketua yang ternodai darah segar.

"**aku 'kan sudah bilang**," Xiumin kembali bersuara. Kepalanya menunduk dan ia berjalan mendekati si pencopet bersaudara. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan – ke kiri, melihat datar hasil karyanya yang telah membunuh delapan orang sekaligus."**aku meminta dengan baik – baik**, **tapi**..,"

Sesekali Xiumin menginjak organ dalam yang berceceran di lantai batu bata gang tikus itu, dan menganggapnya bahwa benda yang ia injak seolah tanpa harga berarti. Bahkan pula, ia dengan sengaja menjejek dan menendang ke sisi dinding gang kepala orang – orang yang menjadi korbannya.

Xiumin tersenyum pada dua remaja yang meringkuk ketakutan di hadapannya.

"**tapi kalian justru memintaku untuk memilih cara yang tidak baik – baik. Menurut kalian, itu salah siapa?** **Kukira kalian tidak terlalu bodoh untuk masalah sepele seperti ini, 'kan?**"

Ia membungkuk, mengambil dompetnya dan mengelap dompetnya yang terdapat cipratan darah juga muntahan dengan tisu yang ia bawa. "kalian mengotori dompetku dengan cipratan muntahan kalian. Itu menjijikkan, tahu."

"**KAU**.., **MAHKLUK MACAM APA KAU**..?!" remaja berambut abu – abu gelap itu berteriak tepat di wajah Xiumin.

Xiumin mengerjap polos dengan tatapan kosong. Lalu ia tersenyum kecil dan sedikit demi sedikit, senyumnya berubah menjadi seringai yang lebar. Bersamaan dengan itu, kedua bola mata ungu Xiumin berpendar terang dan dua tali bayangan yang cukup lebar dan tebal itu menari – nari di balik punggung Xiumin.

Membuat kedua remaja ia ketakutan dan terdiam di tempat dengan mata yang berkaca - kaca.

"kalian bertanya makhluk apa sebenarnya aku..?"

Xiumin membalikkan tubuhnya. Menjauhi kedua pencopet bersaudara yang tubuhnya saling berhimpitan dan bergetar ketakutan. Karena mereka menyadari, bahwa tali bayangan milik Xiumin tidak menjauh seperti pemiliknya; melainkan mendekat dan melingkupi tubuh mereka berdua. Mengitari dan mendekati mereka; seakan – akan bayangan itu ingin melilit dan mencekik tubuh mereka.

Kedua pencopet bersaudara itu terisak kecil; memanggil nama Xiumin dan berkata untuk menjauhkan tali bayangan yang mengelilingi mereka. Namun Xiumin tidak peduli; ia kembali menganggap bahwa dirinya tidak mendengar suara apapun selain langkah kakinya; termasuk jeritan memohon dua remaja pencopet dompetnya.

Xiumin berjalan dengan langkah perlahan, sesekali melompat menghindari organ dalam para korbannya. Ia menatap rendah kepala para korban yang tergeletak di sembarang tempat.

"...**aku ini bukan manusia seperti kalian**."

.

.

.

.

**VREEETTT!—VRREEETT!—JREETT!—JREB!—**

.

—**CROT!—CROT!—VREETT!—VREEETTT!—VREETT!—**

.

—**DUG!—**

.

.

—**GLUTUK!—GLUTUK!—GLUTUK!—GLUTUK!—GLUTUK!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

/"headline news hari ini; telah terjadi pembunuhan massal sadis yang terjadi di gang sempit kawasan 14 menuju jalan alun – alun kota pagi ini."/

.

/"Kondisi korban yang berjumlah sepuluh orang antara lain anggota tubuh mereka terpotong dan berceceran di sekitar gang; selain itu, ditemukan juga organ dalam para korban yang diidentifikasi berjumlah lengkap. "/

.

/"Menurut dugaan sementara dari pihak kepolisian, pembunuhan sadis tidak masuk akal karena berbagai alasan ini dilakukan oleh lebih dari dua orang;"/

.

/"dan motif pembunuhan belum diketahui yang sebenarnya. Ada kemungkinan—menurut pihak kepolisian setempat—motif pembunuh ini didasari rasa dendam lama.."/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[To be Continued]

.


	7. Bab 7

.

**Bab 7** :: **Malaikat Jatuh**; asumsi tidak logis

.

* * *

**Fallen Angel**

.

**Screenplays**!Kristao with other official pairing

.

**I don't own anything, except this storyline**

.

**A****kai Momo (c) 2015**

.

**T - M**

.

**Fantasy-Supranatural-Suspense-Mystery-Romance-Psychological**

.

**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys love/ Alternative Universe with typo(s)**

.

**No like, don't read****!**

.

**Summary!**: Yifan Wu yang seorang pengusaha sukses merasa bahwa kehidupan sempurna tanpa celanya terasa membosankan. Karenanya, ia selalu berharap jika setiap ia bangun dari bunga tidur, ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang akan merubah poros hidupnya. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menemukan sesosok manusia bersayap yang jatuh di _rooftop_ apartemennya saat senja hari?

/ "... _Tao. Hanya itu yang __ku__ingat_."/

/ "_D__engar, aku memang berharap jika sesuatu yang menarik datang di kehidupan__-__sempurna__-__tanpa__-__cela__-__yang__-__terasa__-__membosankan__-__bagiku; tapi, bukan berarti jika itu adalah aku harus menjadi _baby sitter_ mahkluk sepertimu, Tao!_"/

(_My first fantasy __multichapter-fiction!_)

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Seharusnya kau bukan bertanya seperti itu, bukan apa yang Tao lakukan di hutan terlarang yang tersegel sana—"

.

.

"—**t****eta****pi, apa ****yang menyebabkan ****Tao hingga ia bisa pergi ke ****tempat ****itu**."

.

.

"Hutan itu tertutup bagi mereka yang tidak memperoleh izin resmi, dan di depan pintu masuknya pun terdapat papan peringatan. Seandainya jika Tao bermain di kota untuk bersantai dan sampai di depan gerbang hutan itu, kuyakin dia mengerti arti peringatan yang terpasang di sana."

.

.

"**Hanya saja, akan berbeda jika ia bisa masuk ke dalam hutan itu tanpa melewati gerbangnya**."

.

.

"**Tao akan dianggap buronan karena telah melakukan hal ilegal, dan ia tidak mengetahui jika ulahnya adalah ilegal, jika dia tidak diberitahu oleh orang yang memaksanya untuk berbuat seperti itu**."

.

.

"**Dan pertanyaannya adalah: siapa yang memaksa Tao untuk masuk secara ilegal ke dalam hutan terlarang itu..?**"

.

.

"**Benar 'kan, Yifan Wu..?**"

.

.

"S-Su-Suho, apa... maksudmu?"

.

.

"**Hei, Yifan****, hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan adalah tentang Tao—**"

.

.

"—**tentang ingatannya yang hilang dan berpencar****.**"

.

.

Yifan Wu tertawa terbahak.

Suho Kim mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap bingung sekaligus waspada pada perubahan _mood_ tiba-tiba pria Wu. Keping mata Suho melirik kearah lain, yang tentu saja bukan kearah teman SMAnya yang masih berada di dunia tawa. Yifan memegang perutnya yang bergetar dengan kedua tangan dan ia sedikit membungkuk. Seolah tidak peduli jika tawanya mengganggu Suho; atau juga Suho yang bingung dengan tingkah _out of character_-nya.

Jangankan Suho Kim, dirinya sendiri saja bingung kenapa ia bisa tertawa selepas ini.

Berbanding terbalik pada Yifan yang cuek dan lebih memprioritaskan tawanya, Suho hanya menghela nafas lelah-berat berharap jika tidur manis Tao tidak terganggu dengan suara _bass_ tawa Yifan. Seandainya Yifan menyadari, bahwa dirinya sedang berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan kaleng minuman tepat ke dalam mulut si pria Wu.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha.." Yifan membuka salah satu matanya yang berair. Melirik Suho yang kini menatap ke kanan di posisinya. Air wajahnya terlihat jengkel dengan tatapan datar khas Suho apabila ia sedang mengalami posisi _downmood_. "ha-ha.. ha.. ehem! Maafkan aku, kawan. Itu refleks mendadak yang dialami oleh semua orang, jka mungkin mereka ada di posisiku sekarang ini."

"Oh? Aku baru tahu kalau kau mempunyai refleks seburuk itu, tertawa pada hal yang tidak pantas ditertawakan. Mahkluk ironis."

Yifan membisu sesaat. Cukup tertohok dengan pernyataan Suho barusan. "Jadi, katamu soal ingatan Tao yang hilang dan berpencar itu sungguhan..?"

"Oh ayolah, Yifan Wu!" jika Suho sudah memanggil nama lengkapnya, maka Kris memutuskan untuk tidak bercanda. "dari sebelah mana jika aku sedang mengatakan sebuah lelucon, hah..?! Beri aku satu jawaban yang tepat..!"

"yah.., tentang nada bicaramu yang amat-sangat serius. Apalagi kau berbicara tentang ingatan Tao yang hilang dengan ekspresi bahwa permasalahan ini adalah penting dan berbahaya jika diabaikan." Yifan mengedikkan bahunya. "jadi, aku berpikir kalau kau sedang bercanda. Memangnya aku salah kalau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Ternyata kau tidak lebih pintar dari perkiraanku, Wu." Sinis Suho. Yifan merautkan wajah aneh; baru tahu jika Suho yang kalem seperti malaikat bisa berkata dengan sesinis itu. "kukira kau paham dengan _peraturan-tak-tertulis_ tentang pembicaraan penting: jika yang terucap adalah A, maka artinya adalah A—bukan B atau C atau seterusnya!" lanjutn Suho.

"Tapi terserahlah. Jika kau tidak percaya dan merasa itu lelucon, tak apa-apa. Meskipun aku sedikit kecewa." Suho tersenyum ramah. Kembali menjadi yang biasanya. Untuk detik ini, Yifan merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan ramah Suho. Dekat sedikit ragu, sebelum Suho hendak beranjak dari kursinya, Yifan berkata: "Baiklah. Maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud, kau tahu? Hanya saja.. _well_, aku sedang sedikit mengalami kondisi kacau _psikis_, Suho."

"Memangnya ada apa? Apa kau terkena masalah yang rumit?"

"Dikatakan sebagai masalah yang rumit sih, aku tidak tahu—maksudku, aku belum memutuskannya jika keadaannya memang begitu. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tentang Tao?"

Suho Kim terdiam, mengetahui jika ada yang Yifan sembunyikan darinya. "Lebih tepatnya, ingatan Tao." Suho menyamankan posisi duduknya. "aku akan bercerita singkat dan jika kau ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tanyakan saja pada yang bersangkutan. Aku ditunggu seseorang dan ini sudah hampir mendekati waktu perjanjian kami."

Yifan Wu mengangguk. "Baiklah, silahkan."

"Jangan menyela ucapanku." Yifan menghela nafas lelah. Memutar matanya searah jarum jam. "kapan kau akan bercerita, Suho?"

Suho tersenyum mesem-mesem, lalu mendeham sebelum memulainya.

"Aku tahu jika Tao kehilangan ingatannya, ketika saat itu kami—aku dan pasanganku, bertanya-tanya tentang pertanyaan dasar pada orang baru. Seperti misalnya nama, umur, tempat tinggal, dan lain-lain.

Namun yang kami dapatkan hanyalah namanya, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Ketika kami membujuknya untuk mengingat lebih jelas tentang asal usulnya, dia berkata lirih bahwa ia tidak mengingat apapun selain namanya.

Dan dia bilang kau juga bertanya hal yang sama seperti kami; dan apa itu benar?"

Yifan Wu mengangguk. "Bagus—dia anak manis. Tidak berbohong sesuai dengan pembelaannya." Suho mengangguk bangga dan kagum. Dan entah kenapa Yifan mengedutkan alis ketika mendengar Suho memuji manis Tao.

"Nah, lalu, tubuhnya yang terluka saat kutemukan ia meringkuk di dalam batang pohon itu, dia berkata tidak tahu. Begitu juga padamu yang menemukan dirinya di _rooftop_; dia bilang begitu. Itu juga sungguhan?" Yifan berdeham. "Ah, baiklah. Tidak, bukannya aku tidak percaya dengan anak manis itu—tapi aku tipe orang yang percaya jika aku melihat sendiri dengan anggota tubuhku; sama sepertimu. Skeptis. Mengerti..?"

"Ya. Dan apakah ceritanya sudah selesai..? Kukira kau akan membahas soal ingatan anak manis yang kau sebut itu." Yifan gondok. Entahlah, kenapa ia benar-benar bisa sekesal itu jika Tao disebut demikian oleh Suho. Suho menggeleng tenang. "Belum. Karena inilah inti dari pembicaraan kita. Dengarkan baik – baik, Yifan."

.

.

"perhatikan baik-baik, Yifan.

Begini, awalnya dia bilang jika dia tidak mengingat apapun kecuali namanya sendiri, tetapi ketika ia mencoba memakan biskuit gandum yang aku beli dari swalayan, dia dengan polos dan seriusnya berkata bahwa biskuit _F__air__C__ookies_-nya lebih enak daripada biskuit gandum yang ia makan saat itu.

Dan untuk informasi ringan, tidak ada produk biskuit yang bernama _F__air__C__ookies_ di kota ini, atau di negara ini, atau juga di dunia ini."

.

.

Yifan Wu menatap aneh Suho Kim. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama biskuit itu. Sekejap, ingatannya kembali ke waktu seminggu yang lalu, tepat di pagi hari sebelum Yifan berangkat kerja. Saat pria itu bertanya asal-usul sang lelaki muda bersayap yang justru dijawab dengan keinginan akan sebuah biscuit bernama aneh.

_"__A-ak-aku __tidak ingat apapun. Dan __tadi __saat __kucoba__ untuk mengingatnya.., itu membuat__ku__sangat __pusing dan __sangat __lapar._

_B__isakah __aku__ mendapatkan __biskuit __FairCookies..? apa di sini ada__ biskuit__ FairCookies?__ Apa kau punya biskuit itu, tuan-yang-tak-kutahu-namanya..?__"_

_'oh.., begitu ternyata.'_ batin Yifan dengan sepasang kelerengnya membuka kecil dan berkilat-kilat lucu, seolah telah menemukan sesuatu berharga yang dicarinya. Suho mengerjap singkat, lalu menghembuskan nafas.

"Kutebak, kau pasti baru sadar sekarang, iya 'kan..? Tapi tidak masalah; daripada soal biskuit itu, ada satu hal aneh lainnya yang membuatku benar-benar bingung."

"Katakan padaku semuanya, Suho." Yifan mulai menyetujui jika arah pembicaraan mereka merancu ke hal yang penting; atau bisa dibilang ke hal sangat penting yang cukup janggal.

"Begini, kau tahu, aku memiliki sebuah piano tua klasik yang jarang dipakai di rumahku—kecuali jika suasana hati Lay yang sedang baik, dia akan bermain-main dengan piano itu.

Tetapi, begitu Tao melihat piano itu saat kami membawanya ke rumah, dia mendekatinya dan duduk dihadapan piano tua itu."

Yifan mendengar penuturan Suho. Sekali-kali, Suho akan menggerakkan salah satu anggota tubuhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak penting; atau juga melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

"Pada saat itu, dia memainkan sebuah lagu instrumen yang.. _well_, aku bisa menyebutkan sebagai _masterpiece_ yang mengagumkan. Ketika Lay bertanya tentang lagu itu, Tao menjawab dengan polos bahwa ia tidak tahu.

Dari sana aku mulai merasa janggal, Yifan."

"A-a-apa..?"

"coba kau pikir baik – baik," Suho meraup udara perlahan-lahan, berusaha untuk membuat degup jantungnya kembali tenang.

.

.

"Jika ada seseorang yang mengalami amnesia, maka tidak mungkin ia melakukan sesuatu yang biasa ia lakukan sebelumnya dengan sempurna—karena ingatannya telah hilang.

Yang otomatis, jika melakukan sesuatu, dia seharusnya merasa ragu-ragu.

Apapun itu termasuk kebiasaannya atau hal kecil dan hal besar yang telah ia ketahui sebelum amnesia merengutnya."

.

.

Suho Kim membeberkan asumsinya tentang Tao yang telah ia renungkan tujuh hari yang lalu. Matanya menatap lurus mata Yifan Wu yang membulat terkejut dengan penuturannya. Suho tersenyum kecil, mengejek ekspresi Yifan yang teramat langka untuk dilakukan pria itu.

.

.

"Atau pada umumnya, jika dia tidak mengalami gejala amnesia, ia tidak akan mengingat sesuatu yang terpatah-patah. Kecuali memang jika orang itu memiliki penyakit pelupa yang cukup parah.

Tapi Tao tidak begitu.

Tao yang mengalami kondisi hilang ingatan, namun ia bisa mengingat paling tidak hal-hal kecil seperti nama biskuit yang dulu pernah ia santap—atau tentang dirinya yang memainkan sebuah lagu instrumen tetapi ia tidak tahu asal-usul lagu itu."

.

.

"Terdengar sangat aneh 'kan, Yifan Wu..?"

.

.

Yifan Wu menelan salivanya dengan gugup. Dalam hatinya ia merutuk, _kenapa hal sesederhana yang terasa janggal dari Tao seperti itu tidak bisa __aku __sadari?_

_'__M__ungkin __karena __saat itu aku masih terlarut dengan rasa kaget karena kehadiran Tao. Ya, kupikir memang begitu! jadi, tidak ada yang salah, 'kan?'_ Yifan membela dirinya tanpa berucap.

Namun pria itu tidak menyangkal jika terdapat keraguan pada kalimat pembelaan itu. Daripada disebut sebagai kalimat pembelaan, Yifan lebih merasa bahwa kalimat itu justru ia tujukan untuk menenangkan diri dari rasa ketakutan. Itu ditandai dengan dirinya yang terus merapalkan kalimat itu dalam hati, sementara jantungnya berdetum cepat tidak menyetujuinya. Dan lagi, telapak tangannya terasa dingin dan berkeringat. Yifan merasa takut setelah mendengar penuturan sederhana dari Suho Kim.

Ya, merasa takut dari ketidaktahuan sesuatu yang berada di sekitarnya.

Keheningan yang sedikit mencekam melandai ruang tamu Yifan Wu. Sedang dua pria yang berstatus sebagai pemilik rumah dan tamu juga ikut terlarut dalam keterdiaman yang tidak menyenangkan seperti saat ini. Keheningan seperti ini bukanlah tipe mereka—meskipun merekan memang tipe orang yang tertutup cenderung _introvert_—dan kecuali Suho Kim yang sesekali bertingkah _extrovert_ seperti Chanyeol Park.

Di ruang tamu minimalis, yang berhubungan dengan dapur bersekat dinding setengah tinggi dari plafon ruangan dan disatukan dengan ruang televisi yang terdapat home teater mini, terdengar beragam suara lembut. Ada suara deru nafas, suara detik jarum jam, suara gelembung selang akuarium dan angin berintensitas sedang yang menerbangkan tirai-tirai jendela.

Diantara mereka berdua, tak ada yang ingin merobek keheningan terlebih dahulu. Mereka masih terpaku dengan pembicaraan aneh namun amat serius.

"Ah!" Suho membuka pintu keheningan. Membuat Yifan tertarik kembali dari kenyataan setelah kesadarannya menggelayut di pikiran tentang apa yang Suho utarakan. "ada apa?"

"Ya ampun! aku membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama, Yifan!"

"Memangnya siapa yang menunggumu? Apa dia yang kau sebut Lay?"

Suho Kim mengangguk dengan raut wajah panik sambil menatap ke arloji. "Baiklah, Yifan. Aku harus pergi, tapi ada dua hal yang aku ingin kau lakukan. Dengar, hanya dua dan tidak lebih, bagaimana..?"

"Suho, tenanglah. Kalau kau terburu-buru seperti ini, kau membuatku tidak bisa menangkap apa yang kau bicarakan! Sekarang katakan dengan singkat-padat-jelas dan tenang. Sebisa mungkin aku akan melakukannya jika itu tidak merepotkanku."

Suho tersenyum lega. Lalu ia menormalkan nafas dan detak jantungnya. Dalam hati, pria yang berusia sedikit lebih tua dari sang tuan rumah itu mengakui jika semenjak kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang menimpa Lay, ia menjadi sedikit tidak tenang dan _pa__ranoid_ jika ia meninggalkan Lay di tempat asing.

Kejadian yang membuatnya menghina diri habis-habisan, hingga membuat Lay menangis karena Suho terus berkata hal buruk pada dirinya sendiri.

Suho Kim menatap lurus Yifan Wu, yang balik menatap lurus dirinya pula. Suho tersenyum kecil padanya, namun Yifan mengartikan bahwa ada maksud tersembunyi di balik senyuman teman SMAnya yang khas itu. Tapi Yifan menepis pikiran aneh yang melintas tiba-tiba di benaknya, dan memilih untuk memfokuskan apa yang sedang Suho ucapkan.

Sesuatu hal yang membuat Yifan menatap aneh, kesal, ingin menolak, dan segala macam ekspresi jelek yang pria itu layangkan pada Suho Kim atas ucapannya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Minseok menyantap _takoyaki_ yang ia beli di _stand_ seberang tempatnya berdiri. Mengunyah dengan perlahan dan arah pandangnya berkeliaran ke sekitar. Walau begitu, tatapan matanya lebih terfokus pada beranda apartemen di mana terjadi penembakan brutal yang dilakukan Baekhyun seminggu lalu. Dan sekarang, kondisi beranda minimalis itu kembali seperti semula, kecuali dengan kondisi pagar pembatasnya yang sedikit penyok di beberapa bagian. Ya, Minseok bisa melihat hal sekecil itu dari jaraknya berdiri ke beranda tersebut.

Kemampuan melihat jarak jauh yang dimiliki oleh semua mahkluk seperti Minseok.

_'__P__adahal pagar pembatas saja bisa seperti itu. Tapi, kenapa anak itu tidak bisa melumpuhkan Tao?'_ batin Xiumin dengan tatapan jengah. _'Dasar payah.'_

Minseok pergi menjauh dari tempatnya semula. Melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kumpulan _stand_ jualan dan menjauhi arah menuju alun-alun kota. Sambil tangan kirinya menenteng jajanan yang ia beli dan tangan kanannya memegangi makanan yang sedang ia makan, Minseok menatap datar sekitar.

Kearah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang; atau beberapa hewan piaraan dan burung liar yang jinak yang sedang bertengger di jalanan; menyantap remah-remah roti yang dibuang oleh beberapa orang dengan sengaja.

"Kau benar-benar payah, Baekhyun-ah. Kemampuan omong besarmu memang harus dimusnahkan, tahu." Umpat Minseok dengan berbisik.

Beberapa menit Minseok terlarut dengan rasa jajanan yang ia lumat, sekejap tubuh Minseok terdorong ke depan hingga belanjaannya terjatuh. Pria berparas manis itu terperanjat dan menatap bingung dua orang anak remaja laki-laki berpakaian rapi dengan warna pudar yang sedang berlari menjauhinya. Beberapa detik kemudian, salah satu diantaranya menoleh ke belakang, menatap Minseok dengan tatapan mengejek dan tertawa merendah. Sementara anak yang satunya lagi, menggoyang-goyangkan dompet berwarna ungu muda yang merupakan miliknya.

"Hei, kalian berdua!" seru Xiumin begitu menyadari bahwa dirinya menjadi korban pencopetan.

Ia tidak peduli dengan belanjaannya yang berceceran di trotoar, ia juga tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang karena teriakannya yang nyaring, ia tidak peduli jika tak ada orang yang merespon dan menolongnya untuk mengejar pencopet itu; atau bahkan ia tidak peduli jika urusan untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Baekhyun yang tidak kembali ke _headquarter_ sejak hari _itu_ia jeda sesaat.

Minseok menggeram kesal. Ia merutuk dua anak remaja yang mencopet dompetnya, mengutuk Baekhyun yang tidak becus menjalankan tugasnya, dan mengutuk perintah tak langsung Luhan yang memintanya untuk mencari Baekhyun yang telah seminggu tidak kembali ke _headquarter_ mereka.

Sambil menggeram rendah, berlari mengejar pencopet hingga ke gang tikus, dan mengutuk sesuatu yang menurutnya cocok untuk dikutuk dalam hati, tanpa sadar bola mata Minseok yang berwarna ungu berpendar terang. Bersamaan dengan itu, kolam bayangannya bergerak-gerak kecil; membentuk benang tipis yang tidak membentuk sebuah benda.

"Wah..! Kakak hebat sekali bisa dan berani mengejar kami sampai sejauh ini!" remaja pencopet yang membawa dompet Minseok memberikan tepuk tangan. Minseok berdecih, ia menormalkan deru nafasnya dan mengusap keringat dengan pergelangan tangan.

Lelaki dengan iris berwarna ungu itu menatap tanpa merasa tersipu akibat pujian di matanya, "Kembalikan dompetku, pencopet ulung."

"Kau feminim sekali. Kau pria, tetapi dompetmu berwarna seperti wanita. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" balas remaja pencopet yang mengejeknya pertama kali. Remaja berambut abu-abu gelap itu membolak-balikkan dompetnya.

"Berisik. Kembalikan dompet itu sekarang juga!" bentak Minseok tak mau repot meminta dengan nada halus.

"Kalau kami tidak mau?" tantang mereka berdua sambil beranjak untuk duduk di tumpukan kotak kayu yang terdapat di gang tikus itu. Tanpa basa – basi, mereka membuka dompet Minseok dan menghitung banyak uang yang terdapat di sana.

"Kakak, apa kau orang kaya? Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Tidak terlihat sama sekali dari tampangmu!" tumit kaki kedua remaja itu membentur-bentur liar kotak kayu, menimbulkan suara debum yang tak terlalu memekakkan telinga.

"Bocah tengik sialan, Apa kau tak diajari sopan santun..?!"

"Kami tak punya waktu untuk itu." Remaja berambut kuning pudar tersenyum manis. "Apa kakak mau mengajari kami..? Tapi sayangnya, kami tidak mau repot-repot untuk belajar dengan kakak. Tidak-tidak-tidak, terima kasih."

"Kau! Aku meminta dompet itu baik-baik, dengan baik-baik. Dan sekarang berikan dompetku dan isinya secara utuh!" Minseok menggeretakkan giginya. Tangannya terkepal dan ia sedang berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya akan keinginannya untuk menghajar dua pencopet ulung di hadapannya.

"Kalau kakak menginginkan dompet ini, kakak harus berusaha mendapatkannya dari kami..!" tantang mereka berdua

Minseok melihat beberapa orang yang tiba-tiba berkumpul di belakanganya. Ada pula yang berkumpul dan menunjukan keberadaannya dari balik benda besar di gang itu, dan ada pula yang menampakan diri dari atas gedung tempat gang sempit itu berada. Minseok menatap jengah orang-orang yang berperawakan besar, berwajah menyeramkan, berbahaya, dan berpakaian lusuh layaknya orang tak mampu. Dan Minseok mengiyakan bahwa mereka memang orang tak mampu, yang hidup di gang tikus seperti ini.

Remaja berambut abu-abu gelap menyeringai remeh. "Kenapa diam saja, kakak? Kaget, ya?"

Minseok menghitung dalam hati, dan mengetahui bahwa ada delapan orang yang mengerubunginya di sana; sambil membawa senjata bermacam-macam. Ada yang membawa balok kayu yang berpaku, ada yang membawa tongkat bisbol, ada yang membawa pisau lipat, samurai, dan senjata lainnya yang cukup mematikan.

"Kalau kakak takut, relakan saja dompet ini untuk kami. Dan dengan begitu, kami juga akan melepaskan kakak juga. Tawaran adil, 'kan..?" Ujar remaja berambut kuning pudar sambil menjilat dompet Minseok. Membuat Minseok merautkan wajah jijik dan menghina.

"Aku harus mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku. Tanpa kecuali, bocah tengik."

"Hi-hi-hi-hi..." mereka berdua terkikik geli. "silahkan saja kakak coba ambil."

Secara bersamaan, semua orang yang mengerubungi Minseok langsung melancarkan serangan. Masing-masing senjata terangkat tinggi dan diayunkan dengan kuat kearah Minseok. Dua orang remaja yang mencopet dompetnya merautkan wajah senang, manakala semua orang langsung menyerang Xiumin di saat yang bersamaan; bukan satu lawan satu seperti yang sudah-sudah mereka lakukan.

Minseok yang diserang mendadak secara bersamaan seperti ini, alih-alih merautkan wajah terkejut dan takut, ia justru memahatkan seringai lebar pada wajahnya.

**B****REEE****EE****T!****-B****REE****EE****T!****-BREEET!**

**JREB!****-BREEET!-JREB!-JREB!**

**CROT!****-****CROT!****-CROT!**

Ulah Minseok yang bermain-main bersama tali bayangan-fleksibelnya membuat ekspresi duo pencopet ulung berubah.

Kini mereka berdua menatap ngeri kearah Minseok yang sedang menghabisi kedelapan pria besar itu dengan tanpa menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Benar – benar tanpa menyentuhnya dengan anggota tubuh sedikitpun, cukup dengan tali-tali bayangannya yang bergerak lincah di udara gang tikus tersebut. Menari-nari indah seolah seperti sedang membelah angkasa.

Meskipun telinganya berdenging dan berdenyut-denyut ketika ia mendengar jeritan menggelegar milik delapan pria besar tersebut, namun tidak dipungkiri jika pria manis bermata sipit tampak sangat bersenang-senang menyerang brutal mereka.

Minseok tertawa gembira, menikmati sensasi tubuhnya yang bermandikan darah segar dari korban brutalnya. Ia bertepuk tangan dan berjingkat-jingkat bahagia.

**JREB!****-****JREB!****-B****REEEET!****-BREEET!-JREB!**

**CROT!****-****CROT!****-B****REETT!****-****CROT!**

Remaja berambut kuning pudar berteriak histeris, ketika kepalanya hampir terkena hantaman lengan kanan yang terputus dari tubuh salah satu kawannya. Lengan kanan yang masih mengucurkan darah segar dan kini tergeletak tak berdaya di samping kotak kayu tempat dua remaja itu duduk menjadi penonton. Remaja itu berteriak ketakutan dan mencoba mencari perlindungan dibalik saudaranya yang terdiam seribu bahasa.

**WHHHOOOSSHH!—****B****RREEETTT!**

**CROT!—CROT!**

Kedua tangannya tak lagi menggenggam dompet Minseok, dompetnya yang kini tergeletak di samping kaki kanan seseorang diantara kedelapan orang yang menjadi sasaran kesadisan pria berparas manis namun sadis itu. Kedua tangan remaja berambut kuning pudar itu memeluk lengan kanan sang kakak dan dalam hati ia merapalkan nama sang pencipta untuk membangunkannya dari kenyataan yang ia anggap mimpi buruk.

**B****REEETT!—****B****REEETTT!—JREETT!****-BREEEET!**

**CROT!****-CROT!-CROT!****—WHOOOSSHHH!**

Sementara remaja berambut abu-abu gelap, matanya terus tertuju lurus kearah Minseok yang berada di tengah-tengah tali bayangan yang sedang menyembelih kedelapan orang yang menyerangnya. Tali bayangan-fleksibel itu membelah anggota tubuh mereka tanpa belas kasih; itulah yang terekam oleh bola mata remaja bersurai abu-abu gelap.

Sesekali, ia akan mengernyit jijik dan menahan rasa mual, manakala beberapa anggota tubuh terlempar kearah dirinya dan sang adik. Ketika potongan anggota tubuh itu meleset dari mereka berdua, maka ia akan mengucap rasa syukur sekaligus mengumpat kasar dalam hati tentang kesadisan dan kebrutalan Minseok.

**B****REETTT!****-****JREEETTT!****-BREEET!**

**DUG!**

**GLUTUK!****-****GLUTUK!****-****GLUTUK!****-****GLUTUK!**

Sebuah kepala menggelinding mendekati tempat dimana kedua remaja bersaudara itu duduk; menjadi penonton acara langsung Minseok yang sedang membunuh delapan orang pria berperawakan besar dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kedua remaja itu menatap banyak ekspresi kearah kepala yang merupakan ketua dari geng tempat mereka menjadi anggota. Ketuanya yang terkenal dengan tak terkalahkan oleh siapapun, yang bertarung dengan sesama preman dan geng lain dengan samurai tajamnya.

Kini, dengan mata kepala mereka berdua sendiri, sang ketua geng meregang nyawa dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi dan mengenaskan.

Terlepas dari tubuhnya, tanpa kedua mata yang utuh, dan kedua sudut mulut yang dirobek oleh benda luar biasa tajam. Darah yang mengalir dari mata, hidung, mulut dan telinga membuat rupa pria itu nyaris tidak dikenali oleh mereka.

Bau menyengat darah segar menguar di udara gang tersebut. Membuat kedua remaja itu mengeluarkan makanan yang telah mendarat di dalam lambung, tepat ke wajah sang ketua yang ternodai darah segar.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang," Minseok kembali bersuara. Kepalanya menunduk dan ia berjalan mendekati si pencopet bersaudara. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan ke kiri, melihat datar hasil karyanya yang telah membunuh delapan orang sekaligus."aku meminta dompetku dengan baik-baik, tetapi..,"

Minseok menginjak organ dalam yang berceceran di lantai batu bata gang tikus itu, dan menganggapnya bahwa benda yang ia injak seolah tanpa harga berarti. Bahkan pula, ia dengan sengaja menginjak dan menendang ke sisi dinding gang si kepala orang-orang yang menjadi korbannya.

Minseok tersenyum kecil pada dua remaja yang meringkuk ketakutan di hadapannya. "Tetapi kalian justru memintaku untuk memilih cara yang tidak baik-baik. Menurut kalian, itu salah siapa..? Kukira kalian tidak terlalu bodoh untuk masalah sepele seperti ini, 'kan..?"

Ia membungkuk, mengambil dompetnya dan mengelap dompetnya yang terdapat cipratan darah juga muntahan dengan tisu yang ia bawa. "Kalian mengotori dompetku dengan cipratan muntahan kalian. Itu menjijikkan, tahu."

"KAU! MAHKLUK TERKUTUK MACAM APA KAU..?!" remaja berambut abu-abu gelap itu berteriak kalut.

Minseok mengerjap polos dengan tatapan kosong. Kemudian, ia tersenyum kecil dan sedikit demi sedikit, senyumnya berubah menjadi seringai yang lebar. Bersamaan dengan itu, kedua bola mata ungu Minseok berpendar terang dan dua tali bayangan yang cukup lebar dan tebal itu menari-nari di balik punggungnya.

Membuat kedua remaja ia ketakutan dan terdiam di tempat dengan mata melotot yang berkaca-kaca

"Oh, sekarang kalian bertanya makhluk apa aku ini sebenarnya..?"

Minseok membalikkan tubuhnya. Menjauhi kedua pencopet bersaudara yang tubuhnya saling berhimpitan dan bergetar ketakutan. Karena mereka menyadari, bahwa tali bayangan-fleksibel milik Minseok tidak menjauh seperti pemiliknya, melainkan terus-terus-terus mendekat dan melingkupi tubuh mereka berdua. Mengitari dan menngukung mereka, seakan-akan bayangan itu ingin melilit dan mencekik tubuh.

Kedua pencopet bersaudara itu terisak kecil; memohon ampun pada Minseok dan berkata untuk menjauhkan tali bayangan yang mengelilingi mereka. Namun pria manis itu tidak peduli, ia kembali menganggap bahwa dirinya tidak mendengar suara apapun selain langkah kakinya, termasuk jeritan memohon-mohon dua remaja pencopet dompetnya.

Minseok berjalan dengan langkah perlahan, sesekali melompat menghindari organ-orgam dalam para korbannya yang berserakan tak terurus. Ia menatap rendah kepala para korban yang ia penggal sedang tergeletak di sembarang tempat.

.

.

"...**aku ini bukan mahkluk biasa seperti kalian.**"

.

**B****REEETTT!****-B****RREEETT!****-****JREB!****-CROT!-CROT!-JREB!-BREEET!**

**DUG!**

**GLUTUK!****-****GLUTUK!****-****GLUTUK!****-****GLUTUK!****-****GLUTUK!**

* * *

.

.

* * *

/"Headline news_ hari ini__:__ telah terjadi pembunuhan massal sadis yang terjadi di gang sempit kawasan 14 menuju jalan alun – alun kota pagi ini._"/

/"_Kondisi k__esepuluh korban tampak mengenaskan, dengan anggota tubuh masing-masing terpotong dan berceceran __di sekitar gang__ tempat kejadian perkara. Se__lain itu, ditemukan juga organ dalam para korban yang __telah __diidentifikasi berjumlah lengkap._ "/

/"_Menurut dugaan sementara dari pihak kepolisian, pembunuhan sadis tidak masuk akal karena berbagai alasan ini dilakukan oleh lebih dari dua oran__g,_"/

/"_D__an motif pembunuhan __sebenarnya belum diketahui oleh pihak kepolisian setempat__. Ada kemungkinan—menurut pihak __mereka__—motif pembunuh__an__ ini didasari __oleh__ dendam lama__ antar geng__._"/

* * *

.

.

* * *

**See you next chapter!**

.

**Special Thanks!** **a)** _Readers_ **b)** _Reviewers_ **c)** _Favers-Followers_


	8. Bab 8

_["Apa yang salah, jika aku tidak seperti mereka__..__?"]_

_["Aku berbed__a,__ tapi aku sama."]_

_["Aku sama__,__ tapi aku berbeda."]_

_["Dan kalian memperlakukanku seperti ini."]_

.

_["Apa yang salah, jika aku ingin menjadi mereka?"]_

_["Tidak mungkin;"]_

_["Mungkin__ sekali__."]_

_["Dan kalian berpura – pura tidak mengerti."]_

.

_["Apa yang salah, jika aku ingin melindungi orang yang kusayangi?"]_

_["Itu tidak benar."]_

_["Itu __benar-benar __saja."]_

.

_["Ya, semuanya normal untuk melakukan apapun untuk bisa melindungi orang tersayang, tuan;"]_

.

_["Termasuk membunuh kalian__ semua__."]_

.

_["Bunuh."] ["Bunuh."] ["Bunuh."] ["Bunuh."] ["Bunuh."] ["Bunuh."] ["Bunuh—"]_

.

_["__**AKU**__**-**__**AKAN**__**-**__**MEMBUNUH**__**-**__**KALIAN**__**-SEMUA..!**__"]_

* * *

.

**Bab 8** :: **Malaikat Jatuh**; Apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya?

.

* * *

**Fallen Angel**

.

**Screenplays!**Kristao with other official pairing of BB

.

**I don't own anything, except this storyline**

.

**A****kai Momo (c) 2015**

.

**T - M**

.

**Fantasy-Supranatural-Suspense-Mystery-Romance-Psychological**

.

**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys love/ Alternative Universe with typo(s)**

.

**No like, don't read!**

.

**Summary!**: Yifan Wu yang seorang pengusaha sukses merasa bahwa kehidupan sempurna tanpa celanya terasa membosankan. Karenanya, ia selalu berharap jika setiap ia bangun dari bunga tidur, ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang akan merubah poros hidupnya. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menemukan sesosok manusia bersayap yang jatuh di _rooftop_ apartemennya saat senja hari?

/ "_... Tao. Hanya itu yang __ku__ingat._"/

/ "_D__engar, aku memang berharap jika sesuatu yang menarik datang di kehidupan__-__sempurna__-__tanpa__-__cela__-__yang__-__terasa__-__membosankan__-__bagiku; tapi, bukan berarti jika itu adalah aku harus menjadi _baby sitter_ mahkluk sepertimu, Tao!_"/

(_My first fantasy __multichapter-__fiction_!)

* * *

.

.

* * *

Yifan Wu terengah – engah di ranjangnya.

Kedua telapak tangannya mengerat di seprai ranjang. Tampak kusut. Mata setajam elangnya memancarkan ketakutan dan kebingungan; belum lagi dengan peluh dingin yang cukup membuat tubuhnya terasa lengket. Basah, dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya. Perlahan dan terlihat tak berdaya tanpa tenaga yang kuat. "A-a-apa itu..?" bisiknya parau, membawa telapak tangan kanannya menuju dada di mana jantungnya berdetum kencang. "M-mi-mimpi..? Atau.."

Yifan masih ingat.

Ia merasakan sensasi yang sama ketika ia pingsan seminggu yang lalu saat acara reunion di bar—Suho menyebutnya sebagai _daydream_. Rasa mual-takut-bingung, dan tak berdaya masih mengelubungi keberadaannya; sama seperti waktu itu dalam _daydream_nya.

Hanya saja yang berbeda, adalah kenampakannya.

Penampakkannya bukan lagi suasana kamar dengan lampu remang diringin suara nyanyian merdu dan suara sahut-sahutan menyeramkan lain.

Tetapi hanya ruang berwarna hitam dengan cahaya putih remang di tengah ruang itu. Menyorot dari atas menuju sesosok yang duduk manis di sofa panjang berwarna merah darah. Dan sosok itu terdiam di hadapannya, sambil memeluk sayang sebuah boneka panda.

Sosok itu bertelanjang kaki, tampak kulitnya yang seputih salju di musim dingin, dengan salah satu pergelangan kakinya terdapat lonceng kecil berwarna perak. Dia memakai gaun tidur, dengan pita besar yang mengikat cantik di bagian ulu hati pada gaunnya. Gaun tidur berwarna putih bersih berhiaskan renda, pita, dan ornamen mawar putih; tak ada yang menarik dari gaun tidur satu warna dengan hiasan-hiasannya tersebut, kecuali dengan beberapa kuncup mawar palsu berwarna merah darah, yang melilit leher jenjang sosok itu bersama tali merah darahnya, dengan sisa tali menjuntai ke tulang selangka.

Yifan Wu bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Namun hanya sebatas bibir ke bawah sosok itu saja. Untuk dagu ke atas, entah bagaimana caranya; tidak tampak dan seolah tenggelam dalam kepekatan ruang tersebut.

Sesudah itu, Yifan menemukan bahwa sosok tersebut tersenyum kecil; dengan bibirnya yang berwarna merah merona.

Mulai dari sana, ia merasakan firasat aneh—merasakan sensasi yang sama ketika ia mengalami _daydream_ di bar tempat reunian.

Hendaknya Yifan pergi dari tempat tersebut, alih-alih ia merasakan tubuhnya kaku dan tak bisa digerakan. Seperti ada yang menahannya dan memaku kaki-kakinya. Yifan berteriak tanpa suara untuk menghentikan orang itu berbicara melantur.

Sosok itu berbicara dengan suara lirih tapi tetap tersenyum manis.

Mengatakan tiga pertanyaan yang memiliki dua jawaban berbeda. Lalu mengatakan kata '_tersayang_' dan yang selanjutnya berubah menjadi kata '_bunuh_'.

Dan yang membuat Yifan terbangun dari _daydream_ buruknya lagi adalah ketika perlahan-lahan, tubuh orang itu menjadi ternodai oleh darah kental yang mengalir bebas. Mengotori pakaian dan kulit seputih saljunya.

Hingga kemudian terdengar suara tawa sekaligus tepuk tangan,

Lalu, perlahan-lahan hilang dan entah bagaimana bisa sosok tersebutpun menghancurkan kan dirinya sendiri hingga memuntah-deraskan darah segar ke tubuh hingga mengotori tubuh Yifan.

Tentu saja pria blasteran ini berteriak-teriak persis seperti orang sinting.

Dan hebatnya, suara teriakkan histerisnya tidak membuat sesosok yang bergelung manis di sampingnya terlonjak karena kaget. Tao justru semakin merapatkan selimut _bed_ _cover_-nya dan menyamankan posisi dengan cantik.

Yifan Wu mendesah lega tatkala melihat Tao yang masih dininabobokan sang peri mimpi. Dengan meringkuk dan kedua lengannya sedang memeluk tubuh. Sepasang sayap yang kini tanpa noda dan goresan mengatup rapat. Kris menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal; tapi terasa lembab karena keringat. Sepintas, ia mengingat ucapan terakhir Suho sebelum pria ramah itu meninggalkannya.

Membuat pipinya merona tipis dan ia kembali menggerutu dengan bahasa asing yang ia kuasai.

.

"_Yifan__, sebelum kau terjebak lebih jauh__, aku akan meminta tolong padamu: a__ku mohon, tolong kau jaga Tao se__perti kau menjaga milikmu yang berharga__ dan bantu dia untuk menemukan ingatannya secepat mungkin. _

_Aku mohon, __Yifan, __aku b__erkata seperti ini__ padamu bukan tanpa alas an__,__ tapi karena Tao yang seolah membutuhkan dirimu untuk menopangnya_."

.

_'__H__eh..,'_ Yifan Wu tersenyum kecil, sinis. Ia memandang sosok yang telah memiliki segores luka di pipinya.

Pria itupun merunduk. Mendekatkan diri ke wajah tidur Tao yang damai. Untuk kemudian, ia mengecup lembut pipi itu, menjilat di bekas tepat kecupannya mendarat, dan mengecup pipi itu kembali.

Setelahnya, ia menyamankan posisi untuk kembali tidur; dengan Tao di dalam kukungan hangat tubuhnya dengan penuh rasa kehati-hatian. Mengusap sayang ceruk punggung Tao dan mendengungkan nada _lullaby_.

_'meman__gnya apa kuasaku pada anak ini hingga pria itu meminta tolong padaku untuk menjaganya..?__'_

* * *

.

.

* * *

_["Dunia __adalah __panggung sandiwara."]_

_["Penuh dengan intrik__-__intrik yang bersembunyi di balik ketamakan, kekuasaan, kejayaan, dan prest__is__ yang diagung__-agung__kan secara berlebihan."]_

_["Mengambil dan merampas yang bukan menjadi miliknya—"]_

_["—itu adalah hal biasa. __M__enjadi sebuah ke__giatan__ yang __telah __mendarah daging."]_

_["Ya, aku tahu itu."]_

_["Ya, orang__-__orang berkata demikian."]_

_["__Lalu a__ku__..__? Aku tidak begitu."]_

_["Karena aku tidak berada di 'dunia __adalah __panggung sandiwara'-nya mereka."]_

_["Karena aku ada di 'panggung sandiwara' milikku sendiri;"]_

_["Akulah sang penguasa di tempat__ ini__!"]_

_["__Sebab a__pa yang kau mau__, aku akan memberikannya. Jadi,__ katakan padaku."]_

_["Katakan padaku..__.,__"]_

_["Dan aku akan memberikannya—"]_

_["—jika kau juga memberikan apa yang aku inginkan."]_

_["Jadi, tuan dan nyonya yang __tenggelam dalam kolam__ keputusasaan yang gelap gulita..—"]_

_["—__**Katakan padaku**__;"]_

_._

_._

_["__**Apa yang kau inginkan...?**__"]_

* * *

.

.

* * *

Lay memandang pemandangan luar, yang terhalang kaca jendela mobil. Ia dan Suho baru saja pulang setelah membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue—seperti yang pria manis itu inginkan. Tatapan matanya menyayu. Seperti orang yang sedang melamun. Dan dia memang sedang melamun—Suho tahu itu. Berkali-kali pria dokter hewan ini memanggil nama sang kekasih, namun tak ada tanggapan berarti.

Merasa cukup kenyang dengan keheningan di dalam mobil, Suho memberanikan diri untuk mengusap pipi putih pria di sampingnya. Melihat tubuh pria manis itu berjengit dan menoleh perlahan. Lay tersenyum kecil dan menggenggam tangan Suho.

"Ada apa, Suho.?" tanyanya. Ia meremas kecil telapak tangan Suho, mengindikasikan bahwa ia sedang mengirim pesan tersirat pada pria dokter hewan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mencubit gemas pipi Lay yang membuat pria berwajah asian itu memekik sakit. "Kau berbohong, sayang. Katakan padaku apa yang kau lamunkan barusan; atau aku tak akan memakan kue buatanmu nanti."

"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan hal itu, Suho!" tantang Yi xing. "kau akan selalu tergoda dengan masakanku—"

"—dan aku selalu tergoda dengan orang yang memasaknya juga." Suho mengerling genit.

"Kau mulai genit. Aku sebal." Suho terkekeh. "Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang. Nah, percuma saja kau mau mengalihkan pembicaraan awal kita—tidak! jangan bilang kau baik – baik saja, Lay—Ceritakan padaku."

Lay menatap lurus wajah samping Suho yang sedang menyetir, lalu bola matanya bergulir kearah pemandangan di luar sana, yang hanya terdapat beberapa baris pohon yang tertata rapi dan sesekali terdapat pengembala domba yang berada di bukit di balik pohon itu. Bunyi lonceng dari domba dan biri-biri gemuk itu menggelitik telinga Lay; membuatnya tersenyum geli sambil mengusap kedua telinganya.

Tapi kemudian, raut wajah Lay berubah menjadi sendu—manakala ia mengingat melodi lagu di mana bayangan Tao kecil manampakkan diri.

Itu...

Cukup membuatnya merasa takut dan sedikit terganggu.

"Lay..?"

Lay menoleh kearah Suho, ia sadar bahwa Suho menunggu jawaban—atau cerita?— yang apa membuatnya melamun tampak seperti orang bodoh. Lay terkekeh remeh, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas—tampak memberitahu bahwa ia tidak ingin keputusannya diubah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya merasa mengantuk, mungkin kelelahan karena kita keliling kota di _hari__-bebas-kendaraan_, Suho."

"... sungguh?"

Lay menatap lekat-lekat bola mata Suho, menyiratkan bahwa pria Kim itu harus percaya pada apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Iya. Sungguh."

Suho tersenyum kecil, lalu mengangguk menjawab ungkapan mata kekasihnya. Lay kembali pada kesibukannya, melihat-lihat pemandangan sambil dengan kesepuluh jari tangannya memainkan kantung belanjaan.

.

(_Hei, __Lay__—_

—_Kenapa kau tak ingin Suho tahu dengan apa yang kau pikirkan...?_)

.

(_Sebab, jika aku mengatakannya...,_

_... Suho akan berubah padaku. _

_Aku tidak mau._)

* * *

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol Park baru saja pulang dari _departemen store_ terdekat. Di dapur, stok makanan untuk dua minggu ke depan sudah habis, dan meskipun ia tidak bisa memasak sepintar koki-koki di acara TV, setidaknya Chanyeol bisa memasak makanan sederhanan namun bergizi.

Menata-nata di tempat bahan makanan itu seharusnya berada dan mengingat ia membawa dua kantung belanjaan yang cukup besar, mungkin itu akan sedikit mengambil waktu dari kegiatan _weekend_nya—bermain game.

Chanyeol mendengungkan nada lagu yang ia dengar di _earphone_nya. Terkadang ia akan menari—menggoyangkan tubuh atau sekedar menghentakkan kaki sambil beranjak menutup tempat penyimpanan bahan makanan seharusnya. Terkadang bibirnya menyanyikan lirik _rapp_ dari lagu itu; atau nada suaranya menjadi melengking mengikuti irama nada gitar yang menjadi instrumennya.

Namun ia menjadi terpaku di tempat ketika melihat sebotol kecil berisi tablet suplemen makanan.

Chanyeol Park mengambil botol itu dengan gerak perlahan, menatap lekat-lekat sambil memutari botol—atau mengocok kecil isinya. Tablet yang berawarna hijau tua itu berisi setengah dari tinggi botol, yang harganya saja cukup mahal untuk ukuran tablet mini. Tapi, bukan tanpa alasan Chanyeol membeli tablet ini—padahal ia bisa memasak. Pria tinggi itu mendesah kecil, lalu segera ia membereskan bingkisan belanjaan dan beranjak dari dapur menuju kamarnya.

Untuk bertemu dengan sosok manis yang tertidur cantik di ranjangnya yang hangat.

Seminggu yang lalu ketika malam masih menampakan eksistensinya; Chanyeol Park pergi keluar. Berjalan-jalan di sekitar apartemen dan taman umum yang tepat berada di sebelah apartemennya. Ia hanya sedang me_refreshing_kan diri, setelah menyiapkan bahan untuk _meeting_ dengan kolega perusahaan esok hari.

Saat langit malam menampilkan lukisan indah buatan _Sang Agung_, saat Chanyeol sedang duduk di pinggiran kolam air mancur, saat Chanyeol sedang menikmati angin malam sambil menyeruput kopi panas yang ia beli dari _vending machine_ di lobi apartemennya, Chanyeol melihat sesuatu yang tergeletak.

Sesuatu besar yang tergeletak menyender pohon tak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol berada.

Bentuknya seperti tubuh manusia; namun tak dapat melihat dengan jelas seperti apa rupanya. Karena bulan hari ini adalah bulan sabit; sebab itu cahayanya tidak terlalu mampu untuk menyinari bumi dengan kuat seperti bulan purnama.

Chanyeol meninggalkan kopinya di pinggir kolam, dan ia sendiri berlari menghampiri sosok tersebut. Mengira – ngira apakah sosok itu seseorang yang pingsan; orang tunawisma; atau orang yang tertidur pulas dan dengan kelewat santainya ia tidak bangun-bangun hingga tengah malam telah lewat.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia begitu mengetahui jika ternyata sosok itu adalah manusia bersayap—malaikat.

Malaikat yang kini sedang berada di ranjangnya, meringkuk tertidur pulas dengan menggunakan kemejanya yang terlihat seolah menenggelamkan tubuhnya yang mungil, dengan sepasang sayap putih yang terdapat balutan kasa di beberapa sisi. Dan balutan kasa di beberapa sisi tubuhnya juga.

Malaikat cantik dengan lehernya terdapat lingkaran bekas terbakar dengan berwarna hitam kemerahan—cukup mengganggu rupa tubuh sempurna sang malaikat hingga Chanyeol Park merasa geram dengan seseorang yang melakukan hal itu padanya; ketika ia berkali-kali melihat luka mengerikan itu.

"Luka yang mengganggu," geram Chanyeol. "meskipun luka yang sekarang terlihat lebih pudar daripada seminggu yang lalu."

Pria yang berprofesi sebagai sekretaris di perusahaan yang dipimpin sahabatnya itu melangkah mendekati ranjang. Setelah ia menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Chanyeol melangkah sambil membuka botol suplemen yang ia bawa; mengambil dua tablet.

Setelahnya, ia terduduk di ranjang dan meneguk air putih yang terdapat di meja nakas; tanpa membuat tablet yang di dalam mulutnya tertelan. Mendekatkan wajah satu sama lain. Chanyeol—dengan lembut dan perlahan, membuka bibir tipis merah delima milik Baekhyun—malaikat yang ia tolong; berniat untuk memasukkan tablet suplemen ke dalam tubuh malaikat itu.

Bibir mereka menyatu lembut.

Bibir Chanyeol tampak menjadi sambungan indah bagi bibir Baekhyun. Saling mengisi kekosongan yang tercipta diantaranya.

Terasa jika di dalam mulutnya telah kosong dan berhasil mengirimkan tablet itu, Chanyeol dengan enggan melepaskan tautan mereka. Mengusap saliva yang berhasil meloloskan diri hingga mendarat di bibir delima malaikat yang telah menawan hatinya. Sudah hampir seminggu ia melakukan itu pada Baekhyun—mengirim asupan nutrisi dari tablet suplemen; meskipun ia tidak tahu apakah tablet suplemen manusia akan berdampak pada malaikat pula.

Sejujurnya, Chanyeol cukup—sangat terkejut jika ia bisa melihat sosok malaikat asli. Malaikat yang ketika ia masih dalam buaian sang bunda, yang ia pikirkan adalah malaikat berwujud perempuan cantik dan indah.

Ternyata malaikat pun ada yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya—bahkan tak kalah cantik dan indah dengan malaikat di dalam bayang masa kecilnya.

Tidak sampai di sana saja rasa terkejutnya, berita tentang apartemen Yifan yang hancur sebagian karena penyerangan membabi buta oleh seorang anonim juga membuatnya tercengang. Untung saja ketika kejadian penyerangan berlangsung, Yifan sedang bersama dirinya dalam perjalanan pulang setelah sebelumnya mampir untuk acara reunion di bar.

Sejujurnya, kejadian Yifan yang tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri saat itu cukup membuatnya penasaran. Apalagi ketika melihat raut wajah ketakutan Yifan saat mereka makan siang di _cafe_ langganan. Belum lagi, ekspresi dan repon Yifan yang sebagian merasa tenang dan yang sebagian merasa bingung juga linglung ketika di tanya soal penyerangan di apartemennya.

Seolah sedang ada yang ditutupi serapat mungkin oleh Pria Wu itu.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa memaksa Yifan untuk membuka rahasia juga..," Chanyeol menatap lembut Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya menyikap poni Baekhyun yang terlihat berantakan dengan gerak selembut sutra dan tangan kirinya mengusap sayang luka bakar di leher sang malaikat.

"Karena aku juga punya rahasia yang sementara ini tak ingin kubuka untuk siapapun."

Bibir Chanyeol mendarat di dahi Baekhyun. Mengirimkan rasa sayang melalui kecupan seringan bulu sayap sosok malaikat itu yang masih dibuai manja oleh mimpi.

"dan kau adalah objek rahasiaku."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Boneka panda itu meloncat dari atap gedung satu ke atap gedung lain. Melompat dengan ringan dan seolah tak mempedulikan bising di bawah gedung tempatnya melompat-lompat. Tak mempedulikan angin yang menerpa tubuh berisi yang nyaman dipeluk dan yang membuat melayang pita berwarna merah darah yang ia kenakan di leher.

Mata kancingnya yang berwarna putih dan merah berpendar semakin pekat.

Tepat beberapa meter dihadapannya, terdapat bayang semu sosok yang sedang ia cari kini—sosok yang menjadi majikan dan pemilik raganya.

Bayangan itu berupa remaja yang sedang memeluk dirinya pula. Menatap polos dirinya yang kini sedang mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk sosok itu—menyapa tanpa kata. Maka, sebagai pantulan bayangan dari sosok nyata berwatak polos, bayang semu remaja laki – laki itu membalas sapaannya dengan tersenyum. Melambaikan tangannya dan terkikik tanpa suara.

Boneka panda itu menatap lekat bayang semu yang ditimpa cahaya matahari langit cerah. Jahitan pada bibirnya mulai terlepas dan putus dengan sendirinya. Dan bibirnya yang dihiasi jahitan tak beraturan semakin terbuka. Menimbulkan suara robekan yang cukup membuat orang – orang ngilu, begitupun juga jika mereka melihat prosesnya.

Mulut itu merobek lebar dengan otomatis, bahkan hingga mencapai telinganya yang terdapat dua cincin tindikan berwarna perak.

Dan dalam sekejap—bersamaan dengan angin dan remah dedaunan yang ikut terbawa, bayang semu sosok itu tertarik oleh mulut sang boneka...

... Dimakan bulat-bulat; masuk ke dalam perut boneka panda _gothik_ yang sehabis itu bertambah gemuk volume tubuhnya.

Lidah boneka itu mengusap ujung bibir. Seolah telah menikmati santapan utama dan menunggu hidangan penutup.

Kemudian, mulutnya kembali dalam kondisi semula—dengan jahitan tak beraturan yang hanya sampai kedua pipi gembul boneka panda itu. Ia bertepuk tangan untuk kemudian salah satu tangannya menepuk-nepuk perut gembungnya.

Lalu, boneka panda itu kembali melompat-lompat di atap gedung. Menjelalatkan mata kancingnya ke langit biru dengan gumpalan awan bak permen kapas berbagai rasa. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan ke kiri, dan kedua tangannya diayun-ayunkan—seperti sedang menikmati irama musik dengan bahasa tubuh.

Mengikuti instingnya, ia berkelana untuk mencari sang pemilik yang telah seminggu lamanya mereka berpisah.

Dengan mata _heterochromia_-nya yang terus berpendar-pendar; seolah memberitahu bahwa sosok yang ia cari ada di dekatnya.

Boneka panda itu rindu—rindu amat sangat pada _dia_.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**See you next chapter!**

.

**Special Thanks! a)** _Readers_ **b)** _Reviewers_ **c)** _Favers-Followers_


	9. Bab 9

Sebuah biskuit berwarna coklat keemasan berbentuk tulang itu ia ambil dari toples dalam pelukannya. Menggigitnya perlahan dan mengunyahnya dengan lambat-lambat untuk menikmati cita rasa dari biskuit yang dibelinya di toko langganan.

"Sedikit pahit," lalu pria serba hitam itu mengedik tak acuh. "tak masalah. Lagipula hanya sedikit, kok. Iya 'kan, _Paddy_..?"

Pria bermata biru _tosca_ itu memberikan kucingnya yang berbulu abu-abu pekat sebuah biskuit. Yang langsung disambut baik oleh kucing bermata satu tanpa ekor di bawah kursi empuknya. Kucing itu mengeong sekali untuk mengucapkan terima kasih dan melahap biskuit.

Diarahkannya kepala sang pria yang seorang peramal dan penjedia jasa yang berhubungan dengan hal-hal gaib untuk menatap sekeliling kamarnya. Banyak barang-barang yang tidak penting dengan barang yang penting di kumpulkan menjadi satu. Ada beberapa perkamen tua, toples-toples berdebu yang tampak kosong, tumpukan baju, tumpukan buku, ada satu sepatu _boot_ hitam yang bahkan pasangannya lagi entah pergi kemana. Lilin-lilin aroma terapi dan lilin-lilin biasa, kertas-kertas yang sebagian besar hampir robek yang ternyata di dalamnya adalah sebuah matra sihir turun temurun, perlengkapan untuk memakamkan jenazah, lentera dan barang aneh atau unik lainnya seperti kumpulan jari tangan dalam toples berbentuk pipa, atau kumpulan bola mata dengan warna iris yang beragam di kotak kaca yang dililitkan pita merah cantik.

Belum lagi kondisi ruangan itu tampak berantakan dan teramat bau. Membuat sang pemilik ruangan bersin-bersin begitu dengan kasar dan menyedihkan.

"Sepertinya malam ini kita akan bersih – bersih, _Paddy_ sayang. Kau bantu aku dan kau akan mendapatkan tiga ikan sarden kaleng yang ada di dalam lemari. Bagaimana...?" kucing peliharaannya menjawab dengan mendengkur agak keras dan mengusakkan tubuh berbulunya ke kaki sofa tempat majikan bersantai.

Mata biru _tosca_ yang tampak bercahaya di keremangan ruangan itu melirik kearah jendela. Menatap sekilas langit cerah berawan dengan sesekali angin siang masuk dan merangsek ruangan tempat pria dan kucing peliharaannya tinggal. Berkenalan.

_/"pemirsa, kini anda bersama kami dalam sekilas__ info__."/_

Pria itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah televisi klasik antik yang tampak bagus dan masih berfungsi. Miliknya yang ia dapatkan dari kliennya yang membayar jasa untuk pemakaman salah satu keluarga sang klien.

_/"__M__isteri tentang pembunuhan massal yang sadis pagi tadi masih belum terpecahkan. Bahkan pihak kepolisian setempat mengakui bahwa pihaknya sempat dibuat kerepotan dengan kasus mengerikan tersebut dan sampai saat ini belum mendapatkan bukti apapun."/_

"Heh-heh-heh-heh.." pria itu terkekeh rendah. Lalu meneguk tehnya yang ia tuang pada tabung kimia berbentuk bulat.

_/"dan untuk sementara hingga batas waktu yang ditentukan, pihak kepolisian menyatakan himbauan kepada warga untuk tidak berkeliaran di malam hari atau di tempat yang sepi sendirian. Pastikan membawa senjata pembelaan diri dan tidak menimbulkan kesan mencolok pada diri sendiri, agar tidak mengundang sang pelaku kriminal untuk bertindak sadis yang sama dengan kasus ini. Sekian sekilas info, saatnya anda kembali kepada channel yang anda ikuti. Sampai jumpa."/_

"Wah..!" pria itu berdecak dan bertepuk tangan. Setelah menutup toples dan meletakkannya di meja bulat di sebelahnya, ia mengangkat kucing tersayang sambil mengedus gemas bulunya yang tampak tebal namun lembut.

"Sepertinya mulai sekarang kita memang harus berhati-hati, ya. Ada psikopat di kota ini."

Pria serba hitam itu menyeringai kecil dengan sepasang mata biru _tosca_nya mengkilat penuh arti.

* * *

.

**Bab 9** :: **Malaikat Jatuh**; keputusan

.

* * *

**Fallen Angel**

.

**Screenplays!**Kristao with another official pairing of BB

.

**I don't own anything, except this storyline**

.

**Akai ****Momo (c) 2015**

.

**T – ****M**

.

**Fantasy-Supranatural-Suspense-Mystery-Romance-Psychological**

.

**Yaoi/ BL. Be eL/ Boys love/ Alternative universe with typo(s)**

.

**No Like, Don't Read!**

.

**Summary!**: Yifan Wu yang seorang pengusaha sukses merasa bahwa kehidupan sempurna tanpa celanya terasa membosankan. Karenanya, ia selalu berharap jika setiap ia bangun dari bunga tidur, ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang akan merubah poros hidupnya. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menemukan sesosok manusia bersayap yang jatuh di _rooftop_ apartemennya saat senja hari?

/"_... Tao. Hanya itu yang __ku__ingat._"/

/ "_D__engar, aku memang berharap jika sesuatu yang menarik datang di kehidupan__-__sempurna__-__tanpa__-__cela__-__yang__-__terasa__-__membosankan__-__bagiku; tapi bukan berarti jika itu adalah aku harus menjadi baby sitter mahkluk sepertimu, Tao!_"/

(_My first fantasy__ multichapter-__fiction!_)

* * *

.

.

* * *

Jongdae berdiri di mulut gang tempat peristiwa yang cukup menggeparkan pagi ini.

Tangan kanannya meraba dan mengelus gerak perlahan garis kuning bertuliskan _don't_ _cross the police line_. Dasi panjang yang berwarna biru langit dan ujung _blazer_ abu-abu mudanya melayang diudara karena angin kecil.

Sepasang iris yang menatap tajam ke tempat kejadian perkara, dengan mau tidak mau menerima bau menyengat dari sisa-sisa darah segar yang masih tampak sebagian cipratannya di dinding gang. Otaknya merespon dengan cara mengumpulkan hipotesa-hipotesa yang memungkinkan; dan tentu saja yang berhubungan dengan logika.

Mengabaikan bising dari tim medis khusus dari kepolisian yang sedang mengangkut mayat dan organ-organ yang berserakan dengan kantung jenazah berwarna kuning dan hitam; atau juga bisik-bisik dari warga sekitar yang berani melihat langsung tempat pembantaian itu terjadi.

"Haah... sebenarnya sudah banyak hipotesaku yang berkaitan dengan pembantaian brutal ini. Tetapi..," Jongdae membalikkan tubuhnya hingga membelakangi gang. Meringis santai sambil menggarukan kepala, membuat rambut kelabu tua di dekat tengkuknya tampak acak-acakan. "entah kenapa aku berfikir kalau semuanya tidak ada hubungannya dengan sang pelaku yang masih buron."

Sebuah tepukan penyemangat mendarat di bahu kiri Jongdae. "Tumben-tumbennya detektif kepolisian yang handal sepertimu ikut larut ke dalam _euforia_ kebingungan kasus ini, eh? Kupikir kau berbeda dengan kami." Heechul tertawa kecil dibalik telapak tangannya. Membuat Jongdae merengut dan mendengus gusar mendengar pertanyaan yang sedikit (cukup) menohok hati.

Berdecak. "aku juga manusia, kakak sayang." melasnya dengan terpaksa. Apa boleh buat, kakak cantiknya yang telah bersuami ini memang susah berhenti kalau sudah tertawa dengan ia sebagai objek kejahilannya. "dan aku merasa lapar. Belum sempat sarapan karena dipanggil mendadak untuk kemari. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku jika kemampuanku sedikit menurun." Kilahnya mencari alasan logis.

Pria cantik di keluarga Kim itu memutar bola matanya searah jarum jam. "Kau masih punya nafsu makan setelah melihat langsung kondisi tempat pembantaian ini..? Luar biasa! Kau luar biasa, adikku sayang!"

"Kakak, kau mau ikut naik mobil denganku atau ikut naik mobil jenazah dengan mereka, hem...?"

"Sial! Jangan coba-coba untuk pergi tanpa membawaku, ya!" Heechul berjalan menuju mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang mengkilat diterpa sang raja hari. Menghentakkan kakinya adalah kebiasannya jika ia sedang kesal kalau ia kalah dari Jongdae. Tak lupa dengan bibirnya yang terpolesi _lip balm_ agar tidak pecah-pecah terdengar menggerutu kecil sambil menatap tajam ke belakang, tempat Jongdae menyusul langkahnya.

"Dasar adik lelaki menyebalkan. Aku benci padamu"

"Aku juga menyayangimu, kakak sayang~" Jongdae tertawa kecil yang terdengar menjengkelkan di sepasang telinga Heechul. Membuat pria berusia kepala tiga tersebut berteriak jengkel disertai dengusan kasar.

Jongdae bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bagaimana bisa suami kakaknya berwajah _flat_ bertahan dan bersabar dengan tingkah absurd dia yang terkenal seantero keluarga besar Kim..? _M__ungkin __memang __hanya suaminyalah yang membuat kakak cantiknya ini berubah menjadi kucing peliharaan yang manis_ _dan jinak_, demikian batin si bungsu Kim.

Mesin mobil sedan bernama _porsche_ tersebut menderu lembut. Jongdae yang duduk di kursi pengemudi menginjak salah satu pedal yang membuat deru mobilnya menjadi lebih keras. Ketika Heechul akan memakaikan _seatbelt_nya, ia menyadari jika Jongdae masih menaruh perhatian kepada gang yang masih dijaga beberapa polisi dan dikerubungi sebagian orang yang masih bertahan untuk melihat. Tangan adiknya yang mendarat di stir mobil mewah hadiah ulang tahun dari suaminya itu mencengkram erat stir, membuat tampak rona merah di telapak tangannya yang tersembunyi. Mengandakan jika adik bungsunya itu benar-benar dilanda marah.

Heechul mengerutkan kening ketika menangkap guratan di dahi sang adik, dan mengetahui jika sang adik sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak biasanya. Misalnya saja memikirkan seseorang yang dirasa adiknya mengetahui teka-teki pembantaian sadis pagi ini.

"Kau tidak berfikir untuk pergi ke _tempat biasa_ 'kan, Dae-ah..?"

"Aku akan pergi ke sana, kak. Oh, tentu saja." Jongdae membanting pelan punggungnya ke kursi. Lalu melirik dengan tatapan mata seperti anak nakal yang tidak menuruti nasihat ibunya. Tampak berkilat-kilat seperti bocah bandel. "menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Seyakin itu kalau kasus ini butuh _konsultasi_ dari_nya_..? Dae-ah, kau ini bicara apa, sih?! Mana mungkin kalau pelakunya itu _bukan_ manusia..!" Heechul sedikit histeris tidak percaya.

"Kalau begitu, beritahu aku satu saja hipotesa milikmu yang membuatmu yakin kalau pelakunya adalah manusia." Jongdae menatap jahil kakaknya yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya dengan gaya bersidekap. Membuat Heechul mencibir dan berkacak pinggang.

"Dengarkan aku. Pembantaian sinting ini dilakukan oleh tiga orang—atau paling banyak sesuai dengan jumlah korban. Mereka memakai trik-trik tertentu hingga para korban mati dengan mengenaskan dan benar-benar mengenaskan, sampai-sampai membuatku hampir memuntahkan sarapan pagiku. Motifnya adalah dendam pribadi, atau dendam antar kelompok barbar ini."

"tck-tck-tck!" Jongdae menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya. "kau payah, hyung. Itu belum spesifik. Jadi, aku akan tetap melakukan _konsultasi_ dengannya, ok?"

Heechul semakin mencibir. Lalu menatap remeh adiknya yang memiliki otak jenius sama seperti ayah mereka yang bekerja menjadi anggota tim mata-mata negara. "Dia tidak akan melayanimu sebelum kau melakukan perjanjian dengannya, _darling_. Dan kupikir saat-saat seperti ini dia tidak akan keluar sebelum jam malam tiba."

Bertepatan dengan Pria cantik Kim itu menyelesaikan ucapannya yang terbilang cukup panjang, dua pria berbeda usia itu merasakan angin dingin yang menerpa tubuh, disertai dengan suara gaungan mistis dari dimensi hampa terdengar cukup membuat bulu-bulu kuduk berdiri tegak, hanya terdengar di ruang mobil sedan _porsche_ hitam milik sang detektif kepolisian.

Sedetik kemudian, muncul sebuah bayangan hitam yang bergerak menjalar dan mengukung sebagian tubuh Jongdae, diiringi dengan beberapa rantai perak yang sebagian berkarat namun masih tampak gagah. Jongdae tersenyum sambil menutup matanya, menikmati sensasi angin dingin yang berbeda dengan angin umum yang biasa orang-orang rasakan. Jari telunjuk kedua tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk stir mobil, menimbulkan irama asal namun terdengar harmonis satu sama lain.

Beberapa detik kemudian, terlihatlah eksistensi burung merpati berwarna hitam dan bermata kelabu terang dengan ukuran sedikit lebih besar dari ukuran pada umumnya.

Merpati bertubuh besar yang seperti bola basket, dengan ekornya terdapat tautan bayangan hitam menjalar bergerak-gerak seperti bara api, berdiri manis di pundak kanan Jongdae. Sedang menatap Heechul yang menatap datar kearah Jongdae, namun membalas anggukan salam yang di layangkan burung merpati hitam itu.

"Hei, _Piggie_ sayang. Kau mau membantuku?" dan pertanyaan Jongdae dijawab dengan kukuran burung merpati jantan yang kini terbang dan hingga diatas kepala Heechul. Pria itu mengelus tubuh merpati besar itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tolong sampaikan pada_nya_ untuk menyambut kedatanganku malam ini, bagaimana?"

Merpati hitam itu mengangguk kecil. Sebelum pergi, sang merpati yang diberi nama Piggie oleh Jongdae mengusakkan pucuk kepalanya yang berbulu lembut ke pipi Heechul; membuatnya terkekeh kecil dan membalas dengan kecupan cantik disana.

Dan merpati itu membuka lebar-lebar sayapnya, untuk kemudian terbang menembus kap mobil—pergi kearah sebuah tempat yang dimana orang yang dimaksud pemiliknya diam manis berada. Mengabaikan tautan tipis bayang hitam yang ia yakini tak akan tampak dimana orang-orang biasa kecuali keluarga Kim dan beberapa orang juga sosok tertentu.

"Kau curang, kau licik." Cemooh Heechul tidak terima dengan apa yang dilakukan adiknya. Jongdae hanya tersenyum seperti anak kecil. "dan juga kreatif." Balas Jongdae.

Akhirnya setelah lama menderu-deru, mobil mahal itu melaju membelah jalanan yang sekarang sedang sepi karena _hari-bebas-kendaraan_ yang diadakan kota. Menuju suatu tempat yang biasa Kim Jongdae kunjungi ketika ia belum sempat sarapan di apartemennya karena terburu-buru dengan panggilan mendadak.

Mengabaikan tautan bayang tipis yang bersumber dari kolam hitam kecil dibawah kedua kaki Jongdae.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"LUHAN!"

Minseok membuka kasar pintu depan rumah berarsitektur yunani-romawi di tengah hutan liar jauh dari kota. Lalu menutupnya dengan cara membanting kasar. Karena itu terdengarlah gema yang cukup mengagetkan bagi dua sosok yang berada di ruang tamu di dekat pintu utama rumah itu berada.

Lelaki manis yang bermata ungu tersebut berjalan kesal ke ruang tamu begitu mendengar teriakan jika orang yang dicarinya berada di sana. Dengan kaki yang dihentakkan kasar sambil berjalan, dengan mulutnya yang mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar tanpa suara, dengan tatapan mata tajam yang mengarah ke Luhan yang sedang duduk di salah satu sofa beludu berwarna hijau lumut dengan mulutnya yang melumat _kue-jeli-pelangi_ buatan Kyungsoo.

Sesampainya di hadapan Luhan yang menatap bingung dengan pipi menggembung dan tangan yang hendak menyuapkan sesendok potongan jelly, Minseok berkacak pinggang dengan bola mata yang dipelototkan.

"Jangan melotot seperti itu. Sudah cukup Kyungsoo saja yang bola matanya terlihat seperti hampir mencuat keluar dari tempatnya. " ucap Luhan setelah menelan kue jeli yang tertampung di gua mulut dengan tatapan polos. Kyungsoo dan Minseok mendengus kasar sebal secara bersamaan.

"Ini semua karena kau, bodoh! (Kyungsoo: "Jangan membuatku ingin mogok memasak untuk kalian ya, Luhan!")" bentak mereka bersamaan. Luhan mengalihkan bola matanya ke samping, _apa salahnya jika __aku__ mengatakan hal yang__ sebenarnya yang sekilis terpikirkan__..__?_, benaknya menggerutu.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Kau cantik dengan bola mata besar berwarna oranye itu." Puji Luhan dengan senyum tulus yang Kyungsoo kira sebagai pujian dan senyum terpaksa. "dan kau, Minseok sayang, kenapa pulang sehabis dari kota kau tampak kesal seperti ini..? apa ada yang membuatmu jengkel..?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan prihatin.

Minseok menggeram rendah. "Ya. Ada yang menjengkelkanku! Ada sepasang anak kecil yang mencuri dompetku dan menghinaku! Aku memintanya baik-baik untuk mengembalikan dompetku, tapi mereka memaksaku untuk melakukan hal itu!"

"Jangan bilang itu berhubungan dengan berita utama di semua siaran televisi?" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan.

Sebelum Minseok tiba di _headquarter_ mereka, Luhan dan Kyungsoo memang sedang bersantai menikmati hidangan camilan pagi Kyungsoo sambil menonton televisi yang berada di ruangan itu. Menonton drama yang mereka sukai setelah hampir seminggu mereka datang dan tinggal di dunia manusia. Namun saat itu terjadi sekilas info yang memberitakan peristiwa pembantaian sadis tersebut. Membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo berpendapat jika manusia biasapun bisa melakukan hal sesadis itu dengan tanpa bukti yang tertinggal satupun.

Dan mereka baru saja menonton sekilas info yang memberitakan perkembangan kasus yang diakhiri dengan himbauan umum.

Minseok mengangguk sekali namun dengan gerakan kasar, mengindikasikan jika sosok dengan eksistensi berwana ungu ini masih tampak kesal hati. Anggukan Minseok membuat Kyungsoo terpekik tidak percaya. "Kau melakukannya..?! Ya ampun! Bukankah kita sepakat untuk tidak menyentuh mereka..?! Kita hanya sepakat untuk menyentuh Tao..! Tao! kau ingat, Minseok?!"

"Aku ingat," Xiumin mendesis mendengar nama yang dibencinya. "dan mereka duluan yang berani menyentuh—bahkan macam-macam denganku. Ngomong-ngomong, bisakah kau tidak menyebut nama terkutuk itu dengan gampangnya, Kyungsoo..? telingaku iritasi."

"Kau benar, Minseok. Telingaku iritasi dan tanganku gatal untuk membunuh anak itu saat mendengar namanya." Luhan menyetujui setelah meneguk habis _ceylon_ _tea_ dari cangkir porselen antiknya. Kyungsoo menunduk merasa bersalah. "maafkan aku."

Minseok hanya menatap datar Kyungsoo yang masih menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk ujung sayap sebelah kanannya. Ia berjalan menuju sofa panjang antik di belakang Kyungsoo, lalu mendaratkan elusan sesaat dan menepuk sekali kepalanya yang bersurai oranye. Memberitahu bahwa Kyungsoo dimaafkan oleh Minseok.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dan memberikan beberapa _bola-bola cokelat_ yang terkumpul di piring keramik kecil. Minseok menerimanya dan menyuruh Kyungsoo duduk di sampingnya dengan kode telapak tangan yang ditepukan di sisi sebelah. Lelaki bermata bulat yang serba berwarna oranye itu menurut tanpa kata. Mengambil gelas jus alpukatnya yang telah ia teguk dan melanjutkan tegukan yang tertunda.

Mengabaikan suara televisi yang kini menampilkan iklan komersial, Minseok mengeluarkan unek-uneknya yang menggumpal di hati. Seandainya ia tidak segera mengeluarkannya, mungkin unek-unek itu akan menjadi pemicu dirinya yang akan bertindak meledak mendadak—ya, ia menyadari kekurangan buruk akan sifatnya yang cukup temperamental.

"Aku menyesal keluar dari _headquarter_ hanya untuk melakukan apa yang kau minta, tuan cantik." Sindir Minseok. Luhan yang merasa sindiran itu ditujukan untuknya menatap heran Minseok. "Apa maksudmu..? aku memintamu untuk melakukan apa..?"

"Tck! Kau tidak ingat, sayangku..? Pagi itu, saat subuh baru datang dan kita kumpul di meja makan untuk membantu Kyungsoo memasak, kau ingat dengan apa yang kau ucapkan...?" sindir Xiumin kembali. Luhan berkedip dua kali, lalu mengadahkan kepalanya keatas sedikit, mengingat-ingat permintaan apa yang ia minta dari Xiumin untuk segera melakukannya.

"Kau bilang, kalau Baekhyun sudah seminggu ini tidak kembali ke rumah." Kyungsoo menimpali dengan segera. Ia tahu jika ingatan Luhan tidak terlalu kuat. "Kau mengatakan hal itu tadi pagi, Luhan. Mengatakan itu sambil melihat kearah Minseok. Jadi, jelas saja Minseok menuruti permintaanmu untuk mengelilingi kota mencari Baekhyun, karena ia kira kau memberinya perintah."

"... Benarkah?" Luhan membeo. Lalu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, membuat Kyungsoo dan Xiumin mengerutkan dahi.

"Berhenti tertawa, rusa bodoh! Kau tidak tahu betapa kesal dan jengkelnya aku ketika sampai di kota dan mengitari kota, Baekhyun tidak kutemukan sama sekali! Dan ditambah cecunguk brengsek itu yang berani-beraninya membuat masalah denganku!" kaki kanan Minseok menghentak-hentak permadani motif papan catur dengan kasar. Lalu membanting punggungnya ke punggung sofa.

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak akan mau kalau kau memintaku untuk ke kota dan mencari Baekhyun lagi—"

Minseok menghentikan ucapannya. Matanya terbelalak begitu ia menyadari sesuatu yang terasa janggal. Lalu dengan gerak perlahan dan cengkraman tangan di bantal sofa yang tambah mengerat, Minseok menatap nyalang kearah Luhan yang memamerkan seringai kecil, seolah sedang merendahkan dan mengejek apa yang telah ia ucap dan lakukan.

"**J****angan bilang****, ****kalau****kau tahu jika Baekhyun memang menghilang entah kemana****, **** dan kau membiarkan**** anak itu**...," desis rendah Minseok. "**iya 'kan**, **Luhan..?**"

Luhan tersenyum. Lalu perlahan tapi pasti, terdengar kekehan yang berasal dari bibir cantik sosok yang eksistensinya serba berwarna hijau muda. Ketika ia terkekeh seperti itu, bola mata _spiral_ _oval_nya berpendar sedikit terang dari sebelumnya, membuat Kyungsoo dan Minseok terkesiap.

"**ya, aku mengetahuinya****, aku**** menyadarinya—termasuk jika saat ini Baekhyun berada di tempat seseorang yang telah jatuh cinta padanya**." Luhan menunduk sedikit untuk mengambil kue sus-krim yang terdapat di piring yang dekat di jangkauan tangannya.

Melahap kue sus-krim rasa coklat, mengabaikan tatapan menuntut dan penasaran dengan kelanjutkan ucapan tidak terkira dari bibir Luhan.

"**A****ku membiarkannya karena aku ingin mengumpankan Baekhyun untuk mengorek informasi dari manusia itu. **

**Bukankah lebih baik****,**** jika kita berbaur dengan manusia dan mendapatkan informasi dari kerjasama mereka****,**** tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa mereka sedang dimanfaatkan oleh kita..?**"

* * *

.

.

* * *

**See you next chapter!**

.

**Special Thanks! a)** _Readers_ **b)** _Reviewers_ **c)** _Favers-Followers_


	10. Bab 10

.

**Bab 10** :: **Malaikat Jatuh**; pertemuan

.

**Fallen Angel**

.

* * *

**Screenplays!**Kristao with another official pairing

.

**I don't own anything, except this storyline**

.

**Akai ****Momo (c) 2015**

.

**T – ****M**

.

**Fantasy-Supranatural-Suspense-Mystery-Romance-Psychological**

.

**Yaoi/ BL****/**** Be eL/ Boys love/ Alternative universe with typo(s)**

.

**No Like, Don't Read!**

.

**Summary!**: Yifan yang seorang pengusaha sukses merasa bahwa kehidupan sempurna tanpa celanya terasa membosankan. Karenanya, ia selalu berharap jika setiap ia bangun dari bunga tidur, ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang akan merubah poros hidupnya. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menemukan sesosok manusia bersayap yang jatuh di _rooftop_ apartemennya saat senja hari?

/ _"... Tao. Hanya itu yang __ku__ingat."_/

/ _"__D__engar, aku memang berharap jika sesuatu yang menarik datang di kehidupan__-__sempurna__-__tanpa__-__cela__-__yang__-__terasa__-__membosankan__-__bagiku; tapi bukan berarti jika itu adalah aku harus menjadi _baby sitter_ mahkluk sepertimu, Tao!"_/

(_My first fantasy __multichapter-__fiction!_)

* * *

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun membuka sepasang iris berwarna kuningnya yang bercahaya redup. Menandakan jika kekuatannya belumlah pulih seutuhnya. Berkedip, berkedip lagi, lalu sekali lagi berkedip lucu. Menyesuaikan cahaya yang datang menghujam sepasang iris kuningnya yang berbinar tanpa semangat. Arah wajahnya yang menatap kearah langit-langit kamar yang terasa asing baginya membuat ia segera memelototkan mata.

Lalu menoleh ke sekeliling dengan gusar. Ia merasakan sensasi sejuk dari pendingin ruangan yang ada di kamar itu.

Baekhyun beranjak dan duduk ke _headbed_ dengan hati-hati. Sayapnya yang terbalutkan kasa dan perban kini sedang membungkus dirinya erat, tampak seperti kepompong yang terluka.

Matanya menjelajah nyalang, ke arah balkon yang ditutupi pintu kaca dan dilapisi tirai jaring, kearah lemari pakaian yang tak jauh jaraknya dari pintu menuju balkon. Dari sana Baekhyun bisa melihat jika langit sedang bertemu sapa dengan malam.

Kemudian Baekhyun menatap kearah pintu yang menuju ke kamar mandi, lalu mengamati lemari-lemari kaca yang di dalamnya berisi miniatur mobil dari kayu dan buku-buku. Lalu, ke meja belajar yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah laptop yang tampk menyala, dengan di samping laptop tersebut terdapat sebuah ponsel yang sedang diisi baterainya.

Yang terakhir, matanya menatap lelah, bingung, dan takut kearah lampu kristal yang berada tepat diatas beberapa langkah tempatnya berada.

Kamar dengan dinding berwarna nila dan coklat yang tampak elegan sekaligus minimalis itu bukanlah kamar yang biasa Baekhyun tempati di _headquarter_.

Kamar yang terdapat beberapa bingkai lukisan abstrak itu bukanlah kamarnya.

"Uh.." kepala Baekhyun berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Membuat malaikat berparas manis itu meringkuk sambil meremas-remas rambut kuning lembutnya.

Meringis, lalu terisak kecil. Rasa sakit di kepalanya tidaklah hilang, meskipun itu hanya denyutan ringan dan intensitas denyutannya pun tidak terlalu cepat.

Entah apa, perlahan Baekhyun membuka mata disertai sepasang tangannya yang terplester _bandage_ di beberapa tempat bergerak turun ke bawah. Melewati telinganya, melewati rahang wajahnya yang memerah karena hendak menahan tangis, lalu berhenti tepat di lehernya.

Berhenti tepat di lehernya yang terluka kehitaman dan membentuk garis tak beraturan mengelilingi lehernya. Luka bekas terbakar yang membuat kulitnya sedikit melepuh dan berwarna jelek.

Sekelebat ingatan di mana ia akan mengeksekusi di tempat pada Tao, yang berakhir lehernya dililit sesuatu yang panas membakar dan ia terlempar jauh hingga tak sadarkan diri. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, dan sorot matanya berubah menjadi tegang.

Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun menangis histeris. Meraung dan menjerit-jerit liar. Menggema membelah angkasa malam di luar sana.

Membuat hawa langit berubah dan samar-samar terdengar gemuruh guntur di langit hitam. Angin yang berhembus ganas pun ikut meramaikannya. Langit tampak seperti akan mulai untuk mengamuk hebat.

Baekhyun terisak-isak dan tubuhnya bergerak kacau, membuat sayap putih cantiknya yang semula mengatup menutupi tubuhnya menjadi terbuka lebar. Tangannya kini meremas-remas kasar kulit leher dimana luka bakar itu berada, luka bakar yang kini sensasi panasnya kembali datang dan menggerogoti lehernya.

Terkadang kuku kuning Baekhyun menetap dan mengeraut lehernya hingga tergores dan menimbulkan aliran darah segar.

Tapi Baekhyun tak peduli. Ia tak peduli. Bahkan pada sayapnya yang kini telah mengacaukan kamar dengan menyenggol peralatan yang dijamah sayap putih itu.

Ia hanya ingin rasa panas yang menyelimuti lehernya hilang, lalu membiarkan dirinya melakukan hal yang sama pada orang yang telah membuat luka di tubuhnya.

Memekik histeris, lalu Baekhyun membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang. Berguling dan menggeliat tidak jelas. Sepasang kakinya bergerak kasar dan menghentak-hentak ranjang empuk di bawahnya. Menimbulkan bunyi _buk-buk-buk_ yang cukup menggema. Air mata mengalir berduyun-duyun dari iris kembar dan saliva yang berada di sudut bibirnya mengotori paras ayu malaikat serba kuning itu.

Chanyeol Park—yang saat itu sedang menyiapkan makan malam, mendadak terkesiap mendengar suara tangis histeris dari dalam kamar. Dengan perasaan was-was dan jantung yang berdebar karena pikiran negatif yang sekelebat muncul, pria yang baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya beberapa menit lalu tergopoh-gopoh menuju asal suara.

Matanya menatap kalut dan dirinya mengkhawatirkan sosok yang tertidur cukup lama di kamarnya.

Semakin dekat jarak Chanyeol dengan kamar yang ia tempati sebelum mahkluk ajaib itu datang, jantungnya berdetum tak karuan. Maka dengan sedikit hentakan kasar, Chanyeol mendorong pintu kamar untuk menemukan kamarnya yang kacau balau dan Baekhyun yang kini sedang terlentang.

Menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang terlentang dengan tangan yang masih menginvasi luka bakar di lehernya, hingga darah yang keluar dari goresan itu mengalir dan menetes ke ranjang yang diserap oleh busanya.

"Hei, Hentikan!" teriak chanyeol dengan nada kalut. "Kau akan membuat lukanya semakin parah!"

Dengan sigap dan sedikit kewalahan karena Baekhyun yang histeris tak ingin di sentuh—juga sepasang sayapnya yang masih bergerak tak tentu, Chanyeol pun menghentikan tangan Baekhyun yang jarinya telah ternodai darah. Tubuhnya ia posisikan diatas tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Matanya menatap nanar luka yang kini tampak lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya, akibat ulah cakaran tangan Baekhyun sendiri.

Semakin lama, suara histerisan Bekhyun mulai reda. Tergantikan dengan lirihan kelelahan dan kesakitan. Namun sepasang kelereng matanya masih bersembunyi dan mengalirkan bulir-bulir air mata. Kepalanya mendongak keatas dan alisnya mengerut, mengindikasikan jika ia sedang menahan rasa sakit.

Baekhyun meringis dan mendesis, lalu bibir mungilnya yang tampak pucat terbuka sedikit. Berkata dengan nada yang membuat Chanyeol Park iba, "Perih.."

"Ya, sayang.." Chanyeol yang semula mengusap keringat di pelipis dan kening Baekhyun, juga bulir air mata malaikat di bawahnya kini meniup luka bakar itu. "Kau membuatnya terluka lagi—bahkan lebih parah."

Kedua tangan Baekhyun yang diungsikan ke belakang tubuh Chanyeol perlahan meremas _t-shirt_ tipis milik pria itu. Tubuhnya masih bergetar dan kakinya masih bergerak gelisah. Isak tangis Baekhyun perlahan mulai lebih jelas, merasa kesakitan dengan Chanyeol yang kini sedang mengecup-ngecup luka goresan di lehernya.

"Sakit.. hiks-hiks-hiks.. sakit-sakit-sakit.." adu Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak menjawab.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dengan lisan, cukup dengan mengelus lembut tengkuk Baekhyun yang tidak terluka dan meniup kembali goresan luka bakar Baekhyun untuk menghilangkan sensasi panas pada lukanya.

Tak lupa dengan kecupan seringan bulu sayap Baekhyun yang telah Chanyeol sentuh, ditambah dengan jilatan dan hisapan penuh kehati-hatian untuk membersihkan darah di sana. Meskipun lidah Chanyeol menolak rasa menyengat darah yang terasa asing di indera pencecapnya, tapi pria itu tak ambil pusing.

Yang hanya ada di benaknya sekarang hanyalah Baekhyun, Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang harus ia tenangkan dan luka bakar Baekhyun yang kini terluka karena ulah tangan sang empunya yang harus ia obati.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan yang tampak amat sangat kacau balau. Dan suasananya tidak seberat dan semenegangkan saat Baekhyun mengamuk hebat sebelumnya—hanya ada hening semu disertai suara detik jam dan bising lembut pendingin ruangan.

Samar-samar, terdengar dengkuran dan deru nafas tenang dari sosok yang tengah Chanyeol beri kehangatan dan lindungan tubuhnya. Terkekeh kecil sambil mencium seluruh area luka bakar di leher Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya. Tangan kirinya yang tertindih ceruk pinggang Baekhyun ia gerakan untuk membuat tubuh sosok itu mendekat ke tubuhnya. Tangan kanan yang semula mengusap tengkuk Baekhyun, kini dengan perlahan mengangkat kepala malaikat yang terluka itu.

Chanyeol mengecup lembut tengkuk Baekhyun. Mengendus wangi stroberi dari helai kuning yang terasa menyenangkan, meskipun samar-samar tercium bau darah.

Dan sepertinya Chanyeol harus merelakan diri untuk tidak makan malam hari ini.

Sebab Baekhyun meremas dengan sangat erat _t-shirt_ miliknya—seolah-olah tak membiarkan ia bergerak ataupun pergi jauh dari jangkauan tangan berjemari lentik itu.

Juga sepasang sayap Baekhyun yang tanpa disadari pemiliknya bergerak mengukung tubuh Chanyeol dengan gerak pelan. Saling membagi kehangatan dengan mesra.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Suara gemuruh di langit cukup menggangu konsentrasi Lay yang sedang memasak makan malam—sebab dapur tempat kekuasaannya berada memang sebagian dindingnya terbuat dari kaca yang tembus pandang langsung ke halaman belakang. Saat itu, setengah dari dinding kaca tersebut memang tidak tertutupi tirai yang berwarna hijau muda di sana, dan tepat di sanalah Lay menatap langit yang berkilat-kilat dibalik gumpalan awan malam.

Hanya saja, kilatnya tampak sangat aneh.

Bukan berwarna putih seperti pada umumnya, namun berwarna kuning terang—sampai-sampai membuat ruang dapur mewah itu bercahaya lebih terang karena eksistensinya.

Lay—semula menatap tak peduli dengan keadaan di langit sana, kini menatapnya dengan pandangan takut. Meringis. Ngilu. Tanpa ia sadari, kedua tangannya bergerak untuk menangkup tubuhnya yang gelisah. Entah kenapa, pria itu merasa suasana malam diluar tampak tidak bersahabat seperti biasanya—meskipun ia berspekulasi manis jika keadaan diluar adalah tanda-tanda akan adanya badai hebat malam ini.

"Tapi—

—kenapa kilatnya berwarna kuning?" lirih Lay.

Itu... aneh. Aneh sekali.

Perlahan, Lay mulai membungkukkan diri. Bersamaan dengan itu, sepasang sayapnya yang ia sembunyikan mulai memamerkan eksistensinya—terbuka cukup lebar dan bergerak ikut merengkuh tubuhnya yang kini terlihat limbung.

"Hh-hh-hh-hh.."

Deru nafasnya berlomba-lomba kasar dan terpatah-patah. Sorot matanya menjadi kabur dan sesak menggerogoti dada. Menyakitkan—membuatnya tak berdaya. Bahkan denyut-denyut di kepala tak membantunya untuk mengondisikan diri agar lebih baik. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah menggelengkan kepala dan membiarkan tubuhnya terduduk lemas.

Lay menggerum kecil, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

Pusing.

Di dalam kepalanya seperti ada tangan semu yang memutarbalikkan otak, atau membuat dimensi palsu di sana, atau apapun itu yang membuat Lay entah mengapa bisa melihat bahwa ia seperti tidak berada di dapur—melainkan di dimensi asing yang berputar-putar konstan.

Kedua tangannya merayap menuju helai rambutnya. Meremas-remas kecil dan menarik – narik surainya. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang menderu kepala dan dadanya.

Tak tahan, Lay pun terjatuh ke lantai dapur tanpa daya dan kuasa. Isak tangis teredam dengan gigi yang menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Ia tak peduli dengan keramik dapur berwarna hijau tua yang menyengat kulitnya dengan sensasi dingin—atau dengan bau segar cairan kental yang mengalir di bibirnya yang kini tampak pucat. Pun ia tidak peduli dengan suara angin malam liar yang membenturkan diri ke jendela juga guntur yang intensitas kehadirannya semakin sering muncul.

Yang ia inginkan hanyalah memasrahkan diri dengan sensasi aneh yang membuatnya takut untuk sekedar merangkak atau mengesot pun.

_Tidak_.

Jangankan melakukan itu—bernafas pun ia tampak seperti makhluk yang seolah persediaan oksigennya diambil paksa dari dalam paru-parunya.

Ia pikir, beberapa menit lagi kondisi tubuhnya akan kembali normal dan ia bisa melanjutkan memasak makan malamnya yang sempat tertunda. Ia tak ingin membuat Suho kelaparan karena terlambat memasakkan makan malam—ia tak ingin membuat Suho khawatir dengan alasan kondisinya sekarang. Ia tidak mau diintrogasi Suho—ia takut kalau sudah begitu. Karena ia tak ingin membuat Suho bertindak berlebihan hanya karena mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Tanpa Lay sadari, Suho mengetahui kondisinya dari celah pintu dapur yang sedikit terbuka.

Mengintip diri Lay yang hanya menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan tak terbaca, dan setelahnya pergi menjauh dari sana. Dengan langkah perlahan dan berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara ketukan dari sepatu yang ia kenakan.

Irisnya hanya menatap kosong ke titik imajiner yang tertangkap—dengan sorot mata datar yang terlihat dingin.

Meninggalkan Lay yang lemas tanpa ada niat untuk membawa sang malaikat ke kamar mereka—alih-alih bertanya akan gerangan dari kondisi pria berparas luar biasa itu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Semuanya berlangsung dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba.

Mengejutkan. Dan sensasi merinding itu masih membekas.

Saat itu, bel pintu apartemen Yifan Wu menggemakan nadanya di dalam ruangan. Membuat sang tuan rumah terbangun dari tidur dengan wajah yang khas. Sebelum akhirnya mendumel-dumel, ia menatap sekilas balkon kamarnya yang telah di renovasi. Sepasang iris gelapnya menangkap beberapa kilat berwarna kuning yang bersembunyi di balik gumpalan awan muram durja yang berarak. Kulit tubuhnya diterjang oleh angin senja yang mampir nakal, begitu juga dengan kulit tubuh Tao yang kini dilapisi _hoodie_ berlengan pendek warna hitam sejelaga.

Maka, setelah Yifan menutup pintu kaca balkon kamarnya, ia beranjak ke tempat malaikat yang telah kembali di sampingnya setelah seminggu menghilang di tempat Suho. Membuka _bed cover_ dengan sigap dan menutupi tubuh malaikat yang lukanya mulai membaik. Namun ketika hendak beranjak, sebuah suara gumaman memancing indera pendengar pria lajang itu.

Begitu juga dengan sebuah cengkraman kecil di celanya panjangnya.

Yifan Wu dan Tao saling bertatapan sejenak. Sebelum pada akhirnya Tao beranjak bangun dan mengekori langkah Yifan—dengan kedua tangannya mencengkram lembut pergelangan tangan kanan pria itu. Dan pria bersurai pirang itu tumben sekali tidak memarahinya dan justru membiarkannya seolah peduli tidak peduli.

Tao berjalan di belakang Yifan sambil menggerum layaknya anak kucing dengan wajah mengantuk. Mencuri waktu, terkadang ia menguap kecil. Dan tanpa pria tinggi semampai itu sadari, keping mata Tao terpaku ke wajahnya sejak mereka mulai keluar kamar hingga sampai di depan pintu. Lelaki muda bersayap mengernyit heran, mendengar suara bel yang berbunyi berkali-kali dengan timing yang berdempetan. Sangat pantas sekali jika pria di depannya yang merutuk kesal sambil memutar kenop pintu.

"Berhentilah membunyikan bel dan ada apa—"

Dan dua pasang keping mata itu terbelalak terkejut melihat sebuah boneka panda gothik yang berdiri tegak—dengan salah satu tangannya terangkat ke udara dan bergerak ke kanan – ke kiri, memberi salam akrab.

Menyadari adanya sesuatu berbahaya yang akan terjadi, ketika Yifan hendak menutup pintu untuk menghindari boneka hidup itu masuk, boneka panda bermata kancing beda warna itu dengan lihainya menyalip dari bilik pintu dan menatap lurus kearah Tao yang berjalan mundur, merasa takut dan terancam keberadaannya. Kedua sayapnya mulai berubah menjadi pisau tameng yang sedikit mengukung tubuh lelaki itu.

Mata kancing sang boneka panda berpendar lebih terang dari yang sebelumnya; dan hal itulah yang membuat Yifan dan Tao menjadi was-was.

Tao menatap takut dan penasaran dengan boneka panda yang terdiam di tempat.

Lalu pandangannya berubah menjadi waspada dan tegang ketika tiba-tiba mulut boneka panda yang terjahit itu terbuka lebar—bersamaan dengan kedua tangan boneka itu mengelus-elus perutnya yang buncit.

"Ah, tidak! Yifan!"

Tao terpekik, dan Kris akan segera mengungsikan Tao untuk menjauhkan diri dari jangkauan boneka berupa seram itu ketika ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya terlilit rantai dan benang berwarna merah darah. Rantai dan benang yang ternyata keluar secara mengejutkan dari dalam punggung boneka panda di hadapannya.

Di detik kesepuluh, sebuah pucuk kepala menyembul dari dalam mulut sang boneka yang menganga lebar. Di detik keduabelas, Kris terperanjak dan terhenyak begitu mengetahui bahwa yang keluar dari mulut boneka itu adalah bayangan semu berwujud dari Tao. Bayangan yang sama persis dengan bayangan Tao kecil tadi pagi.

Dan di detik kelimabelas, dengan hentakan yang keras di perut sang boneka, sosok wujud Tao berbentuk bayangan semu itu meluncur bebas menuju Tao yang membelalakan mata dan menjerit ketakutan.

Yifan yang melihat kejadian saat bayangan semu itu menembus tubuh Tao, lalu melebur menjadi partikel-partikel beragam bentuk cahaya putih, yang bergerak mendekati tubuh Tao yang terduduk lemas dengan kepala menunduk dan menyelimuti penuh tubuh lelaki malaikat itu, hanya bisa menganga tak percaya.

Bahkan sayap yang semula menjadi tameng, perlahan berubah kembali menjadi sayap berbulu. Dan tidak lagi mengatup—mengukung tubuh Tao, tapi terbuka indah. Sayap itu tampak terkulai hingga bulu – bulunya menyelimuti tubuh bagian bawah Tao.

_Cantik_. Terlihat seperti seolah memakai gaun berwarna putih bercahaya. Kontras dengan _hoodie_ Tao yang berwarna hitam.

Berbeda dengan sang boneka panda, yang setelah itu mulutnya kembali terjahit. Ia berlari beputar di tempat, lalu melompat-lompat seperti gerakan balet. Dan akhirnya ia duduk manis di lantai menyaksikan kejadian itu sambil bertepuk tangan bahagia.

Dan Tao, setelah ia merasa bahwa ada yang menembus tubuh dan mengambil alih kesadarannya, yang ia rasakan hanyalah rasa hangat dari partikel – partikel cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, mengambil alih jiwa terutama memorinya yang sebagian hilang dan berpencar—

.

—dan juga sensasi asing yang membuat jiwanya tertarik ke tempat yang ternyata sebuah kamar di mana dulu tempat Yifan Wu mengalami _daydream_ saat temu jumpa di bar.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kamar.

Kamar itu berbentuk lingkaran yang cukup luas. Dan dengan dinding yang terbentuk dari batu bata. Namun di beberapa sudut, dinding itu dilapisi _wallpaper_ bergambar bunga lili lonceng. Di dinding itu, di gantungnya bingkai kosong tanpa foto—beragam warna bingkai dan ukuran. Juga satu jendela besar yang kaca jendelanya terbuka dan tirai berwarna hijau lumut tersibak cantik.

Terdapat ranjang berkelambu—dengan tiang dihiasi lilitan pita belang hitam putih dan ornamen buket bunga mawar merah dari origami—. Di tengah ranjang feminim tersebut ada sebuah sangkar burung warna hitam yang terdapat dua buah kepala boneka.

Di samping ranjang itu terdapat meja nakas berbentuk bulat, di mana permukaan meja itu berdiri cantik seperangkat alat untuk meminum teh dan keranjang perak cantik khusus kue-kue manis itu tersaji di sana. Tak lupa dengan vas bunga yang hanya terisi tiga mawar putih-merah-dan hitam—tampak segar dan menunjukan eksistensi keanggunan mereka dengan sangat sempurna.

Ada dua buah lemari kayu antik berukir rumit. Dan salah satunya, terdapat beberapa boneka beragam bentuk yang terpajang apik di dalam lemari berpintu kaca. Di sisi lain, ada meja kecil berbentuk persegi dengan diameter yang cukup untuk menampung peralatan melukis, menggambar, buku-buku yang tak tersusun rapi, dan berbagai peralatan menulis lainnya yang disebarkan kacau-balau. Di sisi lainnya, tepat di sebelah jendela berbentuk persegi panjang, ada sebuah piano klasik tua yang masih berdiri kokoh bersama kursi mungilnya.

Piano klasik tua yang diatasnya terletak manis dua tiga bunga mawar merah yang lain, mawar yang sama dengan yang terdapat pada vas bunga sebelumnya. Dan atas kursi mungil berwarna coklat tua itu terdapat sebuah kotak diselimuti kertas warna hitam dengan lilitan pita cantik warna putih.

Selain itu, Tao lebih terkejut begitu mendapati dirinya duduk manis di sebuah _single_ sofa beludru berwarna merah marun.

Yang di sampingnya terdapat meja nakas persegi tempat keranjang berisi buah-buahan dan mahkota bunga terletak di sana. Tak lupa di punggung sofa terdapat sebuah selimut tipis berwarna hitam, selimut yang panjang hingga menjuntai ke lantai berpermadanikan warna dan motif yang cantik.

Tempat ini tidak Tao kenali. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa ia pernah berada di sini, di tempat ini—cukup lama, lama sekali hingga ia merasakan sensasi rindu yang cukup menggelitik kalbu.

Sayup-sayup, terdengar suara tawa mengalun indah. Berasal dari balik tirai panjang berwarna emas yang cantik; tergerai hingga ujungnya menyentuh lantai kamar asing tersebut. Tao menolehkan kepalanya ke sana, menanti siapakah yang tertawa bahagia dengan nada lembut sedemikian rupa. Diam duduk manis di sofa itu, dan tidak memalingkan arahnya ke tirai emas tersebut alih-alih menatap keluar jendela yang kini sedang dirundung awan kelabu—bersamaan dengan butiran salju kecil mengalir turun dari angkasa kelabu.

"Hari ini ulang tahunku~ Jadi, hadiah apa lagi yang aku dapatkan dari_nya_, eh..?"

"...!?"

Terkejut dan berdiri. Sepasang kelereng hitam legamnya menatap tegang kearah sosok yang keluar dari balik tirai emas itu. Bibir _curvy_nya terbuka-tertutup, ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang mencerminkan ekspresinya namun tak ada yang keluar dari sana.

Tao menatap sosok _dirinya sendiri_ yang kini menari-nari mengelilingi kamar.

Sosok dirinya yang tertawa bahagia sambil menggumamkan nada-nada acak dan bertepuk tangan. Terkadang, sosok itu melompat-lompat dengan sebuah kalender yang digenggam oleh tangannya. Tao masih ingat, sosok itu—ketika masuk ke dalam kamar sambil memeluk sebuah kalendar polos berukuran sedang di dadanya, dengan mata berkilat-kilat senang dan pipinya yang bersemu lucu.

"Ah!" pekik sosok yang persis dengan Tao. Kepingnya menatap kearah Tao yang masih terkejut dengan hal ini, lebih tepatnya ke belakang dimana piano klasik milik sosok itu berdiri angkuh nan anggun. "Ada kotak hadiah diatas kursiku! Apa isinya? Apa isinya?"

Maka, dilemparkannya kalender itu secara asal. Lalu ia berlari sambil kedua tangannya mengangkat sisi pakaian mirip jubah berwarna ungu dan biru tua—jubah yang tampak seperti gaun rumah untuk wanita dan anak perempuan. Dengan pita panjang warna putih berukuran sedang yang melilit pinggang dan berakhir di ceruk punggung sosok itu. Kakinya yang dibalutkan celana berwarna hitam setengah betisnya.

Suara gemerincing tertangkap di indera pendengaran Tao, dan asalnya bersumber dari salah satu telapak kaki sosok itu. Sebuah pita putih berlonceng kecil warna hitam melilit manis di pergelangan kaki kulit seputih salju.

Saat Tao menyadari bahwa sosok itu akan menubruknya langsung, Tao akan berseru untuk tidak menubruknya ketika ia sadar penuh bawah sosok itu menembus raganya dengan lihai.

Menembus raganya dengan tanpa canggung. Membuat Tao terkesiap dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang pada sosoknya yang lain berlari menjauhinya.

Barulah Tao mengerti jika sosok itu terlihat sedikit transparan dengan partikel-partikel bercahaya yang mengelilingi tubuh. Sosok menyerupai dirinya itu berteriak senang dan dengan bar-barnya ia membuka kado tersebut. Duduk manis tepat di hadapan jendela yang di sudut-sudutnya terdapat tumpukan salju kecil.

Angin musim dingin datang bertamu bersama dengan partikel salju yang ikut terbawa. Namun sosok itu tidaklah merasa kedinginan, yang justru ia masih sibuk dengan monolognya tentang hadiah macam apa yang ia dapatkan sekarang. Tidak merasa kedinginan sebab sepasang sayap berukuran sedang itu menyelimuti hangat tubuh sosok itu.

"Oh! Boneka panda! Boneka yang bagus sekali!"

Tao menyipitkan keping mata. Merasa familiar dengan rupa bagus boneka panda itu. Dan dalam hati, ia mendumel tentang darimana sisi bagusnya boneka panda yang justru terlihat menyeramkan baginya. Sambil berfikir, secara berkhianat kaki Tao beranjak mendekati sosok itu lebih dekat. Terdengar suara bernada kecil yang bersumber dari bibir merah delima sosok tersebut, dengan keping mata yang berbinar bahagia dan pipinya yang masih bersemu cantik.

Tangan kanan sosok itu mengelus-elus sayang kepala sang boneka layaknya sebuah hewan peliharaan yang patut dicintai.

"Apa ya, nama yang bagus untukmu, tuan panda..? ah! Bagaimana kalau _Noir_ yang artinya hitam?" jeda sesaat dengan raut wajah berpikir yang aneh milik sosok itu dengan tatapan tertuju pada langit kelabu. "Nah..," sosok belia nan rupawan itu menggeleng lucu. "tapi warnamu 'kan belang-belang. Berarti jangan _Noir_."

"Atau bagaimana kalau _Hetro_, dari kata _Hetero_ karena mata boneka ini heterokromia..?" jeda sesaat lagi. "Tidak. Itu jelek—tidak enak diucapkan dan didengar, tahu—"

—**CPLOK!**

Bersamaan dengan ucapan terakhir yang berhenti secara paksa, sebuah bola salju menimpuk kepala bagian belakang sosok itu. Yang tentu membuatnya terkejut dan menjerit marah—sambil menyentuh surai hitam bagian belakang yang ternodai salju.

Tao dan sosok mirip dirinya itu menoleh bersamaan kearah asal bola salju itu terlempar. Kearah tirai emas yang salah satu sisinya tersibak dan menampilkan sesosok pria jangkung berambut coklat lembut yang sedang tersenyum mengejek. Berdiri angkuh namun berwajah ramah, dengan tangan kanannya yang menyibak tirai dan tangan kirinya yang membawa sebuah buket bunga mawar beragam warna.

"—bagaimana kalau boneka panda itu kau beri nama _Long Long_..?"

Tao berkedip dengan pipi yang sedikit menyembulkan rona merah, tersipu dengan rupa tampan dari pria tinggi berjubah kuning pudar itu—berbeda dengan sosok persis dirinya yang justru tertawa girang dan beranjak berdiri tanpa meninggalkan boneka panda barunya. Berlari dengan tergesa-gesa hingga nyaris terjatuh karena menginjak ujung pakaian jubahnya, jika sosok itu tidak lihai menahan tubuh dirinya yang lain.

Mereka berpelukan erat, lalu pria tampan yang ternyata berpakaian layaknya bangsawan itu mengangkat tubuh sosok persis dirinya dan mereka berputar sambil tertawa girang.

Tao baru saja akan mengetahui siapa nama sosok itu—karena dirinya yang lain membuka mulut seolah hendak menyerukan nama sosok yang menggendong dan memeluknya erat—ketika ia merasa tuli mendadak. Pandangannya pun mulai mengabur dan membentuk gambaran abstrak memusingkan.

Tubuh Tao mendadak lemas—seolah ada kekuatan asing yang menghisap kasar energinya. Yang kemudian sorot malaikat serba hitam itu menggelap gulita, dengan jiwanya terasa tertarik erat dan ia merasa seolah melayang ringan menuju dunia lain.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**See you next chapter!**

.

**Special Thanks!** **a)** _Readers_ **b)** _Reviewers_ **c)** _Favers-Followers_


	11. Bab 11

Pada akhirnya, Yifan Wu terperanjat sadar. Betul dugaannya.

Beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, lantas setelah Tao tebangun dari tidur sekejapnya, ia berteriak nyaring tatkala melihat boneka panda yang duduk manis tak jauh dari jaungkauan. Roman wajahnya yang berseri-seri lucu, mengangkat boneka panda aneh yang merangsek masuk ke apartemen pria itu. Tao menari balet—berputar-putar dan berjingkat-jingkat. Bibir merah muda sang malaikat terbuka lebar—tertawa bahagia. Kelereng matanya berkilat – kilat indah, bak ruby yang terbias cahaya raja hari.

"Long long! Long long!" mengecup pucuk kepala sang boneka. Dipeluk eratnya panda asing menjadi itu; dan dia menjadi benda mati di iris Yifan. "Aku rindu padamu, hm!"

Tao membalikan tubuhnya menghadap si pria blasteran, tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi yang tertata apik. Matanya membentuk _eyesmile_, pipinya bersemu menggemaskan dan ia memeluk sang panda. Terbukalah perlahan bibir kucing itu, menarik kedua tangan Yifan yang tetap terpaku. Berkata jika sang malaikat kelaparan dan ingin sebuah _steak_ hangat, Yifan Wu dengan wajah idiotnya hanya mengikuti Tao dari belakang.

Dari sana, menyembul di kalbu rasa curiga akan berubahnya sikap dan sifat drastis Tao. Bertambahlah rasa itu, manakala ia mengetahui boneka panda yang wajahnya mengarah pada si pria blasteran tampak menyeringai—dengan bola mata _hetero_nya berkilat sekali.

_[__"__M__ohon bantuannya, __Yifan Wu__. Dan jangan sesekali kau sakiti majikanku atau aku akan melahapmu sampai kenyang!"__]_

Samar-samar suara itu mendengung tersimpan di benaknya.

Tahu pasti, jika suara samar itu milik sang boneka dalam rengkuhan si malaikat jatuh.

Itu adalah ingatan kejadian dua hari yang lalu—Yifan menyadari jika sikap dan sifat Tao berubah setelah bayang semu tipis perwujudan dari sang malaikat yang keluar dari mulut panda itu merangsek menembus tubuh Tao.

* * *

.

**Bab 11** :: **Malaikat Jatuh**; Konsultasi

.

* * *

**Fallen Angel**

.

**Screenplays!**Kristao with another official pairing of BB

.

**I don't own anything, except this storyline**

.

**Akai ****Momo**

.

**T – M**

.

**Fantasy-Supranatural-Suspense-Mystery-Romance-Psychological**

.

**Yaoi/ BL****/**** Be eL/ Boys love/ Alternative universe with typo(s)**

.

**No Like, Don't Read!**

.

**Summary!**: Yifan Wu yang seorang pengusaha sukses merasa bahwa kehidupan sempurna tanpa celanya terasa membosankan. Karenanya, ia selalu berharap jika setiap ia bangun dari bunga tidur, ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang akan merubah poros hidupnya.

Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menemukan sesosok manusia bersayap yang jatuh di rooftop apartemennya saat senja hari?

/"_... Tao. Hanya itu yang Tao ingat_."/

/"_D__engar, aku memang berharap jika sesuatu yang menarik datang di kehidupan__-__sempurna__-__tanpa__-__cela__-__yang__-__terasa__-__membosankan__-__bagiku; tapi bukan berarti jika itu adalah aku harus menjadi _baby sitter_ mahkluk sepertimu, Tao!_"/

(_My first fantasy __multichapter-__fiction!_)

* * *

.

.

* * *

Burung merpati hitam milik Jongdae mendarat apik dipucuk kepala _Paddy_. Membuat tidur nyaman kucing berbulu abu-abu itu terganggu.

Paddy, yang semula berleha-leha diatas bantal empuk depan teras rumah sang majikan mulai berdiri dan mengantarkan si tamu. Melangkah masuk untuk mengantar tamu dadakan sang majikan.

Merpati itu berbunyi, lalu menutupkan matanya sekejap berkali-kali. Menyesuaikan bias cahaya remang di dalam rumah yang terletak tersembunyi agak jauh dari pusat kota. Paddy mengeong dan Pigeon mengukuk—mereka bercengkrama akrab dengan bahasa masing-masing. Kombinasi unik antara sang pemangsa dengan sang buruan.

Kaki kucing itu melangkah ke segala ruang. Melompat-lompat ahli, tubuh yang lentur mampu menyelinap—tidak apalah dengan Pigeon sendiri. Pigeon terbuat dari bayangan khusus milik keluarga besar Kim yang berhubungan baik dengan sang majikan Paddy, jadi mampulah merpati tersebut menembus benda-benda. Masuk semakin dalam, dan sampailah di sebuah pintu besar tiada duga.

Pintu itu berukiran klasik—sebuah malaikat kematian berjubah menangkup kepala tengkorak yang berbunga. Berwarna merah tanah, dengan beberapa benang merah dan rantai berkarat yang menggantung. Di kedua sisi pintu, sebuah tirai panjang berwarna hijau tua kombinasi emas indah. Ada lonceng perak menggantung di tengah-tengah, terlilit rantai berkarat dan benang-benang. Paddy membungkuk. Berancang-ancang, Pigeon terbang menembus pintu besar ruang rahasia tempat majikan Paddy berada.

Paddy mengeong keras. Berkali-kali hingga suaranya menggema. Lima menit setelahnya, ia berpindah tempat dengan santai menggunakan kekuatan _jumper_nya. Menemui sang bantal tercinta dan menjaga beranda.

Tak ada yang tahu jika malam ini, setelah sejam lalu bergotong royong membereskan rumah plus toko _'serba ada'_, akan datang seorang tamu—pemilik Pigeon.

Lorong gelap luar biasa itu Pigeon susuri. Lorong tanpa pencahayaan, bukan masalah sebab kelereng mata burung bayangan istimewa itu bukanlah mata mahkluk hidup umumnya. Keping mata hitamnya berkilat. Lantas berubah menjadi putih yang berpendar-pendar cantik. Tak lama lagi, sosok yang merpati hitam temu jumpa akan terlihat, pasti sedang berongkang-ongkang kaki sambil menikmati segelas _brandy_ dan mengelus manekin tengkorak yang dikenakan pakaian wanita ala inggris abad pertengahan.

Dan ya, tepat adanya.

"Oh, _Piggie_..?!" laki-laki itu tersentak. Beranjak dari kursi malas yang hangat, pipinya dikecup ringan sang Pigeon. Terkekeh. Berjalan mundur dan mendarat di sebuah ranjang empuk. Masih dengan manekin tengkorak yang ia peluk seperti boneka pada umumnya. "Apa Jongdae akan datang..? iya? Tentu-tentu-tentu! Datang saja, aku sedang bebas hari ini!"

Tangan itu dikibaskan berkali-kali, memberikan izin. Pigeon mengangguk dan mengukuk keras—sedetik setelah kukukan ajaib itu keluar, Jongdae datang bersama Paddy dengan kemampuan _jumper_nya. Majikan Paddy bertepuk tangan layaknya anak kecil, bersiul-siul nakal dan terkekeh menyeramkan. Ia berjingkat-jingkat idiot, dan Paddy bersama Pigeon mengitari tubuhnya.

Tapi Jongdae hanya diam. Membawa para kakinya yang lelah untuk istirahat sambil duduk di kursi goyang hangat.

Mengabaikan beberapa barang beragam bentuk dan ukuran yang melayang – layang. Dan beterbangan ke setiap sudut ruang. Bahkan menabrak dinding ber-_wallpaper_-kan motif klasik dan hancur berhamburan di lantai—benda rawan pecah melakukan hal itu.

"Ingin berkonsultasi padaku, 'kan..?" majikan Paddy yang hanya memakai gaun tidur pria yang tertutupi jubah hitam tersenyum. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit dan berkilat misterius. Anak rambut hitamnya melayang-layang bak dicumbu mesra angin malam—nyatanya tak berada angin di ruangan itu. "Ya," jawab Jongdae. "hentikan itu, dan buatlah suasana ruangan ini menjadi normal, Kai."

Pria eksentrik itu—Kai mencebik. Memilih duduk di pinggir ranjang berkelambunya. Manekin tengkorak itu duduk di pangkuan dan Kai mulai mencium mesra sendi peluru si tengkorak. Rahang tengkorak itu terbuka sedikit, menguarkan lirihan mengerikan akibat tangan Kai yang mulai bergerilya di tempat lain tubuh sang tengkorak. "Kau membosankan, kakak. Ini 'kan ruanganku!" geramnya.

"Aku adalah tamu. Dan tamu adalah raja, bukankah begitu, Kai..?"

"Baiklah. Karena kau pelanggan setiaku yang istimewa," Kai menjentikkan jari. Suasana ruangan itupun menormal, beberapa barang kembali ke tempatnya dan barang-barang pecah berubah bentuk kembali seperti semula, namun tidak sempurna. "akan kulakukan. Jadi, kau ingin berkonsultasi apa, detektif kepolisian..?"

"Kau pasti tahu." Memanjakan Paddy, Jongdae membiarkan Pigeon hinggap di pucuk kepala Kai. "cepatlah, kau tahu 'kan, jika Heechul tidak suka aku berlama-lama di tempat ini denganmu..?" paksa Jongdae.

"Kakakmu selalu saja begitu, mengganggap bahwa aku tidak pantas untuk kau dekati lama-lama, walaupun sebagai pelanggan konsultasi atau pembeli. Kakak cantikmu dan _mereka_ sama saja terhadapku." Pria beriris biru _tosca_ itu merebahkan tubuh dan memejamkan mata. "itu sedikit membuatku bermelankolis seperti ini, tahu. Mengingatnya berkata sejahat itu padamu soal aku, aku jadi tertarik untuk menaklukannya di bawah kukungan tubuhku, Jongdae. He-he-he-he-he.. seseorang yang susah ditaklukan itu amat menantang" terkekeh mesum. Keping matanya memacarkan sesuatu yang tidak begitu baik untuk diartikan—Jongdae tahu itu.

"Kai!"

Sosok serba hitam itu terbangun dan bertepuk tangan. Matanya berkilat – kilat indah dan pipinya bersemu manis. "Baiklah, tuan muda. Aku serius, aku serius sekarang!" Jongdae menghela nafas. Kai yang bipolar seperti ini tidak beda jauh dengan ulahnya yang kumat lain waktu. Sama-sama menjengkelkan dan membuat aura misterius tidak mengenakan di sekelilingnya.

"Aku ingin tahu, seperti apa pelaku pembantaian sadis tadi pagi, Kai..?"

Kai terkekeh. "yang pasti jumlahnya satu dan itu bukan manusia, hyung."

"Aku meminta spekulasi yang spesifik. Apa aku bisa percaya jika pelakunya memang bernar berjumlah satu orang..?"

Kai menatap Jongdae dengan dagu terangkat angkuh. "Menurutmu, jika pelakunya lebih dari satu orang, kenapa tidak sekalian saja mayat-mayat mereka disembunyikan oleh pelaku-yang-jumlahnya-lebih-dari-satu-orang itu, hm..? kecuali jika pelaku-pelaku itu punya sifat pamer luar biasa."

"Karena mereka malas untuk memindahkannya? Kau tahu, walau jauh dari keramaian, tapi masih ada orang lalu lalang di tempat itu. Jadi, mereka takut identitasnya ketahuan." bela Jongdae. "Lagipula, di gang seluas itu tidak ada tempat persembunyian mayat yang cocok—kecuali kau membungkuskan dalam wadah plastik berukuran besar dan seolah-olah memperlihatkan kepada orang-orang jika itu adalah _sampah_."

Kai bertepuk tangan ringan. "Kau benar! Tetapi, alasan itu belum terlalu kuat dengan pendapatmu yang pelakunya tidak lebih dari satu orang. Sebenarnya, alasan lain kenapa aku berkata jika jumlahnya hanya satu itu mudah, lho, tuan muda."

"Katakan padaku, Kai."

"_W__ell_, kau tahu..? Jika kau bisa _**melakukannya sendiri **__**karena memiliki**_ _**kemampuan tidak wajar**_, buat apa kau membutuhkan bantuan dari pihak lain..? Apalagi hasilnya sempurna, rapi, dan memuaskan jika mengerjakannya sendiri." Kekeh Kai.

"Tapi korbannya ada sepuluh, Kai!" Jongdae kesal. Alasan Kai barusan memang masuk akal—dan dia tidak menyadarinya sebelum bertandang kemari. Cukup membuatnya merasa berhasil mempermalukan diri di depan Kai.

"Bukankah sedari awal aku bilang jika pelakunya _**berjumlah**__**satu**_ dan itu _**bukan**_ _**manusia**_..? Aku juga bilang, bagaimana jika satu pelaku itu punya kemampuan tidak wajar..?"

Hening menyergap tempat Jongdae dan Kai berada. Hanya terdengar suara gaung entah berasal dari mana, suara kukukan Pigeon, suara Paddy yang mengeong, dan suara kunyah yang berasal dari mulut Kai—pria itu menikmati biskuit dari balik teko tehnya.

Tak lama, dering ponsel Jongdae memecahkan keheningan mencekam. Tertulis di layar ponsel pintar itu jika Heechul menghubunginya. Melirik Kai yang sibuk berdialog (atau monolog) dengan manekin tercintanya dengan masih berkunyah-kunyah, detektif kepolisian itu menjawab panggilan.

Berdekatan dengan telinga, ponsel mengeluarkan suara pria yang dikenalnya.

"ya..?"

_/"Jongdae, apa kau masih __berada __di tempat Kai..?!"/_

Suara pria cantik bersuami itu terdengar terburu-buru dan panik. Dibelakang suara itu, samar-samar suara bising teriakan dan kericuhan terdengar. Ia kenal jika salah satu suara pembuat ricuh adalah ayahnya yang berusia lanjut namun masih segar bugar.

"Ya, aku masih. Ada apa, kak..? Kenapa di belakang ricuh sekali..?"

_/"__O__h, Jongdae! Semuanya terlalu tiba__-__tiba dan aku merasa tidak tahan lagi! Cepatlah kau pulang ke rumah keluarga dan bawalah Kai bersamamu jika kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di sini!/"_

* * *

.

.

* * *

Yifan Wu baru saja menelpon Suho Kim yang mengangkat panggilannya dengan nada serak basah—agak rendah dari biasanya, terdengar sedang menahan sesuatu entah apa itu. Berkatalah bibir pria tampan semampai itu jika ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu tentang kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu—berkonsultasi akan apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan.

Dirinya ingat jika diberi titipan untuk membantu Tao mencari ingatannya yang berpencar, dan ia baru saja mengalami di mana malaikat jatuh itu mendapatkan salah satu ingatannya dari sebuah boneka panda hidup. Karenanya Yifan ingin berkonsultasi pada Suho. Mencari langkah-langkah selanjutnya untuk ia lakukan dari dokter spesialis hewan sahabatnya. Namun yang ia dapat adalah geraman tak suka dan makian cukup kasar padanya yang mengganggu _acara_ si dokter dengan Lay.

Terlalu panik dan membekas akan sensasi atas kejadian lalu, Yifan lantas meminta maaf. Membiarkan dirinya dimaki sedemikian rupa, sampai akhirnya Suho berkata jika ingin membicarakan sesuatu, maka waktu yang tepat adalah besok. Selesailah percakapan singkat penuh emosional tersebut.

"Tubuhku lelah, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak ingin berhenti dengan semua ini." Yifan menumpukan kepalanya di permukaan meja makan. Mendesah lelah. Pikirannya melayang-layang indah pada kesehariannya yang membosankan waktu dulu—menjadi menyalahkan kondisi tak biasanya yang ia dapatkan sekarang. "_Kau_ tahu, Tuhan..? _Kau_ sangat baik sampai-sampai _Kau_ memberikan kehidupan tak biasa seperti ini, setiba-tiba dan seluar biasa ini. Malaikat jatuh, apartemen hancur oleh anonim, mahkluk itu yang hilang ingatan dan ingatan itu kembali dengan cara aneh… dan terakhir untuk saat ini adalah boneka panda hidup miliknya." Kris meratap.

"Tapi karena kau berbaik hati padaku, aku tidak akan menyesali lagi apa yang telah kuminta dari_Mu_. Karena itu, kuatkanlah aku, Tuhan. Untuk mengurus malaikat_M__u_ yang bahkan tidak kupercaya bisa jatuh dan tinggal di apartemenku sekarang."

Menatap langit luar yang masih dirundung kelabu. Hujan dan kilat yang menyambar-nyambar ganas berhenti beberapa saat yang lalu. Yifan membawa beberapa alat makan yang digunakan, dikumpulkannya di wastafel. Ia berpikir jika sebaiknya mencuci alat makan itu besok setelah sarapan, setelahnya ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi dapur untuk rutinitas normal sebelum tidur. Ia menggumam-gumamkan melodi acak dan menikmati alunan nada yang tercipta oleh otaknya untuk merilekskan diri.

Sekejap, ingatan saat kejadian makan malam muncul.

"_Kau tahu, Yifan..?"_

Tao bercerita tentang dirinya yang bermimpi melihat dirinya sendiri di sebuah ruang kastil. Bercerita tentang dirinya yang lain sedang bergembira karena saat itu adalah ulang tahunnya, dan menunggu sebuah kado dari seseorang. Kado itu adalah boneka panda yang Tao peluk sekarang, boneka panda yang diberi nama Long Long.

"_Dia tampan sekali! dengan senyum di wajahnya yang terkesan cuek dan dengan rambut cokelatnya yang tampak menggiurkan untuk kumakan! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"_

"_Tetapi, dia baik sekali! Bahkan memberikan nama boneka ini dan menggendongku tinggi-tinggi! Menangkup tubuhku di tubuhnya yang hangat!"_

Nama itu, di dapatkannya dari seorang pria tampan yang memakai baju ala bangsawan—pakaian yang sama dengan dirinya yang lain. Tao bercerita lagi tentang orang itu dan dirinya yang lain berpelukan akrab dan mesra—dan begitu ia akan mengetahui siapa pria tampan yang memanja dirinya yang lain, sang malaikat jatuh itu justru terbangun dari tidurnya yang dibuai mimpi indah.

_"__B__aru kali ini aku tertidur dan bermimpi. Dan aku tidak takut lagi untuk tertidur!" _katanya saat itu. Yifan ingat, bahwa dirinya merautkan wajah heran dengan ujung alis mengerut ke dalam. _"memangnya kenapa kau takut tertidur?"_Bahkan pria itu ia akan pertanyaan yang dilemparkan untuk Tao.

_"__Sebab__, __Yifan__,"_ Tao menatapnya dengan pandangan polos bak anak kecil. _"setiap aku tertidur, aku hanya melihat layar gelap tanpa gambar warna – warni—tanpa bermimpi. Yang ada, setiap aku memejamkan mata untuk tidur, selalu ada rasa takut yang besar sekali."_ Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya menunjukan sebesar apa rasa takut yang dirasakannya.

_"__T__api samar__-__samar setiap rasa takut itu datang, aku mendengar nyanyian lagu tidur. Dan ya…__,__ akhirnya aku bisa tertidur walau tidak bermimpi. Tapi tak apa, selama saat aku tertidur, aku tidak merasakan takut."_

Saat itu Yifan hanya terdiam. Kembali menikmati rasa masakannya yang menujam indera pencecap dan membiarkan perutnya kenyang. Dan Tao memilih bermonolog kembali dengan Long long yang berpura-pura menjadi benda mati—setelah ia merasa kenyang. Tak lupa ia mengusap sayang, membumbungnya tinggi-tinggi dan mengecup pucuk hidungnya dengan gemas.

Padahal Yifan tahu dan sadar, bahwa boneka panda itu menggerak-gerakkan ekor bulatnya yang mengindikasikan jika ia menyukai apa yang Tao lakukan padanya.

_"__Dan a__khirnya aku mendapatkan mimpi indahku yang pertama saat tertidur sejak aku berada di sini."_

"Dia bilang dia tertidur dan mimpi indah," Yifan berkata. Ia mengambil beberapa sendok takar untuk pakan ikan peliharaannya dan disebarnya untuk mereka. "padahal anak itu pingsan tiba-tiba karena bayangan semu yang memaksa masuk ke dalamnya. Oh, benar-benar!" kembali ia mengumpat kasar dengan berbagai bahasa.

Mengusak wajah dan rambutnya. Kusut, dan jelek, itulah keadaan Yifan saat ini. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup. Beberapa kejadian mendadak waktu ke belakang membuat sistem syaraf-otak-organ dan tubuhnya menjadi mudah kaku dan lelah. Terlalu banyak berfikir, dan terlalu banyak mengalami kejadian yang cukup membuatnya mengelus dada.

"Sebaiknya, aku segera tidur. Dan kupikir besok aku tidak akan ke kantor dan memilih konsultasi dengan Suho."

Kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar—ruangan dimana Tao tertidur pulas beberapa menit setelah selesai makan malam, bersama sebuah boneka panda hidup yang selalu mengusap rambut hitam semalam tuannya.

Mulai malam ini, boneka panda hidup itu tinggal bersama mereka—berbagi bersama dengan ranjang tercinta, untuk terbuai mimpi sambil merengkuh Tao setelah ia diperbolehkan sang boneka panda hidup. Sementara boneka panda itu, merangsek masuk ke dalam pelukan hangat Tao yang selalu dirindukannya.

Pelukan hangat Tao yang sama dengan pelukan hangat sosok itu—majikannya yang dulu—saudara kembar sang malaikat jatuh.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**See you next chapter!**

.

**Special Thanks! a)** _Readers_ **b)** _Reviewers_ **c)** _Favers-Followers_


	12. Bab 12

_"__T__he snow in the air, to sing me a lullaby,_

_My winter, come hither to me_

_The dark nights to come, so, kiss me for goodbye,_

_The grace of the godland is near to you_

"_Show me the flower invisible, sing me the hymns inaudible,_

_The wind is my voice, the moon is my heart_

_Come find me, I'm on every hills and fields_

_I'm here__,__ ever your nea__r..._

"_The snow in the air, to sing me a lullaby,_

_The angel of rebirth is here_

_So let all your pain, sleep whithin' the husha-by_

_The g__r__ace of the godland, grace of the godland,_

_Grace of the godland is near,_

_So close to you."_

Lagu yang selalu anak itu dengar. Ketika dijemput tautan mimpi tanpa warna, lagu itulah pengatar tidurnya. Kesedihan, kesesakan, keperihan, kesendirian, segala hal buruk yang meyelimuti sekitarnya selalu ditelan bulat sang malaikat terasing di kastil terpencil, melebur cantik karenanya. Terbiasa memakan rasa itu, hingga kenyang, bahkan sangat kenyang sampai ia tidak tahu lagi seperti apa rasanya.

Di bawah alam sadarnya yang selalu menyatu—terhubung dengan alam sadar sosok lain—sang kakak kembar, anak itu menutup mata dan meringkuk di segala tempat ruang kastil itu...

... termasuk di dekat ambang pintu bertirai, tempat ia biasa duduk untuk menunggu _orang itu_. Selalu. Selalu dan selalu menunggunya datang.

Musim dingin tahun kedua ia tinggal di kastil itu, kedua sayap putih sosok tersebut mengukung tubuh yang hanya terbalut selimut tipis tanpa pakaian. Hujan salju cukup deras diluar. Menebarkan butir-butir rapuh cantik di dunia '_mereka_'. Benarlah salju tidak peduli akan malaikat terbuang dari kaumnya, yang haus dan lapar belaian kasih sayang dan cinta.

Malaikat itu bernama Tao.

Hadir di dunia dengan rambut dan kelereng indah berwarna hitam pekat—warna lambang kutukan dan terlarang selain warna merah dan putih, warna identitas yang ibu dan kakak kembarnya miliki.

* * *

.

**Bab 12** :: **Malaikat Jatuh**; kekacauan

.

* * *

**Fallen Angel**

.

**Screenplays!**Kristao with another official pairing

.

**I don't own anything, except this storyline**

.

**Akai ****Momo (c) 2015**

.

**T – M**

.

**Fantasy-Supranatural-Suspense-Mystery-Romance-Psychological**

.

**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys love/ Alternative universe with typo(s**

.

**No Like, Don't Read!**

.

**Summary!**: Yifan Wu yang seorang pengusaha sukses merasa bahwa kehidupan sempurna tanpa celanya terasa membosankan. Karenanya, ia selalu berharap jika setiap ia bangun dari bunga tidur, ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang akan merubah poros hidupnya. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menemukan sesosok manusia bersayap yang jatuh di _rooftop_ apartemennya saat senja hari?

/"_... Tao. Hanya itu yang __ku__ingat._"/

/"_D__engar, aku memang berharap jika sesuatu yang menarik datang di kehidupan__-__sempurna__-__tanpa__-__cela__-__yang__-__terasa__-__membosankan__-__bagiku; tapi bukan berarti jika itu adalah aku harus menjadi _baby sitter_ mahkluk sepertimu, Tao!_"/

(_My first fantasy __multichapter-__fiction!_)

* * *

.

.

* * *

Mobil porche milik Jongdae berhenti di halaman depan. Meninggalkan kuncinya di dalam, sebab ia yakin jika pelayan rumah keluarga bisa dipercaya. Maka itu, sehabis ia menyuruh seseorang untuk memarkirkan mobil di tempat biasa, Jongdae berlari secepat mungkin menggapai ruang pertemuan. Tak perlu memastikan, Kai sudah tentu ikut berlari di belakangnya.

Di dalam rumah berarsitektur romawi kuno, mereka berdua tergopoh-gopoh menuju pintu ruang pertemuan—tersembunyi apik di salah satu sudut tak terduga.

Menjelajahi rumah megah tersebut, melewati ruang demi ruang, melewati lorong demi lorong. Lelah menggenggam erat tubuh, namun mengingat suara putus asa dan kepanikan yang menghantam sang kakak, ia berusaha untuk bertahan sadar.

Sesuai yang diperintahkan Heechul dari titah sang ayah, Jongdae kembali pulang dan memboyong serta sang penyihir istimewa—Kai. Jikalau sang ayah berkata demikian, pastilah benar ada sesuatu yang diluar kendali keluarga besar Kim—sebuah kekacauan di dalam kekacauan lain.

Kekacauan di dalam kekacauan lain...

... Kombinasi sangat jelek. Dan buruk.

Menyeramkan.

Hanya sekedar mengulang dalam lisan dan pikiran kata tersebut, Jongdae mulai mengigil. Menenangkan diri, agar ia masih mengenggam kesadaran utuh, lidahnya ia gigit-gigit kecil. Tak jarang, Jongdae hampir saja menabrak beberapa pelayan yang ikut panik—telah tahu situasi genting macam apa yang terjadi mendadak ini. Pria sebagai detektif kepolisian itu mempercepat kejaran, mengingat ia telat beberapa menit dari yang diberikan Heechul untuk batas waktu.

"Kai, cepatlah!" Jongdae melirik ke belakang. Mendapati Kai berlari disertai kuluman permen lolipop dengan gagangnya yang berpita coklat. Kai mengangguk dan berhasil menyejajarkan kecepatan lari Jongdae. "Apa masih jauh, hyung..? Kukira kita sudah di paling ujung rumah ini."

Tepat itu, Jongdae berhenti berlari. Di hadapannya, terdapat bingkai raksasa tanpa foto atau lukisan di sana. Bingkai berwarna pelangi, berpelitur cantik, membuat kilat-kilat menakjubkan apabila ia dicumbu mesra oleh bias cahaya. Jika Jongdae berusaha menetralkan deru nafas, maka Kai menatap biasa bingkai itu dengan telapak tangannya menyentuh salah satu sisi bingkai.

Jongdae melirik sekilas Kai, lantas berdeham kecil. "Apa _gerbang_nya masih terbuka, Kai...?"

"Ya, masih." Jawab Kai sesaat setelah memasukan sebagian lengannya ke dalam bingkai. Lengan itu masuk dengan mudah—menembus tanpa halangan berarti. Jongdae menepuk sekali pundaknya, mengatakan pujian pada _Sang Pemurah_ karena masih diberi kesempatan. "kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk! Heechul pasti sudah tidak kuat menahannya lagi!"

Kai mengangguk.

Cepat. Cepat, Kai dan Jongdae menembus masuk ke dalam bingkai kosong. Membiarkan tubuh terombang-ambing di kehampaan kecil menuju tempat tujuan—dan beberapa saat setelah itu, mereka berdua jatuh dari langit-langit ruang pertemuan. Membuat beberapa orang yang mendengarkan bunyi debum kecil dan melihat terjunnya dua pria dengan tiba-tiba, memekik tertahan.

Kertas-kertas, pena bulu kuno, beberapa balpoin yang tergeletak dan benda-benda kecil lainnya berpindah tempat. Beberapa piring berisi camilan, beberapa cangkir teh, dan beberapa teko bergetar kecil—menimbulkan dentingan sesaat.

Jongdae dan Kai terjun bebas di atas permukaan meja bundar yang berukuran besar. Hampir seluruh kursi yang tersedia, telah terisi dan menyisakan dua ruang kosong di sana—sesuai jumlah mereka berdua yang baru tiba. "Maaf, kami terlambat. Tadi ada kecelakaan di jalan, jadi sedikit macet." Kai dengan santai beranjak diri dan berjalan menuju bangkunya di ujung sana. Membiarkan jubah hitam semalamnya berkibar-kibar karena gerakan.

Tubuhnya yang licah berhasil menghindarkan diri dari benda-benda yang melayang-layang nakal di udara ruang pertemuan keluarga Kim.

Beberapa orang menatap penyihir istimewa berdarah manusia itu dengan ragam raut wajah. Merendah, jijik, kagum, pandangan datar, dan masih banyak lagi.

Tapi Kai tak acuh, memilih segera duduk, mengambil beberapa gula kotak untuk dicampurkan ke tehnya yang telah dituangkan—masih hangat, dan menjelalati berbagai macam kue-kue cantik yang tersedia. Bahkan sangat santai menangkap setoples _marmalade_ segar yang terlepar di udara—setelah membentur kotak musik entah milik siapa.

Jongdae yang melihatnya mencibir, dengan mulut terkunci rapat, ia tidak beranjak untuk menuju sang kursi di samping kanan si penyihir.

Jongdae melangkah khawatir kearah Heechul yang terduduk lemas. Di belakangnya, Hangeng menenangkan pria cantiknya—mengecup sayang pucuk kepala dan mengusap lembut punggung tangan pria cantik itu di tangkupannya. Pria cantik yang kelelahan karena menahan pintu akses untuk Jongdae dan Kai menyadari kehadiran sang adik, ia tersenyum lemas dan mengibaskan tangannya untuk mendekat.

"Maafkan aku, kak, kau jadi lelah begini. Seharuskan kau lepaskan saja penahannya, karena aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Jongdae menangkup pipi sang kakak, mengusap peluh yang masih tersemat disana. Heechul meringis kecil. "Tidak masalah, Dae-ah. Nah, karena mereka berdua sudah datang, mari ayah, kita mulai pertemuannya."

Pria berusia nyaris tiga perdelapan abad itu masih duduk termenung—kepalanya tertunduk dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang saling berkaitan jari menopang dahinya yang penuh kerut usia. Namun begitu ia mendengar suara salah satu anaknya, maka iris kembar coklat itu keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Dengan mulut terkatup rapat, matanya menjelajah keseluruh orang-orang yang telah kumpul dan duduk manis di sana. Menunggu apa yang hendak di sampaikan oleh sang penerus dan ketua dari pertemuan perdana kali ini—pertemuan perdana dadakan.

Ragam raut wajah yang sama, penasaran dan kekhawatiran. Dan pria tua itu tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik," bibir pria tua yang disegani itu terucap. Keheningan mencekam mendera mereka di sana—sensasi dingin tak menyenangkan menyelimuti mereka.

"Aku mendapat informasi dari salah satu ksatria milik _Duke of The Ravine_, _Sang_ _Ksatria_ _Penakluk_,

... Bahwa ada mahkluk bukan manusia datang ke tempat ini."

Tubuh Jongdae menegang sangat, begitu pula dengan Kai. Bahkan pria serba hitam itu menghentikan sejenak kunyahan permen cokelat dalam mulutnya. Sama seperti semua orang yang duduk manis melingkari meja pertemuan.

Benar-benar kekacauan di dalam kekacauan lain,

... Dan itu sangat menyeramkan.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ruang hampa.

Temaram dan sekeliling terdengar dengungan samar.

Namun banyak perabotan cukup normal di tempat itu. Seperti sebuah ranjang berukuran besar dengan kelambu cantiknya yang tergerai bebas. Dua meja nakas di masing sisinya, terdapat satu guci warna hijau kecil tanpa bunga dan satu figura tanpa foto. Sebuah sofa beludu warna merah menggoda ditemani kursi kayu berwarna coklat madu dan sebuah meja bundar, tak jauh dari ranjang tua itu. Dua buah lemari kaca yang menjulang tinggi pada langit-langit gelap, banyak boneka aneh di sana, duduk diam manis—ditemani beberapa pernak-pernik berwarna cantik. Lemari yang dililitkan pita putih menjuntai mengelilingi lantai bermotif papan catur, tak mempersembahkan penantian akhirnya. Sebuah jam klasik kuno berwarna coklat tua berdiri kokoh di samping kanan. Bandulnya terhenti, dan penunjuk jarumnya tertidur tenang.

Sebuah kursi goyang yang bergoyang tanpa siapapun di sana. Menderik-derik bunyi kayunya, berdansa bersama melodi kotak musik bernada lirih.

_Classic baby piano_ berdiri kokoh di sisi ruangan. Si cantik tersebut berwarna merah kecoklatan ditemani beberapa boneka banyak rupa di sekeliling. Terdapat kotak musik kuno diatas permukaan piano—berbunyi lirih memainkan nada sendu menawan kalbu. Kotak-kotak beragam bentuk juga warna di segala ruang, pernak-pernik terhampar tak teracuhkan di lantai dingin. Kain-kain putih berrenda dan berpita diatas sofa dan kursi kayu. Kertas-kertas kosong maupun tergambar dan berwarna berserakan tak akur di segala permukaan. Pensil-pensil warna, krayon yang telah rusak. Cermin perak kecil teranggur di kolong meja bundar. Dan gulungan perkamen-perkamen yang sebagian menganggur terbuka.

Mutiara beragam warna, berkilat-kilat ditujam bias cahaya asing entah asal darimana. Tercerai berai, atau menyatu membentuk jalinan dengan benang dan tali.

Gunting dan pisau kater, menujam pada salah satu boneka yang tak terbentuk lagi rupanya. Terselimuti oleh kapuk lembut yang berceceran di permukaan lantai. Menyelimuti pula beberapa boneka yang hancur bentuknya—tanpa kepala, tanpa lengan, mulut yang robek yang menguar-nguar kapuk dari sana, terbelah dua, atau yang terikat simpul tali cantik tanpa kelereng mata sang boneka. Terkoyak-koyak mengenaskan.

Kelopak bunga di segala tempat, menyapa ramah sang hampa dengan wewangian khas, memanjakan sang indera penciuman.

Nampan porselen bermotif abstrak tertelungkup tak jauh dari lemari kaca. Cangkir-cangkir cantik tergeletak tak berdaya—benda mati itu merenung tanpa suara, teko bulat berdiri terbalik di permukaan meja bundar, cairan wewangian mawar menguar dan membasahi buku-buku cerita di sana. Macam-macam lagi benda yang tak tersentuh lama oleh sang penguasa ruang hampa. Sisa benda melayang jinak di sekeliling ruang.

Ruang hampa tanpa jendela itu kacau balau. Ulah sang empunya.

Dan sang empunya tertidur cantik berselimutkan ujung tirai sebuah pintu tanpa rupa, menjulurkan pada tubuh seputih salju yang selalu berpendarkan cahaya.

Tubuh dengan daya tahan yang cukup lemah, berkulit seputih salju—satu padu dengan mahkota rambutnya yang tersibak mengiasi pahat tubuhnya yang menawan. Bibir _curvy_ semerah—indah, menggoda. Bibir itu terbuka kecil, menjadi akses masuk untuk sirkulasi udara di paru-paru kembarnya. Pipi gembil dan pucuk hidung bangir yang bersemu tipis, bulu mata putih yang lentik dan agak lebat. Tubuh ramping dengan sepasang kaki dan lengan indah.

Sosok eksistensi serba putih tersebut meringkuk ke samping kanan, lalu kiri. Lantas ia tertelungkup, tak lama ia terlentang dan dahinya yang berkeriput menandakan jika dia mulai tak nyaman dengan tidurnya.

Sekejap, kedua iris cantik berwarna putih keabuan yang berpendar tampakan diri. Terdapat cahaya merah menggerayangi lensa keping mata cantik itu. Dan sosok itu tidak terganggu sama sekali—alih-alih mengedipkan mata ataupun panik karena ada cahaya asing bak masuk dan tinggal di dalam bola matanya.

Ia menggumam. Lalu menggumam lagi lebih keras, lalu lagi, lebih lama dan panjang. Lantas ia terkikik dan tertawa—tawa itu membumbung tinggi menggapai langit-langit hitam pekat. Lelaki muda serba putih itu terlonjak girang dalam terlentangnya, bahkan ia menggeplak-geplak kasar lantai dengan kulit tubuhnya yang dingin. Ketika ia tertawa, terdengar gaungan saling bersahut-sahutan, lalu berkoar-koar lebih banyak suara—mengaum, menantang pada sosok itu yang tadi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat si lelaki muda menawan mulai mencebik, merengut kesal, menggeram tertahan.

Mata putih keabuan lembutnya berubah warna menjadi lebih pekat. Ia berpendar lebih kuat—lantas kelereng cantik itu bercahaya terang. Membuka mulut _curvy_-nya yang agak membengkak karena digigit kesal, ia berteriak kuat dan lantang.

"BERISIK-BERISIK-BERISIK-BERISIK!"

Lantangan itu membuat tekanan sang hampa memberat—menekan ganas semua benda di sana, membuat benda-benda yang melayang menjadi bergerak tak tentu arah—membantingkan satu sama lain atau melenyapkan diri oleh kegelapan pekat di sekeliling. Namun, lantangan tersebut membuat suara itu lenyap seketika.

Kini, ruang hampa disengat kesunyian.

Tak lama, sebab sosok itu terkekeh jahat. Memandang rendah dan tajam pada langit-langit kegelapan pekat yang seolah telah tunduk pada kuasanya.

Bangunlah sosok menawan itu. Melepaskan lilitan ujung tirai, membiarkan pemandangan tubuh telanjang bulatnya yang memikat dinikmati oleh puluhan pasang mata boneka-boneka di lemari. Tak jarang, si cantik bermata putih keabuan itu mendengar selerupan air liur milik salah satu boneka ajaib itu entah yang mana—tergoda dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang ramping, ditambah bokong kembarnya yang tampak kenyal untuk dinodai. Sosok itu tahu pikiran para boneka ajaib, namun dia membiarkannya.

Alih-alih segera memakaikan pakaian pada tubuh, ia malah berdansa nakal dengan manekin tengkorak yang sekejap ada di belakang tubuh telanjangnya. Bergerak mengelilingi ruang hampa yang dihajar cahaya ajaib—berdansa saling menggoda satu sama lain. Juga mengikuti lantunan musik sensual dari _baby piano_ yang memainkan tutsnya sendiri. Riuh sahutan, riuh siulan, dan riuh tepuk tangan menggema di ruang hampa.

Mendengar itu, si cantik bersurai putih memahatkan seringai nakal. Lidahnya memoles bibir _curvy_, tatapan seduktif dilayangkan untuk si manekin yang beruntung.

Sosok itu, membiarkan sang manekin tengkorak telanjang menjamah tubuh si cantik—mencumbu bibir, dada, penis dan bokongnya, dan dia terhanyut hingga mendesah kecil. Seringlah jari tengkorak itu mencumbui cincin lubang anusnya yang berkedut dan memanas. Membuat dia melirih ditikam nikmat candu.

"ah.. ah.."

Tapi kemudian, manekin tengkorak itu lenyap. Manekin itu meledak cukup keras, memuntahkan darah segar yang mengenai hampir seluruh tubuh telanjang si cantik. Sang manekin dijemput kematian karena dengan lancang memasukan jari-jarinya ke dalam lubang anus pasangan dansanya.

Karena itu, si cantik menatap ganas kepada manekin tengkorak itu dengan kelereng mata yang bercahaya terang, melenyapkan dengan sekali pandangan.

Sorak riuh masih berlangsung—untuk mengumpat kasar dan mengejek jelek kepada manekin tengkorak yang telah lancang menyentuh sang primadona. Boneka-boneka ajaib menghambur keluar dari dalam lemari kaca, menari-nari mengelilingi lelaki muda yang terpaku menatap serpihan-serpihan tubuh sang manekin tengkorak.

Lelaki muda masih berdiri manis di sana, yang kini menatap datar kedua tangannya yang bermandikan darah segar—bau amis menyeruak ganas. Jemari itu bergerak kecil, telapak itu mengatup dan membuka bergantian sesuai perintahnya.

Lelaki muda itu memahat senyum kecil, lantas memahat seringai lebar sekejap pandang.

Ia memekik girang dan melompat-lompat. Berputar-putar di dalam formasi kukungan boneka ajaibnya yang masih menari bahagia. Bibirnya yang sedang dibersihkan oleh lidah terampil dari cipratan darah ikut melantunkan lagu—melantukan lagu perpisahan untuk si manekin tengkorak yang telah lenyap habis menyisakan serpihan tubuh dan percikan darah.

"Semuanya!" seru lantang sosok itu. Ia tersenyum lebar hingga kembar matanya membentuk _eyesmile_ apik.

"Ayo kita berpesta! Mari kita nikmati pesta minum teh! Oh, aku rindu pesta itu!" para boneka hidup bersorak sorai—mengelu-elukan menyebut namanya dengan sebutan _My Duke of The Ravine_.

Kedua tangan itu terangkat, lantas menghempas ke samping masing-masing, membuat kekacauan di ruang hampa yang ramai sangat menjadi rapi sekejap kedipan mata.

Benda-benda melayang berada di tempatnya masing-masing—di dalam kotak besar dan di dalam meja nakas, di meja bundar dan di meja nakas, di lemari terkumpulnya pernak-pernik, dan di segala tempat yang tersedia. Kekacauan di permukaan lantai papan catur juga tidur cantik di tempatnya masing-masing.

Bersamaan, para boneka mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin—membenahi pakaian-pakaian yang mereka kenakan untuk menghadiri undangan pesta minum teh dari sang _Duke_. Demikian pula dengan sang _Duke_, yang secepat kilat tubuh telanjangnya telah terbalut pakaian yang biasa di kenakannya—sebuah gaun tidur bergaya layaknya gaun bangsawan wanita. Dililit oleh pita-pita cantik, renda-renda indah, ornamen mawar putih-hitam yang satu padu di kedua sisi pinggul dan lehernya—menghiasi cantik lehernya dengan benang putih yang manis.

Dan salah satu pergelangan kakinya terhias lilitan benang dengan lonceng perak berukuran kecil. Sosok itu, semakin memikat panah asmara pada hati bagi yang melempar pandangan padanya.

Tersedialah meja bulat yang besar di sana. Beserta puluhan kursi yang mengelilinginya—ada seperangkat minum teh lengkap dengan makanan kecil dan berbagai macam kebutuhan lain. Sebuah kolam air mancur yang memancurkan madu kental dengan deras. Sebuah cake cantik berukuran raksasa, di dalamnya bisa dilewati bahkan oleh si lelaki cantik. Hujan biskuit beragam bentuk dan keeping-keping coklat dari langit-langit kegelapan pekat.

Jingkrak sudah lelaki itu—melompat-lompat selayaknya anak kecil, bertepuk tangan dan mengajak para dayangnya yang terpesona oleh pemandangan yang dilihat kancing mata mereka.

"Ayo! Ayo!" serunya. Ia berlari menuju kursi khusus untuknya, diikuti para boneka yang berbondong-bondong tak sabar.

"Kemari-kemari-kemari! Ambil tempat masing-masing! Mari, kita berpesta sepuasnya! Mari pesta minum teh untuk merayakan keberhasilan Long long yang akhirnya telah bertemu dengan saudara kembarku!"

Menggemalah sorakan penuh suka cita dan gelak tawa.

"Oh, saudaraku sayang, aku rindu padamu.

kapan kita akan bertemu lagi..?

Kapan kita akan bersama-sama lagi..?

Oh, ya, Secepatnya tentu saja! Harus secepatnya, harus!

"Nanti, setelah semuanya berakhir, aku akan membawamu kemari.. dan kita akan bersama-sama lagi seperti dulu! Aku akan bermain bersamamu, akan menyayangimu seperti biasanya, dan akan melindungimu, sayang!

Iya, tentu saja akan begitu! Harus!

Bukankah itu yang ibu inginkan dari kita, selalu bersama-sama dalam senang dan duka sekalipun..?" pekikan tawa nyaring menguar dari bibir cantik sang _Duke_ yang berparas persis dengan saudara kembar tercinta.

Sesosok kesatria berbaju zirah abad pertengahan berdiri manis di samping kanan lelaki muda itu, membungkuk hormat, lantas mengecup punggung tangan sang _Duke_ yang dihiasi sarung tangan berjaring. Sang _Duke_ tersenyum anggun, mempersilahkan ksatria berbaju zirah itu mengambil sebuah kursi yang kebetulan melayang damai di atasnya. Hening hanya melahap mereka—_Duke_ cantik serba putih menunggu apa yang hendak terucap di balik topeng besi itu, sambil menikmati sebuah kue _macaron_ hijau.

Deham memulai pembicaraan antara si ksatria dan sang _Duke_. "Saya ingin melapor pada _My Duke_, bahwa satu _wujud-ingatan_nya telah masuk ke tubuh. Membaur, dan merenovasi ulang ingatan saudara kembar anda, _My Duke_."

Sang Duke diam. Pandang lurus dengan tatapan tak terbaca pada sang kstaria. Lantas ia tersenyum kecil, mengambil anggun cangkir tehnya. "Begitu? Syukurlah, saudaraku. Apa kau sudah memberitahu _mereka_..?" Kstaria itu mengangguk kecil. "ya, saya sudah. Mungkin sedikit membuat _mereka_ terkejut karena mendadak, tapi saya percaya bahwa mereka akan melakukan yang terbaik."

Mendesah lega. "Aku juga berharap sama seperti rasa percayamu."

"Lalu, bagaimana perintah anda selanjutnya, _My Duke_..?"

"Entahlah," sang _Duke_ memangku dagu. Menatap kosong langit-langit hitam pekat yang masih menghujani biskuit dan coklat-coklat nikmat untuk pesta minum tehnya. "aku belum memikirkan untuk perintah selanjutnya. Tapi, kau tetap mengawasi saudara kembarku dan Long long, _my lovely knight_."

Ksatria itu mengangguk singkat penuh keyakinan. "ya, _My Duke_—_all of you want to_ _be_." Lelaki muda berparas menawan itu menyeringai.

"Kupercayakan padamu, dan sedikit saja kau melakukan hal yang membuatku marah, aku tak segan meleyapkanmu! Meski kau adalah salah satu ksatria kesayanganku." Keping mata putih keabuan itu memicing tajam, mulai berpendar kecil—proses awal sebelum cahaya menyilaukan itu muncul dan membuat lenyap apapun yang ditatapnya.

"_Y__es_, _My Duke_." Berlutut formal ala ksatria, mengecup hormat kembali punggung tangan seputih salju di genggamannya.

"Maafkan saya jika ini lancang, My Duke, tetapi kalau boleh saya mengetahuinya, kenapa anda tidak segera menyelamatkan saudara kembar anda begitu dia berhasil keluar dari _tempat itu_..?"

Kelereng mata itu terbuka lebar. Irisnya yang cantik itu bergerak gelisah. Kepala bersurai putih salju itu menunduk perlahan—ia diam tak seketika menjawab, itulah mengapa sang ksatria terbawa gelisah. Hening sesaat, hingga akhirnya kepala itu mulai sedikit mengadah. Dan berubah sendulah mata cantik itu, tersenyum kecil.

Sang _Duke_ menggenggam erat tangan sang ksatria yang masih menangkup sebelah telapak tangannya, ia gemetar dan tubuhnya pun begitu.

Melirih tertahan dengan bibirnya yang terbuka kecil.

.

"**A****ku tidak bisa. Sangat tidak bisa.**

**Dengan dia yang hilang ingatan akibat**** ulahku juga yang ****lancang bermain-main**** dengan ingatannya ****ketika waktu itu,**

**... ****Kenangan dan ingatan akan keberadaanku pun ikut menghilang bersama ingatan****nya yang ****lain**."

.

Bulir-bulir air mata itu akhirnya meleleh. Membelai lembut yang terasa kasar bagi si pemiliknya. Pipi sang _Duke_ memerah, sama dengan pucuk hidungnya yang bangir. Isak-isak kecil terdengar. Isak-isak kecil itu lantas tertelan oleh kebisingan yang tercipta di sekelilingnya dengan lahap penuh rasa lapar. Akan tetapi, sang ksatria berbaju baja itu mendengar lirih menyedihkan tuannya—oleh sebab itu, kedua tangan sang ksatria bergerak demi menghapus lelehan air mata sang _Duke_.

"Tak adakah cara lain, _My Duke_..?"

Sang _Duke_ menggeleng pelan. Tanpa daya dan butuh topangan yang menguatkan, ia memeluk tak berdaya tubuh sang ksatria. Melingkarkan tangan rampingnya pada punggung sang ksatria tersayang, menangis di dadanya yang terlindungi zirah besi berjubah merah-hijau di balik punggungnya. Sang _Duke_ menjawab pertanyaan dengan pilu.

.

"**A-ak-a****ku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya**** saat ini****, kecuali jika ****saudaraku ****yang meminta****,**

**... ****kecuali jika ****dia ****memanggilku dengan sepenuhnya ****menyadari keberadaanku****.**

**Jika kesadaran ****dan keberadaan ****kami tidak saling ****terikat ****erat satu sama lain****,**

**... A****ku hanya bisa diam ****dibalik punggungmu, ****memerintahmu untuk melakukan apa yang aku ingin lakukan pada ****saudaraku yang malang**."

.

Dan bandul jam klasik kuno yang terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya itu telah bergerak, begitu pula pada jarum jamnya. Mereka kembali normal dan berputar berkali-kali, sangat cepat, sesuai arahnya dan akhirnya berhenti di angka ketika Long long bertemu dengan saudara kembarnya.

Jam itu bergerak normal, setelah sebelum pesta minum tehnya dimulai, _My Duke of The Ravine_ menjentikkan jarinya untuk menggerakkan waktu di dimensi hampa tersebut.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**See you next chapter!**

.

**Footnote!** **1)** _song_: _Lullaby_ – Kajiura Yuki

.

**Special Thanks! a)** _Readers_ **b)** _Reviewers_ **c)** _Favers-Followers_


	13. Bab 12,5

Yifan Wu telah pergi.

Itu yang benak Tao katakan ketika mendengar suara pintu luar apartemen yang tertutup terdengar, disusul suara kunci manual dan kunci _password_-nya yang cukup nyaring.

Pria tinggi semampai nan tampan bak dewa-dewa yunani bertubuh indah tersebut meninggalkan sang lelaki muda bersayap di rumahnya setelah berteriak bahwa seporsi salad buah dan segelas jus stroberi telah tersedia di ruang meja _pantry_ dapur, bersamaan dengan wanti-wanti yang diucapkan terburu-buru oleh pria itu hingga Tao tidak menangkap apapun kecuali satu: _jangan coba berani pergi dari rumah ini, atau orang-orang akan pingsan karena terkejut melihatmu yang punya sepasang sayap!_

Saat itu, Tao menggerutu di dalam hati dengan pandangan memelas kearah pintu kamar—seolah-olah jika Yifan memang berada di sana dan mampu melihatnya, berbisik lirih jika apa yang salah dengan dirinya memiliki sepasang sayap cantik yang sekarang sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik. Tetapi, setelah itu ia hanya diam tatkala tak terdengar suara sang pemilik rumah, yang digantikan dengan suara pintu tertutup-bunyi _ckrek_ kunci manual-bunyi _kling_-nya _password_ rumah apartemen yang sedang ia tumpangi sekarang.

Dua menit Tao hanya duduk diam di ranjang empuk milik pria Wu, hingga pada titik dimana perutnya berbunyi menyedihkan, lelaki bersurai hitam semalam tersebut memilih untuk beranjak dari ranjang dan pergi ke dapur dimana pesanannya tersedia untuk dinikmati,

... dan melupakan sejenak jika penisnya bangun dari tidur, hanya karena menatap punggung telanjang milik Yifan Wu, beberapa menit yang lalu ketika pria tinggi tersebut mengganti pakaiannya tepat beberapa langkah di depan Tao.

"Oh," kejutnya. Menatap penis tegangnya dengan mata bulat seakan ingin mencuat keluar, lantas pipinya merona cantik hingga menjalar ke kedua telinganya dibalik rambutnya yang hitam legam. "Oh, tidak. Aku lupa dengan _anak_ _ini_."

* * *

.

.**Bab 12****.5** :: **Malaikat Jatuh**; Beranjak bangun (_side-story_ bab 2)

.

* * *

**Fallen Angel**

.

**Screenplays!**Kristao with another official pairing

.

**I don't own anything, except this storyline**

.

**Akai ****Momo (c) 2015**

.

**T – M**

.

**Fantasy-Supranatural-Suspense-Mystery-Romance-Psychological**

.

**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys love/ Alternative universe with typo(s****)**

.

**No Like, Don't Read!**

.

**Summary!**: Yifan Wu yang seorang pengusaha sukses merasa bahwa kehidupan sempurna tanpa celanya terasa membosankan. Karenanya, ia selalu berharap jika setiap ia bangun dari bunga tidur, ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang akan merubah poros hidupnya. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menemukan sesosok manusia bersayap yang jatuh di _rooftop_ apartemennya saat senja hari?

/"_... Tao. Hanya itu yang __ku__ingat._"/

/"_D__engar, aku memang berharap jika sesuatu yang menarik datang di kehidupan__-__sempurna__-__tanpa__-__cela__-__yang__-__terasa__-__membosankan__-__bagiku; tapi bukan berarti jika itu adalah aku harus menjadi _baby sitter_ mahkluk sepertimu, Tao!_"/

(_My first fantasy __multichapter-__fiction!_)

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kaki-kaki Tao melangkah ragu, terkadang baru beberapa langkah ia gerakan, tiba-tiba berhenti, lalu bergerak gelisah untuk selanjutnya kembali melangkah. Beberapa senti di belakang tumit kakinya, ujung bulu halus dari sayap Tao terseret-seret di lantai dan tak diacuhkan. Begitu pula dengan ujung dari kain kasa yang perlahan tapi pasti mulai melonggar pada batang kakinya yang jenjang.

Alih-alih mengenakan selimut walau hanya sebatas menutupi genitalnya yang mengancung tegak, lelaki berparas menarik tersebut memilih untuk bertelanjang bulat. Tao tak acuh, karena lagipula saat ini ia berniat untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, dan jika selimut yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya menjadi basah dan kotor, ia sedang malas menggerakan kedua tangannya untuk membersihkannya. Tubuhnya masih terasa ngilu dan nyeri, dan Tao tidak tahu jika di rumah itu terdapat mesin cuci otomatis beserta pengeringnya.

Atau paling tidak, Tao tidak pernah memakai mesin cuci untuk membersihkan pakaian-pakaiannya karena di tempatnya dulu tidak ada benda ajaib itu.

Selain itu, saat ini di rumah apartemen milik Yifan Wu tidak ada siapapun kecuali dia, yang artinya tidak ada orang yang melihat tubuh bak porselen miliknya. Dan Tao menyukai fakta tersebut. Terutama dengan begini, ia bisa merasa tubuh telanjangnya sedang bermandikan cahaya lampu kristal yang menggantung di langit-langit ruangan—lampu kristal beragam bentuk yang berhasil menarik perhatian lelaki muda bersayap itu setelah sedetik ia keluar dari kamar.

"Di mana kamar mandinya..?"

"Di mana..? Di mana..?"

"Hei, ini seperti taman _puzzle_ yang kulihat di buku-buku, benar..? Sekat-sekatnya banyak sekali di rumah ini."

Tao bermonolog dengan kepala menoleh ke segala arah, untuk mencari tempat kamar mandi berada sekaligus menikmati desain interior bernuasa simpel dan elegan juga terkesan _selera-pria-dewasa-yang-lajang_. Berkali-kali mulutnya melongo dan mendesah 'wah' dengan intonasi kagum yang penuh pujaan. Terlampau terpukau dengan keindahan desain interor apartemen tersebut hingga sayapnya yang masih terluka bergerak-gerak lucu, menimbulkan tiupan angin kecil yang menyapa ramah benda-benda yang berada di sekelilingnya, termasuk mencolek-colek nakal pada penisnya—lelaki itu berjengit dan menggerum lucu karena merasa dingin.

"Oouh~"

Lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia berhenti di tengan jalan, hanya untuk menatap kearah selangkangannya—ke arah penis merah mudanya yang bergetar kecil dan ,engeluarkan setitik cairan kental, menandakan jika anak itu kedinginan.

"Hmmh~" lirih Tao ketika kedua tangannya merayap menyusuri kulit tubuh, bergerak menggoda ke bawah sampai akhirnya hinggap di selangkangan, mengusap-usap batang penisnya dan si bola kembar yang mulai menegang kaku.

"Ouh~" lirihnya lagi tatkala jari jemarinya memijat-mijat nakal. "Ouh-ouh-ouuuhh~ a-a-ak-aku tidak boleh melakukannya di sini!"

Tao sadar dari tingkah nakalnya, menggeleng dan memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mencari kamar mandi sambil mengusap sayang penisnya untuk menenangkan diri. Tetapi tubuhnya menolak dengan perintah otak, memilih untuk berdemonstrasi jika hasratnya tidak bisa ditahan hingga sampai ke kamar mandi,

... dengan cara tangannya yang bergerak mengocok-kocok batang penis juga bola kembarnya, membuat hampir seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran menahan gejolak dan kedua kakinya melemas.

Tao menyerah-otaknya mengalah dan tubuhnya bersorak-sorai sampai-sampai membuat lelaki muda bermata bak panda tersebut jatuh merosot ke lantai, bergerak tidur terlentang dengan kedua kakinya terbuka mengangkang lebar dan kedua tangannya yang bermain liar di selangkangan.

"ngaah-ah-aaah-hhaaa.. ah-ah-ouuuh~"

Kesepuluh jari lentik Tao yang ramping bergerilya liar di penis dan bola kembarnya, terkadang mengocoknya-lalu memijatnya-kemudian mengelus dan mencubitnya-hingga meremas-remas gemas pada batang dan buahnya. Sekali-kali, ia menggelitik bulu-bulu kelamuannya yang tubuh jarang dan tampak terawat, bahkan hingga menggoda sensual lubang analnya yang telah basah juga berkedut-kedut minta asupan benda besar-panjang.

"hh-hh-ah-aaah~ oh-hoouuhh-ouuh~"

Cairan kental yang keluar terjun bebas dari dalam lubang analnya terasa hangat, membuat Tao tergoda untuk melumuri beberapa jarinya dengan cairan berbau khas itu.

Tao menggerak-gerakkan sebagian jarinya yang telah bermandikan cairan tersebut, hingga entah bagaimana jadinya jari yang terasa _peliket_ itu mencoba menerobos masuk ke lubang anal yang mulutnya telah menarik-narik ujungnya.

Sensasi hangat dari dalam lubang anal dan sensasi dingin dari suhu ruangan tempat dia akan melakukan onaninya membuat Tao menggelinjang, tubuhnya berjengit selayaknya terkena sengatan listrik yang membuatnya lemas dan kecanduan sekaligus. Bibirnya yang dialiri anak sungai saliva di beberapa tempat semakin terbuka lebar, wajahnya sangat merah-panas-berkeringat, dan otaknya terasa mengambang di dalam tengkorak kepala.

Tao mencoba lagi-lagi-lagi dan lagi memasukan jarinya ke dalam lubang bawahnya, dibantu oleh hisapan kuat pada bibir lubang tersebut, membuat tak lama kemudian Tao mendesah hebat tatkala jari jemarinya berhasil masuk dan menumbuk tepat pada prostat tersayang. Menghajar titik itu berkali-kali, membuat sepasang sayapnya yang terhimpit punggung-permukaan lantai mekar dengan kaku—bergetar-getar kecil, membuat Tao melayang diatas awan kapas putih yang sangat lembut, membuatnya merasa seakan ingin jatuh namun disaat yang bersamaan seolah ia sedang menggapai sesuatu yang menyenangkan diatas sana.

"NGH!-aaah-aah-hhaaa-aah.. hhaa-hhaa-aaah.."

"Hyaaaah~ aaa-aah-hhhaaa.."

"sshh-aaah-hhaa.. haa.. haa.. sshh-ouuh-ouh~"

Ketika sensasi ngilu datang bertamu di pinggulnya, tubuh Tao berbisik jika tak lama lagi tiba saatnya lelaki muda itu menggapai titik klimaks. Mendengar bisikan itu, tanpa sadar Tao semakin mengangkangkan kakinya, mengantungnya di udara, tubuhnya membusur ke atas dengan sebelah tangannya meremas-remas dada juga puting susunya yang menegang menggoda, kepalanya semakin melesak ke permukaan lantai yang lembab karena keringat.

Wajahnya memerah hebat, lebih-lebih pada pangkal pipi dan kedua telinga. Nafasnya memburu-memberat-menggema membelai langit-langit lorong tempatnya beronani kini. Tangannya yang saling bekerja keras itu semakin menambah kecepatannya saat sensasi ngilu namun nikmat datang berbondong-bondong, menjalar dari kedua pinggul hingga ke atas sampai ke ubun-ubun kepala dan ke bawah sampai ke ujung jari kaki, dan pada akhirnya dengan sedikit dorongan kuat..—

"—NAH, YIFAAAAANNN..!"

... Ah ya, di detik-detik terakhir Tao akan dijemput klimaks, otaknya mengirimkan bayangan sesosok pria dengan mata hitam kecoklatan yang tajam, beralis agak tebal, berparas rupawan, dan yang membuat penisnya tegang walau hanya sebatas matanya yang menjelalati punggung telanjang pria peranakanan tiongkok-kanada tersebut.

Pria yang membuatnya tidur terlelap di lantai dengan keadaan telanjang bulat dan tubuh bagian bawahnya basah juga lengket. Pria yang membuatnya menikmati sarapan pagi dua jam kemudian setelah aktivitas onani pagi mendadaknya,

... yang ia bayar dengan kondisi lantai terdapat genangan berwarna putih kekuningpucatan dan berbau khas—membuat Yifan Wu menganga lebar tatkala melihat genangan yang belum sempat Tao bereskan dan pria itu bingung akan kenapa para polisi yang mengecek rumahnya setelah penembakan brutal terjadi tidak menyadari bekas dan bau sperma milik Tao.

Tetapi Tao tak acuh.

Dan Yifan Wu akan membuat perhitungan pada lelaki muda bersayap dan berparas cantik itu jika waktu yang cocok telah tiba. Tinggal menunggu tanggal mainnya entah itu kapan

* * *

.

(_Side-story_ _of bab 2 was the end_)

* * *

.

.

* * *

**See you next time!**

.

**Special Thanks!** **a)** _Readers_ **b)** _Reviewers_ **c)** _Favers-Followers_


End file.
